A Different Journey
by OpenSeaFreedom
Summary: Lucy was brought to Fiore at the age of seven, and then left to become a pirate at the age of Eighteen. Disaster struck Fairy Tail, her home, and now she has to get One Piece for not just Fairy Tail, or Fiore, but the entire Magical Continent. Lucy has to save all of them, and to do that she will become The Pirate Queen. She will do it. Weird timeline. Summary inside.
1. The Beginning

_A Different Journey_

A Fairy Tail X One Piece Crossover

**Summary**: Fairy Tail was having an all out party with some of the other Guilds after the GMG when it happens. 'It' being that the whole magical continent was destroyed and everybody died. Besides Lucy that is, Horologium saved her when sensing a change in the air, like that time with Edolas. Lucy tried to warn people, but it was too late. Now all of her comrades are dying, but Porlyusica, though dying, comes to arrives at Fairy Tail as soon as Horologium brings Lucy back. She says that there is a Magical artifact called 'One Piece' in the world somewhere, and if Lucy can get it she can reverse everything that happened, even death. Lucy is struck at the word 'One Piece' and remembers her life before being a Heartfilia. She remembers One Piece. But she doesn't believe that she has the strength to do it as she is, so Hibiki, still hanging onto life like the others comes up with a solution to that and uses his magic to upload thirteen different magics and then upload them into Lucy. With the transfer of power Lucy feels better and promised to get One Piece and save them all.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece, but I do own this story idea and concepts that I created with my imagination.

_I really hope you all enjoy this. This came to me randomly, so please understand I am insane._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

Lucy stared tiredly at what was once the Guild Hall. It was complete and utter chaos. And the Masters were not helping by cheering on their guilds. Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting were all fighting at the center of the all out brawl or be brawl-ed fight. Then there was Gray and Lyon who were stripping and fighting on top of the bar. Bacchus was fighting Cana as they threw barrels of alcohol they had finished at each other. Orga was trying to sing on the second level, but Gajeel would throw something at him and say that only singing gods like him should sing. Then Gajeel would be punched and would continue with his fight. Erza and Minerva were fighting in the air above everybody as they tried to crush each other. Mira and Jenny were modeling on the second floor, but then Mira transformed and that got out of hand. Elfman was in full beast king mode as he crushed everybody under his fists wildly, friends or foes. Evergreen was also sitting primly on his back as she crowned herself Fairy Queen; she has a lot of alcohol in her at the moment. Bixlow had his babies zapping everybody and everything, it nearly cause one of the pillars to crumble. Gildarts was upset over how Quatro Cerberus was treating his daughter and went on a war path; Lucy could not ever count the holes in the roof and walls anymore. Even sweet and fight hating Wendy had taken to fighting Chelia because they both wanted a rematch, and everybody was flying every where when they started going. Then there was the portion of the guild covered in snow because of Eve. Another part of the guild smelled of Ichiya's perfume, Lucy was also trying to stay away from him at the moment. Sherry and Ren were fighting/making out in a corner of the guild. Kagura had also joined in on the fight to shut up all the annoying males. Milliana was wrapping people up in her tubes and throwing them around. Freed had a number of people encased in a rune trap and they were all screaming loudly. Yukino, who had joined the guild right after being kicked out of Sabertooth, was crushing a number of people under Libra's gravity change. Then there was 'Mystogan' in a little corner of the guild waving a 'Go Erza' flag in his hand. Ultear, who was able to come back to life after the Dragon Festival fiasco, and Meredy, disguised as Fairy Tail members, were yelling at people who came near. Romeo-kun had taken to supplying Natsu with fire when he needed it and was also on the second floor. Wakaba and Macao were getting into one of their old fights again. Jet was zipping around Levy and kicking people in the face, only to be sent back into a wooden pillar. Juvia was melting into water as she stared at her Grey-sama who was stripping and fighting, while also making everybody slip over her. Droy was shooting out vines and helping to keep the guild standing with Levy, bless their souls for the effort.

Lucy sighed as she turned back to her tea. She looked at the blonde male across from her; he was smirking amusedly at her. This only caused Lucy to grumble under her breath at him. "This is your entire guild's fault you know. The next time Master has a party like this again we are taking it to Sabertooth and destroying your guild." Lucy yelled at him, not because she meant to but because she had to for him to hear her over all the noise. Then she added, "Not like there will be a guild after this catastrophe." Rufus chuckled from across the table and stared amusedly at the blonde woman. He too looked down and agreed with her. Fairy Tail was falling apart at this moment. Normally a Sabertooth mage would be happy with that, but knowing that it was because of a party was completely different. He sipped at his tea as he watched all the guilds go at it. And then he turned to look at his guild master, Jiemma. Jiemma was ranting, drunkenly at that, that Sabertooth would always come out on top and then would begin cheering for Minerva in a disturbing way. Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master, was yelling at his 'brats' and the 'foreign brats' to stop breaking his guild or else he would 'give all the women a firm spanking'. Lamia Scale's Guild Master, Oba Babasaama, was spinning her arm in a circular fashion and demanding that Jura join in as well to make sure everybody knew the power of Lamia Scale. Jura, thank god, told her to 'please stop drinking' and 'no, he would totally destroy the guild and then Lamia Scale would pay the fine'. Goldmine, the Master of Quatro Cerberus, was barking at his mages to get up and fight, and then he would actually start barking like a dog. And then the Master of Lamia Scale just sat primly in her seat as she sipped tea, she did not agree with drinking at her age. Bob, Master of Blue Pegasus, was just sipping on a drink and giggling at the whole scene. Lucy always wondered what was going through that man's head.

A large 'thud' was head and Lucy looked to see it was Orga crashing into the first floor. Apparently the part of the balcony that Orga had been standing on had taken too much abuse from Gajeel and had collapsed. Orga then got up and decided to make it an any-kind-of-slayer brawl. Black lightning began to fly around like crazy. And there went another part of the ceiling. Lucy decided that maybe just going home would be the best idea at the moment. But then looking at how happy everybody was fighting Lucy didn't want to miss a single memory with her family.

Scanning the Hall Lucy smiled when she saw Lisanna cheering for Natsu as loudly as she could, het throat was going to be killing her in the morning. Lucy was so happy when they had gotten together after the whole GMG crisis. It was so cute to see Natsu stuttering as he asked her out. Of course Lisanna pounced on him after that and Mira had gone to cloud 9 with thoughts of Pink haired babies with blue eyes and White Haired Babies with Black eyes. Lucy was happy for them, contrary to popular belief she had never had such feeling for Natsu, except that one time when she got really drunk, but the next day she felt nothing. Men do tend to seem more appealing when you are drunk off your ass. But then there was one man that always was appealing. Lucy took a quick glance at _him_ fighting before blushing and turning away. She heard a chuckle and looked up to see Rufus smirking at her with a knowing look. "I will have to keep that in my memory." That was all he said, yet it was enough for Lucy to blush even harder and try her best to give him a threatening glare. But that only caused him to chuckle more.

"Yeah well, shut up. Like I haven't noticed who you've been taking peeks at this whole time," Lucy said with a triumphant smirk. Rufus blushed at this and turned to look out the window besides him. Lucy giggled a little at how cute it was to see the stoic mage blush. It was very entertaining. Lucy got up and said, "I'm getting a drink, want one?" Rufus merely shook his head and wished her good luck which she truly needed. Slowly, so as not to be noticed and dragged into the fight, Lucy made her way down to the lower level of Fairy Tail and was amazed at how well put together the Guild still was after all this time and all the fighting. After the Grand Magic Games the Master had immediately taken back the old and bigger Guild. Everybody had worked hard on the repairs, and once it all was finished the Master had thrown this monster of a party. Everybody was happy to have their old building back, not because it was bigger, but because it was where they could all be and not be cramped. It also held more booze which everybody in the Guild liked.

Reaching the bottom floor Lucy took a breath and then charged through the chaos to the bar, behind it and then stayed put so no one would notice her. Then she reached for the bottle she knew would be there. And then Lucy got a few other objects off the counter where Mira always put them. Then she reached into one of the lower cabinets and got out a cup for herself and some ice. She put it together quickly and without a problem and took a sip. Then she put everything back and threw out what was no longer needed and put some money on the counter. Lucy then crawled along the floor with her drink and when she got to the edge sprinted for the top again. She had not been taken. But Lucy had grown accustomed to doing this, so she knew it would be fine. She sat back down at the table and drank the glass in little sips. Just as she was nearly finished Lucy tackled Rufus to the ground and just in time to save both of them from an iron bar and flame pillar that had missed their targets. Lucy sighed as she got off of Rufus who gave her his thanks. "Is your Guild always like this? You seem to be well acquainted with this type of fight," Rufus asked as they both righted the table and Lucy picked up the glass pieces and set them on the table to throw out later.

"Yeah, there is usually a fight like this daily. It's nothing new, and neither is the destruction something new. It's why I'm so good at dodging attacks," Lucy explained as she got a dark aura around her that made Rufus scoot back a bit.

"I see, I will have to keep that in my memory," Rufus said while sweating a little bit. Lucy sighed at this and turned her head to the familiar sound of a guitar and amp. Lucy groaned loudly and turned her head to see it was actually worse than what she thought. Gajeel was up on the stage in his white suit, hat, and guitar strumming, and, sadly, Orga was up besides him. Both had a mike with them and Lucy knew that she would never hear again. And then they started to sing. It was dreadful. Lucy tried her best, like everybody, to cover her ears but they were just so loud. And there pitch just kept on raising and their voices got louder and louder. Lucy even saw the windows, those that were left, rattling as if they were about to break.

And then, like a barrier from all the noise she heard her spirits. They were yelling and screaming at her of danger. They yelled at her and everybody to take cover, she even heard Aquarius. Jumping to her feet and ignoring Rufus's look at her Lucy sprinted to the stage and ripped the mike from the two. The whole building was still shaking. Lucy was panicked. "Everybody, something terrible is about to happen! Take cove-!" But Lucy's words disappeared as her clock showed up and encased her and then he disappeared. Everybody just stared at where Lucy had been and then a scream broke out. They all turned to see Libra disappearing and yelling at Yukino to get to cover. And then she was gone as well. The rumbling of the ground got worse and everybody tried their best to get to a safe place. Whether they were underneath tables or behind the bar, everybody tried to squeeze into any place that they could. It was getting worse and worse when everything went quiet.

* * *

Lucy beat her hands against the door of the spirit world, trying uselessly to get back to her friends and family. Loke tried to pry her off the door, but she just wormed her way out of his grasp again and began to pound and push at the door again. All of the spirits watched as the mage broke down and sobbed and screamed. Her anguish clear as she knew of the danger her friends were all in. But just as Lucy did not want to lose her friends, her spirits did not want to lose Lucy. They would not open the door till it was all over.

* * *

Everything grew deathly quiet for everybody as they tried to figure out what had happened and why Lucy had freaked and disappeared when they felt it. It was a large magical pressure that was coming down on them all. It was dark and malicious, and they all felt the deadly power it held within it. And then there was a loud blast, louder than what the rumbling had been and everything came apart. Fairy Tail was ripped apart and blocks and wood were flung around. Everybody was screaming as the dark blast fell upon them and ripped through them. It lasted only about two minutes, but the damage was done. There were bodies with wooden beams through them and blood layering the ground. There were only about twenty twenty-five people still alive and conscious at this point, but the damage was setting into them. The blood was pouring out and there was no stopping it. It was like all their magic was taken in that instant. There were just a few drops of that power left, but it was not enough to keep them alive for much longer.

A sob was heard and all heads rolled to look at who it was. It was Lucy with Horologium besides her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been saved by her spirits. She had tried to warn them, but it had been too late, her clock had come to get her and took her by force. The guild was happy that she had survived, but by the look of it she wanted to die with them. It was understandable; they knew they would feel the same. Lucy fell to her knees and they all watched as she fell apart. They could not move to comfort her, no matter how much they wished to. "Lucy," Erza said as she tried to stand and help her friend, but not even she could move. Lucy rushed over to her and slowly guided her back down, trying to be careful. But when Lucy pulled her hands back they were covered in blood, Erza's blood.

"I won't accept this…there has to be a way to change it. I don't want to be without my family and friends. I don't want to be alone," Lucy said as she cried, her tears dripped down and onto Erza's face. Erza too began to cry as she could not help her dear friend and comrade. Soft foot steps were heard behind Lucy and a cough broke through the air. Everybody tried their best to see who it was, and were surprised to see Porlyusica with blood dripping down her face, but otherwise there were no other wounds besides a gash over her eye.

"I had hoped that one of you would survive. Thank god for that, but all of you will not make it in your states," Porlyusica was blunt and it made Lucy cry even harder. Porlyusica put on an annoyed face, but everybody could see she was just the same as the girl and was trying her hardest not to cry. "There is a way to change all of this. I knew of this catastrophe, but I never thought it would happen in this life time. But there is a way to save all of them."

Lucy's head perked up at this and she whipped around, tears falling, and said, "Anything, I'll do anything to save all of them. What do I have to do?" Lucy was trying her best to wipe the tears away, but the blood surrounding her was still too difficult for her to handle. But she felt hope well up in her heart at Porlyusica's words. And for her friends and family Lucy would do anything.

"Not just your friends, but the whole continent. Fiore and all the other countries surrounding have been destroyed as well. You will be saving them as well with this, you would save the continent. Don't get to hasty young girl. I do not know much about it. I have but a name and that is all. But it is said that this device can return the light that will leave this world after this event. And it will return the life of those who it took, and repair everything in one swoop of the largest burst of magical power. It is called _'One Piece'_. But like I said, besides that I know nothing," She ended her words with a bitter sound at the end; she was upset over her lack of knowledge. But looking up at the blonde's face she saw recognition in her eyes.

_Shanks, Jii-chan…how could I forget all of them for this long? How could I forget my promise to Shanks? But…I'm not strong enough…how will I save everybody when I'm always the one being saved? But at least I know One Piece is how to save them. It is somewhere on the Grand Line, in the Outside World. _Lucy looked up into Porlyusica's eyes and nodded her head in understanding. "I understand…somehow I'll get One Piece. I know a rough location of where One Piece is. It's in the Outer World. But, I don't know if I'm strong enough. I know for you all I'd do anything, but there are others more powerful than I could ever be in the Outer World also searching for One Piece," Lucy explained as she thought about how she would be able to do something so insane. But then she thought, _I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. Surpassing insanity is what we do best. But will that even help me? _Lucy continued on with this war of doubt until she felt a wet hand touch her shoulder, looking up she saw Hibiki with his playboy smile still on despite the situation, his hand and the rest of him were soaked in his blood. Lucy had to gasp and recoiled at the sight of him, but he just chuckled painfully and collapsed to his knees besides her.

Hibiki lifted his hands then and placed one on her head and the other where the body's magic reserves were centered and breathed. Then he snapped his fingers and his archive magic activated. "Anyone who is still alive make a little noise. I'm going to use my magic to transfer our magic knowledge and power into Lucy. It's the least we can do; for all that she is going to have to do. She'll need us if she is going to the Outer world. So crawl or walk over here and place one hand on this magic analyzer and your other hand on this magic power drawer. We will give Lucy-san our knowledge on how to operate them as well. So please, I beg of you, get over here and help Lucy-san," Hibiki said as he used his magic and called out to all those alive. Fourteen people were able to walk towards them, and Lucy and those of Fairy Tail all saw Mavis come forward as well. There was a total of fifteen magic power pushing into Hibiki's magic computer and then into Lucy. Though the number confused those who were not in Fairy Tail they did not question it.

Those who stepped forward with the last of their strength were Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Gildarts, Mirajane, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Yukino, Mavis, and Ultear. They were the strongest and Lucy was not surprised to know they were hanging on. They all poured everything they had, even forcing open their second origins, despite the pain, to give Lucy as much of their power as possible. Then they all collapsed, besides Erza who summoned her magic again and gave it all to Lucy. It was her requip storage with all her armor and weapons. Lucy was in pain, physical now as well due to the sudden bursting of her magic power. No not hers, but her families. They were all counting on her to make things right. Hibiki was the last one to let go as her made sure that Lucy got everything that she would need. Then he too pulled back and collapsed. "Good Luck," was the last thing she heard someone say before she too collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Lucy woke up on something soft and got up to see she was in a small little house. There was a sliced up apple besides the bed with a note saying to eat. Lucy tried her best to get up, but her body hurt everywhere. And then the memories came back to her, and she felt the tears come to her eyes. But knowing what she had to do Lucy wiped the tears away with her arm, which was yelling at her to stop moving it. She once again reached for the apple, but this time as she reached for it, something came to her. She retracted her hand and this time called to the apple with her mind. And slowly the apple wobbled upwards and towards her, but then it dropped. But it the apple was caught by a familiar hand. Lucy turned her head to look at Loke, who stared at her with an annoyed expression. "Lucy, do you not know what it means to be recuperating? You've been asleep for two weeks. Even with what we all did you still stayed asleep." Loke put the apple back down and got a pillow from somewhere, and then propped her up. When she was in a sitting position he raised the apple to her mouth and took a small bite of the juicy fruit.

"Why are the memories coming to me slowly? I thought that when Hibiki downloaded them that they would come immediately," Lucy asked as she remembered what Hibiki did and the transfer process.

"Normally, yes, but the large intake of knowledge and magical power into you was quite dangerous. If we had let it flow so erratically through you…it would be dangerous to your health. So we put a limiter on it, with time more knowledge and magic will flow into you. It will still cause your body quite a bit of pain and the knowledge will give you a splitting headache. So you will be taking medicine created by Porlyusica-san to calm it down. Virgo is helping her now to make enough for a year, though we suspect the power will only take two months to settle, but to be sure we wanted to give you a lot. And this way you can take the medicine whenever you feel any pain," Loke explained as he continued to feed his Lady.

Lucy nodded in understand as she chewed. It made sense, and this way she could become better adapted to the powers growing inside her. But then Lucy sighed as she thought about how weak she was. She knew it wasn't weakness to rely on your comrades, comrades were meant to share their strength after all. But to know how much raw power they had to her in comparison was a little disheartening. She needed to save her comrades, and she was thankful for allowing her to use their strength, but Lucy came to a conclusion. She would not rely on their power unless completely necessary. She would work on becoming stronger while out to save them.

"Loke," Lucy started as she broke him out of some thought of his. She giggled a little at his startled face, and a happy grin broke out on his face. He nodded his head to show she was listening. "I wanted to say thank you for always being here for me. But I wanted to know if you would train me, and the others spirits as well of course. I want to be stronger to handle this task with my power, and only use the others' abilities if it is completely necessary." Lucy couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed asking for training now, but all Loke did was grid widely at her.

"Of course Lucy, and I have a few surprises for you that will help with those thoughts of yours. You see due to the shock and influx of magic your Second Origin opened and now…well all of your non-silver keys have a little surprise for you!" Loke's voice was very happy as he offered her another apple that she chewed on quickly. But before she could ask anything a door slammed open and rattled her ears. She had never heard a door be so loud. Looking at Loke he seemed perfectly fine, and he looked at her quizzically before realization came upon him. "Opening your Second Origin must have made your adaption rate faster than I thought. You had six Dragon Slayers pushing their abilities into you; you will also be getting their instincts and heightened instincts as well. As they were trained to have their bodies trained in such a way. So things like sounds, smells, touch, taste, and sight will all be undergoing a transformation within you, and will be like that of other Dragon Slayers. That's why the door probably hurt your ears. I mean you even have elongated Canines now."

"My apologies, Hime, we were not expecting you to be awake, nor for your instincts to already be adapting. Shall I be punished?" Lucy firmly shook her head 'no' at her spirit who just nodded her head and gave one of her rare smiles. The she handed Lucy a glass vile that held a pink fluid inside. "This is your medicine to help with the pain. You should take one now." Lucy uncorked the top and recoiled at the smell of it. This nose was going to be a pain to control, but Lucy downed it quickly and was relieved by the fact that it had no taste and just took another apple slice to clear up the whole 'no taste' thing. "I will be returning with some clothes for you to wear shortly, Hime." And with that the spirit left and disappeared in gold light. Lucy turned her head and saw Porlyusica staring at her intently. Lucy readied herself for the old woman to start screaming but was surprised when she pulled up a chair besides Loke.

"Lucy, you said that One Piece is located in the Outer World, the non-magical world. But nobody on the magical continent has ever been outside. Not even Celestial beings know of what it is like. How do you?" Porlyusica's question made sense in Lucy's mind. But she knew there was one spirit who did know of the Outside World.

"I was born on the magical continent, but I'm a little different. My father is not Jude Heartfilia; I don't know who my real father is. But I know he is not a part of the Magical Continent. My last name till I was seven years old was Monkey D. Lucy. I was raised in the Outer world. I had no idea of the magical continents until I was brought here at the age of seven. But, there was a man name Gold Roger out there, he was known as the Pirate King before he was executed. He was said to possess the world's greatest treasure, he and everybody else called it One Piece. They called it the greatest treasure in the entire world," Lucy explained and watched as the shock etched deeper and deeper into the twos' faces. It was understandable to Lucy; the Outer World viewed by the Magical Continents was a devil infested land where only those of darkness live.

"But then how are you here? And how is your mother a mage if your father is from the outside? And do you know where it is?" Porlyusica asked as she stared at the Lucy in fascination.

"Like I said I was raised out there, but I never knew my father or my mother. A man named Monkey D. Garp said he was my grandfather, and that his son had taken me from my mother. He said he only knew my mother's name was Layla. Garp tried to raise me to be a marine that would destroy pirates. But, I don't know how my father and mother met, unless my father stumbled upon magic in the outside world and therefore was able to enter the magical continent," Lucy explained as she thought about it. She knew that Garp had to be her grandfather since he was not a man who liked children besides his own, or those he owes favors to. She looked up to see both Porlyusica and Loke thinking besides her. Knowing it would be a while and still they would have no answers Lucy decided to begin again. "I know One Piece is some where on the Grand Line Ocean. A place called the by the Outer World people 'The Ship Graveyard'. It is known to be a place which destroys all sense of navigation and natural laws of the world. The Pirate King is said to have sailed all the way through it and claimed his title and then to have found One Piece at the end of the Grand Line, and then left it there for the next Pirate King to claim. At least that is what he claimed at death, and sent the whole Outer World into 'The Great Age of Pirates'. Also, if you want to know a little more about the Outer World ask Capricorn. He is the one that found me per my mother's request. He knows more about it since I was just a kid."

Loke then jumped up and marched over to a desk where he gripped Capricorn's key and started yelling at him to get his 'goat ass' down here and explain. Capricorn was down in an instant and smiled warmly at Lucy. "Lucy-sama, how are you doing?" The Goat-man's concerned yet soft voice was a relief for Lucy's ears. She nodded back to him and said she was doing fine, and then he faced the leader of the Zodiacs. "What may I do for you, Leo-sama?" Immediately he got two different indignant and furious cries to answer his question. Finally when it became obvious that neither were getting anything done by just standing yelling at him incoherently they stopped and sat down.

"Capricorn, tell us about the Outer World and the day you found Lucy." It was all Loke said, but it was an order through and through.

"Layla-sama had grieved her daughter being taken from her at birth. You see Lucy's mother had not been with Jude-sama at the time of Lucy's conception. All Meh can tell you is that Lucy's father is not a man to be trifled with, he gave off an air of strength and power, but his magical power was minimum. Meh does not know what he looked like or his name. But Meh does remember after that she had met Jude from doing a job and the two immediately got married. Lucy-sama was born late, but Layla-sama could not tell Jude-sama the Lucy was not his. Also, the night Lucy-sama was born the air hummed with his power again, and he took Lucy-sama. Layla-sama was heartbroken and would not eat for days. Meh came by my own power to listen to her as she cried for her baby girl.

"And so Meh set out on my own and followed the man's trail to the outside world. Meh believes Meh was on this Grand Line and it was a terrifying place. No one, besides a spirit, could survive on their own in that ocean. Meh would spend my days out in that world and would recuperate back in the spirit world for no more than an hour. Meh continued searching for seven years despite my Layla-sama's call, for Meh knew it was her wish for her baby even then. One day Meh reached a calm ocean where I began to sense magical energy and thought it might be the man. But as Meh came upon a small Island with quaint villages, different from what Meh had been on; Meh realized the magic power was much stronger that what I thought it to be. Therefore it could not be the man, but still Meh was curious. Meh had not sensed any magic in the Outer World before then. And low and behold Meh found a little blonde girl crying in the woods. She was the spitting image of Layla-sama and seven years old. Meh knew Meh had found Lucy-sama," At this point Lucy was crying, she had completely forgotten about how he found her, but also was surprised by the whole story. Lucy couldn't help but feel hatred well up inside her at the man who had taken her, her supposed _father_. He took her only to drop her off with Garp as a baby. Capricorn put a hand on Lucy's head and smiled as he too shed a few tears.

"Hmm, well I guess that explains it, but how did he have magic? I guess that is a question that won't be answered any time soon." Porlyusica said as she drank tea from a small broken cup.

"Here's a question, why were you crying Lucy?" Loke asked with a pissed off expression at the thought of Lucy crying. Lucy giggled at his expression and then her face turned thoughtful.

"Actually, I don't know. It wasn't until Porlyusica-san brought up One Piece that I remembered it, the Outer World or my brothers. I now have a faint recollection of my two older brothers fighting over me in front of me, but I have no clue what. And I vaguely remember meeting Capricorn. But then all my memories after meeting Mama are clear. It's like those first seven years of my life were just erased. That's strange." Lucy said as she tapped her chin and turned thoughtful, trying to remember anything else. "I can't even bring my brothers' faces to mind. I remember there names and that were all weren't related. But anything we did together, their voices, and other people who I have names to I can't remember at all. The only thing I can remember is Shanks right now. But I guess that's because he's relevant."

"You really can't remember? Maybe it has something to do with the magic of the land and you being suddenly forced to coalesce with it. Porlyusica-san?" Loke asked as he too was confused by the whole thing. The doctor too looked puzzled and then had an idea. She went to the back and got out a clipboard with paper and a pen.

"Lucy-san, first talk about Shanks and get re-accustomed to your memories of him. Just speak out loud. Ramble if you need to." Was all she said as she handed a magic air pen to Lucy and began to take note on what Lucy said in brief notes.

"Shanks was a pirate and a strong one. I was raised to be a marine and was told that all pirates were evil. But Shanks wasn't evil. He was actually just a goofball and a drunk. He would always drink the bar clean. And now that I think about it he is the spitting image of Gildarts. And secretly I always found pirates cool and wanted to be one. Shanks was cool. I was six at this time, a year before Capricorn found me, almost an exact year. He didn't come into town demanding anything he walked to Makino's bar and sat himself down in a chair and asked nicely for some sake for his comrades and himself. He told me stories of his adventure and I always came to his boat to see him if he wasn't at the bar. I was accepted by the pirates, and they were like a family to me. I wanted to go with them on adventures, but Shanks always said since I couldn't swim and wasn't tough I couldn't go with him. Actually that's how I got this scar under my eye; I stabbed myself with a knife on his ship as I tried to prove to him that I was tough. I blubbered like a baby though, and he got so worried. I always followed him and his crew around and was trying to learn how to swim to join him. I told him that I had a punch like a pistol once to show how tough I was. He just teased me and said he loved to tease me. And I remember somebody on his ship telling me that one every Island there is an adventure. I idolized Shanks. And I even had a little crush on him.

"One day somebody picked a fight with Shanks, I think it was some monkey man. Shanks had sake spilt all over him, and he was humiliated. Shanks didn't fight back and just wiped the sake of the floor and picked up the glass. Then the man left and Shanks and his crew started laughing. I was furious. I didn't understand why he didn't fight back. I got mad and yelled at Shanks for not being the man I believed him to be. I pretty much pulled an Elfman and said he was 'un-manly'. Shanks stopped me and said that it was only just a bit of sake and nobody got hurt, so it was all good and nothing to get upset over. I was still upset and angry at him not standing up for himself. He left the next day to go traveling around before coming back. But on the day he was due back that monkey came into the bar again, and he was treating a woman like crap, and he was being mean to Shanks. I remember yelling and screaming at them and a few other words being thrown out. I was taken to the pier where I was beaten, and none of the Town's people could do anything. A woman got some old man who tried to bargain for my life, but the monkey wouldn't stop since I insulted him.

"Shanks came out of no where and acted like nothing was going on. His eyes were furious though from what I could tell. Shanks came towards the man and one of the man's lackeys held a gun to Shank's head and threatened to shoot Shanks. Shanks said that guns were for actions and not threats…and LUCKY one of Shanks's men shot the lackey. Shanks was going to deal with the rest of them when Benn said that he would be enough. It was twenty to one and Benn dealt with all of them. The man had me pinned and said that it was my fault for picking a fight with him, and Shanks said he didn't care. He said that he if people spit on him or spilt sake on him he'd just laugh it off, but if somebody hurt a friend of him then they would be destroyed. Suddenly we were out at sea; the guy had run from Shanks. He tossed me over the side of the boat and I was drowning. Then a Sea King came and ate the guy, it was about to eat me too when Shanks saved me. He pushed the Sea King away with one arm and then scared the beast away with just a look. It would have been the most amazing thing…if Shanks hadn't lost his arm saving me. I was crying but Shanks just told me that it was just one arm, a cheap price for my life. He carried me all the way back to shore where he immediately got treatment.

"A few days after that Shanks planned on leaving for good. Said that he had stayed long enough and it was time for him to move on. I was sad he was leaving, but I didn't ask to go with him that time. I decided that I would become a pirate on my own. Shanks teased me and said there was no way I could become a pirate. But I didn't realize he was kidding. I got mad and yelled that I would head out to sea one day, gather a crew that would beat his, and then find the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece, and become the Pirate King. Shanks gave me his precious Straw Hat to take care of until I became a great Pirate, and then I had to give it back. It was a promise between us, and the most important one in my life till that point. I treasured that hat like no other. I don't think that it ever came with me though. Obviously I was not the smartest and only guys are kings and women are queens. But you get the point." Lucy finished with a bubbling smile; she was completely off in a different world. Obviously thinking of the man she had once idolized and had a crush on. But those around her were gaping. Only Capricorn knew of the Sea Kings so wasn't surprised that there was on in the water, but he was surprised that a man had been able to scare one away with a look. "Oh…the woman's name was Makino, she was like an older sister to me, and she raised me till I was seven and I went to go live I the mountains with someone else, the old man was Mayor Woop Slap, and the monkey was a mountain bandit with a bounty. Huh, that story did bring something back."

Lucy smiled at her listeners and was taken back by their looks of horror and wonder. Finally Porlyusica began writing again. "Do you remember what these people look like?" The old woman asked as she continued to scribble. Lucy nodded her head in a 'yes' manner and then felt a little dizzy. Loke saw this and helped her lay back down. "Being up must be taking a lot out of you. Go to sleep and when you wake up we can talk about your plan of action and Loke can show you something." Lucy just nodded her head, it being still filled with thoughts of Shanks and her past with him. She wondered vaguely what he was doing at that moment as she fell again into a deep sleep.

* * *

So Capricorn used 'Meh' instead of a normal 'I' because he is a goat. And I had to go back and make sure I made him use that speech. I'm sorry if that confused anybody.

I do have another story that I need to post for so I'll be doing that one next. So please be patient, but I am overflowing with ideas for this story.

I know Lucy is a little 'Mary-Sue' like, but I promise she actually will be training a lot and you will be seeing her memories come back slowly as she continues on her journey.

Also, I will have a few surprises in the next chapter brought by Loke and Virgo. Also the SPIRIT KING will be making an appearance, along with a certain Black Dragon. Also, Porlyusica will be explaining the whole destruction thing.

Please Review and give me ideas of what you want to see.

Or PM me if that's how you want to give suggestions.

Please no flames, but helpful criticism is welcome.

Thank You!

Review!

~Stay Free


	2. Preparations

A Different Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail, but I do like them a lot.

Also thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I know this is a small little crossover area so I was really happy when I saw them.

ALSO I WILL BE EXPLAINING THE TIME LINE IN THIS, IT WILL BE A LITTLE WEIRD, AND THERE WILL BE CHANGES TO SOME PEOPLE, LIKE LITTLE ASUKA-CHAN.

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations

Lucy stretched as she got out of the bed she had been sleeping in. She wanted to know what these surprises were and try to figure things out, like her memories and what she was going to do. Obviously she needed a crew, but she couldn't just accept anybody out there. They would have to be good people, like Shanks's crew, but they would need to be strong as well. Lucy's mind was also telling her that she hat to start her journey at the island she was raised on. She did want to see Makino, remembering her older sister figure was wonderful. How she could've forgotten the sweet woman, Lucy had no idea. Her memories were also giving her trouble…Lucy wanted to remember, but it was like she was being forced to forget and not think about it.

Lucy sat down at the splintered desk in the room and picked up the pen and paper that Porlyusica had been using to map her memories. Lucy studied the part of Shanks and the story of Capricorn…they were only a year apart but she knew that was time she met her brothers. Ace and Sabo, she could only remember there names, and she could feel the love for them she had in her heart when she thought about them. They were obviously big factors into her life, but she forgot them. Lucy wondered briefly if maybe they had forgotten her. It had been eleven years after all, or maybe they thought she was dead. It was plausible since she had disappeared with Capricorn one day and never returned. Lucy knew that her answers were out there and she would have to go find them, but she couldn't help but stay and wonder.

Lucy flipped to a new page of paper and began to write. It had been a confusing and hectic year. For the first six months of the year she and the other people of Tenroujima had disappeared, and it had given Sabertooth the opportunity to claim them the strongest. Droy had gotten fat, Bisca and Alzack had come out they were pregnant and were secretly married. They also now had a seven month old baby names Asuka, who was the cutest thing. Fairy Tail had fallen into ruin and was shamed for losing its strongest members and master. Then they had returned and there was the training for a month and then the GMG. Then that had spiraled out of control with the Eclipse and Dragon Festival problem. Then it all came to now. It was a series of events that Lucy couldn't help but think were a little too close together. Lucy decided to come back to the paper later so put it down on the desk again for later.

Lucy exited the small house and found Loke and Porlyusica sitting and glaring at each other. Lucy breathed in and was surprised by the smell, it wasn't like the normal outdoors smell, it was stronger, but somehow better. It must be her new nose that was doing it. Then she caught another scent, it was fierce and crackling with something dark, trying to follow it Lucy discovered the smell was coming from Porlyusica and Loke, it was the smell of their anger. And as she closed her eyes and smelt she discovered it was like looking at a world of colored scents. The background was black, but the scents gave her an actual image of the area that matched what it looked like when she opened her eyes. Lucy was a little frightened of these new instincts, she had never seen or heard or smelt things like this before, but at the same time it was amazing.

Lucy shook away the thoughts and approached the two sitting rocks. Lucy took up a rock between the two and fidgeted as her nose took in the mean smell. "So, what's going on?" Lucy asked finally, not being able to take the tense atmosphere and wondering what they were fighting about. Loke and Porlyusica seemed to come out of there glaring match, surprised by her voice, and looked at her briefly before going back to glaring at each other.

"Your pesky lion wants you to use your magic already and start making contracts with new spirits that he brought you from the Spirit King. Then he says that the Spirit King wants to take you to a place in Fiore to make a contract with an exiled Spirit that is exceptionally powerful. And then he believes you should start training with him and some of your new spirits. But your magic is still a little frazzled at this point, I would by the end of the day it should be fine, but right now you are not in the best of sorts and he demands you begin immediately," Porlyusica hissed out every word with an angry lash that made Lucy flinch, but Loke held his ground against the elderly woman. Lucy thought about what she said and checked her magic and found it was still a little frazzled as the new magic merged with it and the Second Origin powered the first reserve. Lucy knew that she would have to be the one to put an end to this standstill and thought for a moment.

"Then how about this for you two to consider. What if I meditated out here for a while in a way that calms my magic to settle it quickly and then go with the Spirit King to meet this exiled Spirit? This will give me some time before the fist contract to heal a bit. After that I will take a break and meditate again after the contract and then begin doing the contracts that Loke wants me to do now?" Lucy offered and hoped the two would come to an agreement over it. She was not disappointed as the two of them thought and then nodded their heads in agreement. They still threw a spiteful look at each other, but it was better than before. "But before that I wanted to know Porlyusica-san, how were you able to survive? And what exactly did happen that destroyed the entire magical continent and killed its people?"

Porlyusica sighed as she explained what was going on. "My house is protected from all evil and dark energies from a barrier potion that I discovered a few weeks ago. What with Zeref and all I thought it would be a good idea to try something and then see if it worked well. If it did I was going to give it to Makarov to protect Fairy Tail. But I was still testing it even now. It wasn't powerful enough to withstand the blast, but it lasted long enough so that my garden, my house, herbs, that little pond, and I came out unscathed for the most part." She stopped and let Lucy take in everything that she said. "As for your second question that goes back to when I was younger with Makarov and the others. I had been with them on an S-class mission to disperse medical attention if necessary. But while they all were destroying a large and powerful dark guild I was wandering around the place. It was known to have vast knowledge and I was interested. They had a library and one book was laid out on a table. It was a book of dark prophecies laid out. It was in a different language. I'm still translating it now. But it foretold of this event and One Piece. It even told of ways to spot this dark event coming. But it came quicker than expected and I was not able to warn you. I tried sending word over a communications lacrima but you brats were having another of your stupid parties."

Lucy sighed as she took in the words. It was now at least known that something like this was going to happen, but Lucy wondered how many other events like this would happen. But she didn't want to dwell on it; she had to stay focused on fixing the problem that was in front of her right now. She then turned to Loke and asked, "What new keys though? And who is this exiled Spirit?" Lucy was focusing on staying positive. New spirits meant new friends, and she always loved getting new spirits. Loke smiled at her and then dangled more than fifty keys in her face. Lucy gaped wondering how he had expected to make contracts with all of those and not pass out. But she noticed something, some of the keys weren't silver or gold, they were Sapphire, Onyx, Marble, Lapis Lazuli, coral and other things like that. They were completely different from anything she had seen before.

"You'll have the 88 keys in your possession by the end of the day, Lucy. The Spirit King wanted to help out, so he gave me these special keys for you to use, keys that haven't been used in over a century because nobody has been worthy to contract them. You see these special keys can only have owners that are approved by the Spirit King. Also, you know have a complete set of Zodiac Keys. Yukino-san asked me to give you hers to use on your journey. And then there is the last surprise, because of your magic power increasing exponentially our spirit weapons have returned. You see when a mage is strong and has a lot of magic then her spirits are able to present her with a weapon or helpful object, and you've gotten so much magical power in you now that you'll be able to use these celestial weapons. Your Fleuve d'étoiles is actually able to do more than extend, but you can ask Eridanus, the maker of that whip, about the other functions later. Anyway, we spirits always have these weapons waiting for a master who is able to use them, and now you are able. I'll have the spirits who want to share there weapons come down with there's when they make a contract with you. We only give weapons when needed. If a spirit doesn't think you need their weapon then they won't give it, or if they're unsure. But everybody knows of you up there, so I don't think any of them think badly of you," Loke explained as he handed her all the keys that she had yet to make contracts with. "I'll be leaving now to tell the Spirit King the plan and to come get you in like three hours, your time." And with that the lion spirit disappeared in golden light leaving her with her new keys and a little box. Opening it up she found a pair of rings that were thin and made of crystal, but they had a red stone at the top. There was a little note saying that they were from Loke and were his weapons for her to use. It also said that he would teach her how to use them later. Lucy practically squealed in excitement, but got a very annoyed glare from the medic with her, and that promptly stopped her.

Lucy slipped the two rings of and watched in fascination as they adjusted to the size of her middle fingers. Then realizing she only had three hours Lucy slipped into the meditative pose that Capricorn had taught her. Lucy vaguely heard the medic walk away, but then Lucy slipped deep within herself.

* * *

After the two and a half hours Lucy stopped her meditation. She got up and stretched as he muscles had gotten acquainted with pose. Then she felt all around her magic and found that the meditation had worked, and now the magic wasn't frayed like it was before. Lucy couldn't help but be a little excited by this and giggled. Then she looked down at herself and realized she looked like a mess and felt like one.

She hadn't taken a shower or changed her clothes since the incident. So Lucy called out Virgo and the Spirit had obviously understood what was needed. Virgo used some product on her that cleaned her up well enough to be presentable, and not stinky or greasy looking. Then Virgo unfolded the clothes she had brought. It was a pair of tight, silky, and black pants tucked into a pair of high heeled boots that went to mid calf. The boots were also black with laces up the front. Then Lucy put on the red, long sleeved chiffon top that exposed a nice bit of cleavage. The shirt was loose to allow movement and made of a strong material. And underneath was a yellow bikini that could be seen through the sheer material. Then Lucy put her hair in a ponytail and noticed with surprise that her hair was much longer than she remembered. The blonde locks now went to her hips and thus making the Ponytail not as ideal. Lucy called out Cancer as well and had him, not cut, but style her hair. Lucy had always wanted longer hair, but it just would not grow, and now she had her wish. There was no way Lucy was cutting it now. So Cancer put her hair up into an elegant pun with two pieced falling besides her face to frame it, and her bangs pulled to the right. It was like her old hairstyle when she lived as an heiress, but the bun was a little sloppier to give it a little something more. Lucy liked it a lot either way.

"The clothes are water proof so if you need to jump into the water while wearing them, once you get out the water won't stick to them, but just fall off. So they won't be wet ever. Of course your skin will still be wet. I thought this outfit would be more appropriate for what you are going to be, a pirate and all," Virgo said and walked over to Lucy, then out of thin air she materialized two objects. One was a small sword, about a foot and a half long, and had a gold, shimmering sheathe. The other was a belt that was black and had gold designs on it, but as Lucy looked closer she saw the gold was actually celestial magic. The belt was like what rock climbers wore with the straps also around the thighs and then up the side of the leg to connect wit the hip part of the belt. There was a holster on the outside of each thigh area. On the left Virgo put the small sword and on the left one Virgo put the whip. "This is my gift for you, it is an anti-theft belt and it returns to you when it has been stolen when you are not wearing it. It has the ability to hold the eight-eight keys that you will be having, so I thought it would be good to give you now. Orion-sama gave me the blade to give to you. That is all hime; the King will be here soon, so I shall take my leave."

Lucy was left to her own so she fingered the intricate belt before deciding it would be a good idea to put all the keys on it. She place all the silver keys on a holster in the back, separate from the others. Then she placed all the keys together by their making: gold with gold, Sapphire with Sapphire, and Black with Black. Once that was done Lucy waited and checked the time by touching Horologium's key. It was 9:59. The King would be here in a minute, on the dot Lucy bet. And just like she had predicted he appeared just at that moment, large and powerful like always. He grinned down at her and then bent down with his hand open. "Hurry Child and get on." It was an order and Lucy did so immediately. Lucy felt a little weird riding on the King's hand, but she knew that she could not deny him, she was a spirit mage, and he was the King. He was also very nice and friendly once you got to know him.

"So who exactly is this spirit? And why was he exiled?" Lucy asked as the Spirit King walked to their destination, though his steps were larger so they were actually going quite fast. Lucy turned her head to look at the King, and saw as a grim look spread over his face.

"You have met this spirit before, and he was banished over a hundred years ago. He has been able to continue living for this long because he is the second most powerful spirit, I being the first. Though normally I would not even think of letting him back into the spirit world I have a way to contain him, and he will be a great asset to you. I have decided that you will be his newest owner, and he will have to go along with it," The King said, his voice shaking the air and area around them. Lucy wondered what spirit could last for over a hundred years, but rationalized that if he was second to the king then he was powerful, incredible powerful. "The last master of his treated him with respect, which made this spirit happy to obey him. But the mage was dark and evil at heart, and slowly began to corrupt the spirit's celestial body. Even now that mage's magic is strong enough to affect him, even though there contract was broken long ago. After this spirit returned to the spirit world he did not heal as I had hoped, he began to attack other spirits and I had learned that he had killed many humans while with his master. So I exiled him for all eternity."

Lucy took in his words and grew a little scared at this spirit. If he was that powerful, then would he attack them? Lucy hoped not, she wouldn't survive if he did decide to attack. It's not that she doubted the king, but she didn't want the king to get hurt protecting her. "But which one is it?" Lucy asked realizing the king had not answered her. The King grumbled and huffed before answering her.

"It is Draco the Dragon, a diamond keyed celestial spirit. But you know him as Acnologia, and his old master was Zeref." Lucy gasped at this information and wondered how a spirit could become a monster like Acnologia. "He is also the King of all Dragons. He was the first Dragon. Just as Leo was the first Lion. And I was the first King. But I understand that you must fear him for what he did, and I'm sorry for that. But I am not just doing this for him to help you…I was hoping you could help him." Lucy cocked her head to the side and was about to ask how she could help Acnologia, but the King beat her to it. "I believe that if Acnologia experiences the love of a good master, and is continuously bathed in the light of your magic, then maybe he could turn back into the Dragon he was before; a Dragon like your friends' parents."

Lucy continued to look at the King as she tried to understand. She could turn Acnologia back into a good spirit? The King had that much faith in her? Lucy couldn't help but smile at this. She would do her best for all those that had faith in her. And she would do it for herself, so that she could believe in herself a little more. "All right, I'll give it a try! I promise that I won't give up on any of my friends!" Lucy cheered, and this caused the King to smile at the blonde in his hands. She was the best Spirit Mage he knew. She was kind and loved all of them. She was even willing to help Acnologia, his old friend and a spirit who had hurt her and her family, because she loved spirits. She was a one-in-a-billion kind of person. _Thank you Lucy for being the way you are. And thank you Heartfilia Layla, for raising your daughter to love us all_, thought the Spirit King.

* * *

After about a half hour of walk and Lucy was sure they had crossed a border of some sort they arrived at a large mountain. It was dark, but the whole country was dark, not a single drop of sunlight was left. But this mountain seemed darker than the others; Lucy guessed it was because Acnologia was here that she thought that way. It put Lucy on edge in a new way. Normally she would just get frightened, but her hairs were sticking up, her eyes and ears focused more intently on everything around her. Her nose picked up every little detail and created a vision of everything in her mind of the landscape, and she could even smell the dark power of Acnologia. Lucy had never felt more aware. At this moment she didn't think anything could sneak up on her, she was too aware. Lucy guessed this was how Dragon Slayers were always able to find their enemies; they always knew what was going on around them.

This took a little of the edge off of her shoulders, but not enough for her not to reach unconsciously for her keys. They were always her silent and ready support. She needed them, they were her friends. And for the most part they always knew what to say to cheer her up or calm her down, even Plue. She felt her spirits' voices in her head saying it would be alright, and so she calmed down a little bit, and became less frightened. This was going to be one of her future friends and she was scared of him? It was like with Gajeel, he beat her up and now they were like siblings that teased each other relentlessly. Acnologia was the same as Gajeel. He was led down the wrong path during a time where Spirits were beginning to get abused. He was led astray and found somebody that wasn't like that. It wasn't Acnologia's fault. It was Zeref's fault for the way he is now. Lucy's body uncoiled and she got up from sitting on the King's shoulder – she had moved from his hand to let him drop his arm- and stood confidently. She wasn't sure how this meeting would go, but she had to stick with what she knew. The Spirits had always been her friends, she just had to make another friend, and save this friend from his darkness. Lucy knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to show Acnologia first that she wasn't afraid of him, but not arrogant either.

"It seems you have calmed down a bit. I promise I won't let him hurt you child. He is weakened from his time here on earth. I am much stronger than him. Any attack by him I could wave off." The King said as he continued to walk through the mountain range. When they reached the middle of the mountain range they heard a piercing screech from above. The Spirit King did not move as Acnologia descended upon them. Just as Acnologia was about to sink his teeth in the King grabbed the dragon by the neck and threw him to the ground. "Is that anyway to greet your king, Draco?" The King asked in cold tone, looking at one of his old subjects with a harsh glare.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Spirit King? Finally going to finish me off now that the world is over and you need not worry about endangering people with your power?" Lucy had never heard Acnologia, no Draco, talk before. His voice was gruff and powerful as he lay on the ground not seeming to care that he was just taken down. But she also heard smoothness in his voice that rang of his true intelligence. It seemed to fit his title as King of the Dragons.

"No, old friend, I am not here to kill you. I am here to make a deal with you. I will allow you to work away your sins if you make a contract with this girl, and help her in her quest to bring back light to this world," The Spirit King said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The Dragon lifted its head at the words spoken, but he only seemed to grow angry at them.

"Me, Acnologia, make a contract with some weak little girl that can not even comprehend my power? I rather like it here, so I'll pass," Acnologia stood and looked like he was about to take off when she did something that surprised both spirits.

"Wait!" Lucy cried as she scrambled down the Spirit Kings arm that was outstretched to strike. She made her way to his palm and stood her ground. Lucy was level with the dragon's eyes at this point. "I know of your power. I have seen it with my own eyes. I was one of the mages that was on Tenroujima. I am not afraid of you! I understand your power is far beyond mine. But I don't believe you like it here. I don't believe you at all!"

Her words garnered a violent roar from the dragon, but Lucy did not shake as she was staring down his throat. One he was over his snout came closer to her, but Lucy did not move. "What did you say, little spirit mage? It is you who I don't believe. You are not worthy to wield my key!" It was mean and full of bitterness, and Lucy knew immediately what he was talking about.

"I get it! You hate spirit mages because you come from a time where Spirits were being abused. You hated it; you didn't want anybody to see you as nothing but a key with some power behind it! That's normal! But you aren't a key to me. You're a friend!" Lucy took a moment to take a deep breath before she once again began to yell. The King said nothing, just watched as the young mage that all spirits adored showed them all once again that there was somebody who cared and loved them. "And let me tell you what I don't believe you mean. I don't believe you're content down here. That's nothing but a lie. A lie you've told yourself to stop the pain. Aren't you lonely? You've spent over a hundred years without somebody to care for you, to call a friend! You were cast out of your home, and since then everybody has hated your existence and feared it as well! No matter how dark someone is, loneliness is the worst thing. I'm not afraid of you Draco the Dragon! I want to help you; I want to be your friend. I don't want to be your master and I hate the word. So please just hear me out! You aren't the one to blame for the way you are. You found a person who respected you and you liked them having your key. But that isn't your fault. You were tired of Spirits being mistreated, weren't you? You just wanted to find a person that wouldn't just see you as a key. And there is nothing wrong with that! But now that person is gone. I'm not Zeref and I never will be! But I do want to be your friend, so please let me end your loneliness! You can go home…you can be with the people you once saw as friends…and you can gain one more friend right here and now…me. I hate seeing a spirit in pain. So I ask you to be my friend, please. Let go of your hatred and let love in." Lucy's voice had grown soft at the end as she shed tears for the pained spirit. They just wouldn't stop coming. She loved spirits too much for her to be able to stand one so in pain in front of her. The Spirit King smiled, and though it was only in his mind he couldn't help but shed a tear on the inside at her words. His smile grew wider and wider as he watched the emotions flicker over the Dragon's face. They were emotions of bewilderment and surprise, but there was a hope in Draco's eyes that the King had not seen in ages. Lucy's words had hit home for the dragon.

Lucy took a breath as she walked forward, closer and closer to the Dragon's face that was at the end of the King's fingertips. Lucy continued to walk and then she leaned forward. She stretched her arms out wide and fell forward, hugging the dragon's snout to her. Her tears fell onto the dragon's scales, and though it was not visible, where her tears landed his scales would change to a brilliant, shimmering gold. There normal color. Finally Lucy got off the Dragon who was too shocked to shake her off. Once she did get off he looked up to see the Spirit King looking at the girl with a fondness he had never displayed before for any human. Acnologia, no Draco, lowered his head again to her and placed his snout under her hand. "From this day forward, Draco the Dragon pledges his loyalty to Lucy Heartfilia. She may call upon him whenever as his repentance. A contract is now born." And with that Draco disappeared into gold light like all of Lucy's other spirits. Lucy looked up the Spirit King and smiled. He smiled right back at her, and with his mind he checked what Draco was doing. He found the Dragon already asleep in the heart of his star, recovering all the powers he had lost. With a shimmed the Spirit King transported them back to Porlyusica's house. Lucy just stayed where she was for a moment and then opened her hand.

Lucy held Draco's key carefully and lovingly as she studied it. Her fingers caressed the key in memorization. It was made of solid black diamond, from Lucy's knowledge of gems, a sign of the Dragon's prestige in the Spirit world, his strength, the formidable contract, and his darkness. The last one made Lucy a little sad as she thought of that characteristic. She hated the thought of one of her friends being in such a state, but she knew that she would do her best to heal him. But she was pleased when she saw a part of the key was that of a normal diamond. It was proof that she had gotten through to him, even if it was just a little. His key was brilliant though, a dragon wing was the stem of the key, and his curved neck and head was the bow, his constellation was nestled into the center of his neck with rubies.

Lucy placed the key next to Corvus the Crow, they were both black, but Corvus's key was made of black onyx. Lucy walked back into the small tree house and found Porlyusica asleep in the bed. Not wanting to wake the woman Lucy crept back outside, but first she grabbed an apple from the table. Once outside Lucy released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She walked back over to the rocks that she had been mediating on and ate her apple. After she was finished she decided that she didn't want to meditate again. Not at the moment. It was only 12:00 and there was time for that later. Lucy decided to do something else.

Lucy got up and started walking down a path all Fairy Tail mages knew. From this path Lucy went to Fairy Tail. It was only about a forty-five minute walk, but the path was covered in fallen tree limbs and, but those did not deter her. Lucy used it as an opportunity. She ran through the path going a pace that was much faster than how fast she normally could go. She jumped high over fallen trees or skid underneath them. She even did a cartwheel between two trees. By the time she was at the broken guild she was only slightly out of breath. More from her bodies adjustment to the muscles they were developing from having dragon skills forced upon her than anything.

Lucy walked to what was supposed to be the front of Fairy Tail. Everything was completely destroyed, and the bodies were covered in a gray material that was caused by the dark energy in the air. Lucy willed the tears away. The she took out her key and summoned Virgo. "Punishment time, hime?" Lucy just shook her head, and turned to face her spirit. She tried to do her best to put on a smile. But it was hard when Virgo was looking at her like that: like she knew the truth.

"I want to see if I can salvage any of their stuff. Do you think you could help me? And do you think you could get me a trunk to put all of the stuff into?" The maid just nodded her head and began to look with her princess. Lucy found it hard to look through the rubble, but she needed something physical to remember them by on her journey. They combed over the whole area and Lucy and Virgo were surprised to find a number of things were safe. Gray's necklace, Juvia's umbrella, Natsu's scarf, Laxus's sound pods, Cana's cards, Evergreen's fan, Wendy's favorite white ribbon, Happy's knapsack, Pantherlily's sword, One of Mira's dresses that she kept in back for emergencies, Elfman's 'man' jacket, Charle's tail ribbon, Erza's earrings, Levy's Gale-force reading glasses, Gajeel's gloves, and some other small things, and she also found the Guild mark stamp. When they were done Virgo took all of it to the Spirit world saying she would pack it all up while Lucy went to her apartment. Lucy got to the entrance again and turned to face all of them again. "Everyone, I promise I won't fail. This adventure would be a lot more fun with all of you, but I know in my heart you're all watching over me, rooting for me. Don't worry, I'm a Fairy Tail mage, I'll get this done. For my family and the friends here, I'll get One Piece and restore the light. I mean what's the point of magic if I can't use it to save my friends? Also, when I get back I promise to give you an answer. I didn't know what to do when you told me, and I'm still thinking about how I fee. But I will give you an answer. Anyway, just wait for me, all of you. There is nothing to worry about. I won't be returning till I have One Piece. I'll see you all later, I promise."

Lucy then turned around and began walking, though she had her left hand raised in the traditional Fairy Tail sign. She put it down and once again began to run. She ran to her apartment which wasn't that far away, and panicked at the state she saw it in. But as she walked through the area she noticed something strange. Her box of letters, Michelle, and her book were all in a stack in the center of her bedroom, and all were perfectly fine. Lucy was glad and scooped them up gently into her arms. Virgo came and took them away to pack in the trunk. Then Lucy began looking for any of her clothes that could've been in anyway salvageable. Lucy found her hair products in bulk, her body and face products, a few towels, and her raciest lingerie. How the lingerie could survive while the normal stuff didn't was a wonder to Lucy. Lucy still had Virgo take it all back to the spirit world and Virgo promised to put her lingerie in a different bag, and to also have some other kinds made for her. Lucy then walked through the town for a little extra time; she went to the market to see if any of the food was still good. It wasn't a complete waste of time; the canned goods were all still edible. So Lucy, despite feeling bad for it, grabbed bags of them. Porlyusica would need the food as well. She wondered how the woman would survive here. Lucy decided she would ask once she got back to the tree house.

Once again Lucy took off running, doing jumps, rolls, and other little things while running through the woods. But she always kept the bags of food safe somehow. Reaching the tree house Lucy saw Porlyusica sweeping up around the area. Making only a small amount of noise Lucy approached her. The ever aware woman heard her and turned to face the coming blonde. "What are those? And where were you?" The woman questioned as she took in the girl's fresh appearance. Lucy was surprised as well. She had been rolling and crashing into the ground for more than an hour, but her clothes were not at all dirty of scratched.

"I got back around twelve and decided I wanted to see if I could salvage anything from the guild and my home. I found only a few things and those I had Virgo take back to the spirit world till I get a ship. I went to the market and took the canned food, the only stuff not covered in a weird gray gunk. I was wondering how you're going to survive Porlyusica-san?" The old woman turned and entered the house; Lucy followed thinking that was what she was supposed to do. Lucy was surprised by all the ingredients on the desk.

"I will be putting myself into a medically induced coma with a daily shot of an IV drip that will be enough to last me four years and three months. I will take some of the food and then delay the drip for three days before starting it. It is already set on a schedule, so I will be fine. I will be asleep like everyone else, but I will have another potion to wake me up. I want you to place it in my hands while I am asleep. After that you should get going. The Darkness will slowly get to you too if you don't leave the continent soon. But I have a something for you. It is a location lacrima, I'll plant it here in the earth and give you the other one, this way you'll be able to find you're way back and wake us all up. So tomorrow morning I want you to leave as quickly as possible." Porlyusica explained and showed Lucy everything. Lucy nodded her head as she took in every word and detail. They then decided that they would eat everything they could while saving some for Lucy's trip to the East Blue and in the morning Lucy would head off.

Lucy drew a map of the outside world, and describes everything that she could. Porlyusica even stated that she wished to meet a skilled doctor from the outside for more medical knowledge. Lucy promised that she would find and amazing doctor and then introduce them. And then Lucy told her about devil fruits and how she almost ate one. Porlyusica also asked for one to look into for study. Once again Lucy promised the older woman. After they had their big dinner Lucy went outside and began to make contracts with all the new spirits she had. Lucy made contract after contract and she found she was running out of room in the small notebook that Virgo kept safe for her. Thankfully Lucy had just enough room to fit them all. But most of the spirits were pretty easy and all were very nice.

Lucy contracted Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus first and was happy to actually talk to them all, but she told them that she was going to break their contract when she brought Yukino back so they could be with her. All there of them were happy to hear that, and Pisces even shed a few happy tears in gratitude. The mother Pisces gave Lucy a silver pair of anklets that were silver with a blue stone dangling from it, she explained they would increase the power of her kicks and add water to the attacks, like her kicks. She explained that they would also control the water around her if she was in the water, but only five feet of water in a circle around her. The mother also explained that to Lucy how Lucy could use them like requip equipment and change their color. The other two said their gifts were unneeded.

Then Lucy met Eridanus, The River and the creator of her whip, she explained to Lucy how the whip had four abilities and showed her how to use these abilities. And she explained how now that she was Lucy's spirit Lucy would have access to these functions. Orion was one that definitely interested her, and he came out with Canis Major besides him, Orion explained it as Canis was his hunting partner, so they came together. He also seems to have a thing for Virgo since he blushed and stuttered when she was brought up. Cetus, the Sea Monster, was massive, and Lucy found him quite amazing. He could control water and could be summoned on land, but was stronger in water. He would be perfect for the journey. His gift was a talisman to place on her boat when she got one to steer monsters away. Corvus, the Crow, liked to be called Raven as it was his first name. He seemed to have a thing for Lucy as he blushed like a fool and offered to do anything for her. Loke came out and tried to beat him for doing so. Corvus could manipulate shadows and take of the form of a crow. Corvus gave her a black cloak lined with crow feather, it would apparently make people stop paying attention to her and forget she was there. Hercules was quite a surprise, he was amazingly strong, but he was so bashful. Also, like Orion, when he was summoned Pegasus came out with him. They were battle partners. He gave her a pair of upper armbands with his and Taurus's symbol on them. He explained with a blush and stutter that he and the zodiac had combined their weapons to make something stronger for her. They increased her strength to be able to lift like them, but a little less, because that would mean she had their combined power. Leo Minor was Loke's younger brother, and he looked about Wendy's looking age, so ten. It was so cute because he wanted to be just like his big brother. Lucy just had to hug him when she saw him.

Time passed quickly while she was making contracts, and by the time she was done, Lucy was done, just completely exhausted. But she couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked at her new keys. They all made her so happy, each and every one of them were amazing and nice. Lucy stared at the stars as she lay on the dirt and found her friends with her well trained eye. It was so natural to see them all. She waved her hand up to them, and Lucy could've sworn that a few winked at her. Lucy laughed, the first time in over a week, and it was so much better. She slowly stood up when a golden light flashed behind her, it was Loke.

"You really should've wave at the stars Lucy, somebody will think that you're insane." Loke gave a little chuckle and helped her to her feet. He walked them over to the stones and had her sit down. Lucy sat confused as Loke pulled things out of a bag. "The other Zodiacs asked me to deliver these to you. You already got your gifts from Virgo, Taurus, and I, but your original Zodiacs wanted to give you something as well. Aquarius won't admit to it, but she was working hard with Cancer for her gift to you. She is worried about you, not that she'll admit it." Lucy smiled at this and sent a silent thank you to Aquarius as she touched her key. "You might want to change your shoes. Virgo gave me a pair, and roll up your pants." He handed her the shoes and Lucy smiled. They were black gladiator's sandals that wrapped up her calf. Lucy tucked the top of her pants into them, but besides that left them alone. "This way you can wear the anklets more comfortably, or so she said." Lucy placed the anklets that Pisces had given her on each ankle. Then she pulled the armbands on to the middle of each of her upper arms. The armbands were golden and went well with the gold bikini underneath.

Loke pulled out more gifts from the Zodiacs. She got another pair of anklets from Capricorn that would increase her kicking strength and make her faster. She placed those on immediately. Then looking at the two anklets she poured her power into them and changed their chains to gold to match. She got a pair of earring from Aries that would make her unsusceptible to charms, hypnosis, illusions, and drugs with the intention to knock out or make weaker. They were shaped into pink clouds and Lucy replaced hers immediately, though she had to ask Loke for help as she didn't have a mirror and didn't want to stab herself. From Scorpio she got a golden bracelet that would make a hard and compressed Sand shield that bullets couldn't pierce. Gemini gave her a small device that Lucy could speak into and it would change her voice into anybody that she heard before. Apparently Sagittarius was working with a number or other spirits to make her a bow, and it wouldn't be completed for a while. Finally Lucy got the gift from Cancer and Aquarius. It was a beautiful silver choker with a blue ribbon woven into it. Apparently it would allow her to swim like a mermaid underwater, increase the power of her attacks while she was under, breath underwater for over an hour, and not be affected by water pressure. Lucy immediately clasped it around her neck and changed it to gold with a red ribbon. Then she changed the rings from Loke to gold as well. With that done Lucy pounced on Loke and began to thank him and all the other spirits profusely. She even began to tear a little, but willed the tears away. She knew that without them all she would not be able to do this.

"Thank You, all of you."

* * *

So there is another chapter! I hope you all liked it. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I just could not stop writing.

Next Chapter Lucy will be leaving. But she will do so in an unexpected style.

Review!

~Stay Free


	3. Another Beginning

**A Different Journey**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail, but it would be awesome if I did. And the main characters would be girls if I did it. I just can't write well from a guy's perspective and make it sound nice. _

_Lucy is going out to sea in this chapter. Also, we will be dealing with a few people already. Arrival at Dawn Island shall be in this. And I'm probably going to go past that._

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Beginning

Lucy got up from her meditating position and peaked open and eyelid expecting the worst. But Lucy remembered that there was no light to blind her, not anymore at least. And there wouldn't be unless she got going. Lucy got up and stretched, her muscles still adjusting, but Porlyusica said that if she continued taking the medicine on a schedule then she would adjust quickly and within a few more days she wouldn't feel a strain. This spurred Lucy to open the vial that had been left besides her and downed it in one go, loving the fast relief magical the remedy gave. Then Lucy slipped back into her shoes and entered the small tree house.

Porlyusica was already preparing to be put into a coma. She had eaten way more than she was comfortable eating and drank more than she could drink. She was irritable and lethargic from the food and water, but it was necessary so that she could last a few days before the IV began. Lucy watched as she began putting potions and talismans on the walls and other stuff. She needed them if she was going to be in a vulnerable state with the darkness around. It would keep it out and allow her to sleep in peace. Lucy watched her as she worked; making sure that she didn't forget any of it. When Porlyusica was done Lucy began to pack her bag with the stuff that was laid out. Lucy first put a blanket and towel in the bottom of the large bag. She wrapped a wooden box filled with vial of medicine and then placed it on top of the towel, and then a first aid kit on top of it. Next she put in a few cans of food and two bottles of water. After that came two shirts that were just like her red one, chiffon and loose, but there was a black one and a yellow one. The she placed the tracking lacrima in the bag wrapped in one of the shirts. She placed an air pen in the bag as well, and the sheet of paper with the time line. She also took a few vials of ink and feather pen. After that she zipped up the waterproof bag and made it small to put into a little incense bag on her him. The bag shrunk thanks to Microscopium who gave her the shrinking bag. Once Lucy was sure the tied on, waterproof incense bag was secured to her key ring she turned to face Porlyusica.

The old woman was lying on the bed stilly as she inserted an IV into herself. Then she relaxed on the bed, her arms at her sides as she waited. Lucy brought her the vial that would send her into a coma. Porlyusica downed it in a go, and then Lucy watched as she fell asleep. Not like she would be waking up anytime soon. Lucy then took the other vial and placed it in the hand without the IV. That hand she brought up to lie on the woman's heart. Lucy took another moment before bringing the blanket up to her neck. The hand with the IV was placed overtop of the blanket so as not to disturb it.

Lucy began to walk to the door and took her cloak off the wall. It was the one Corvus gave her; it was so she wasn't noticed by the darkness that was slowly waking up. The cloak was smooth and soft with the crow feathers decorating it. Lucy tied the string around her neck and then walked out the door, making sure that the talismans were all in place. Then Lucy took off running, she wanted to begin by running and not using her magic for as long as possible, it would help build up her endurance, and when she got to an obstacle was when she would do something acrobatic. She needed to be conservative, but push herself. Lucy summoned the watch compass that Pyxis had given her. It would point her to the south-west, and on to the open ocean. She was heading to Hargeon, and then would deal with transportation once she got there.

Lucy eventually grew tired as the miles went on and on, but she still kept going, relying now on her magical power to give her energy and push her on faster to her destination. But in the end her muscles ached and she was only allowed to take the potion ever twelve hours. So Lucy took out on of her new keys and summoned Auriga the charioteer. He was a transport spirit and he drove his horses quickly to the port, in the time that he was driving Lucy began to think of how she was going to approach transportation across the water. She could call upon Cetus but he would crush the town if she summoned him close to it. He was just too big to summon there. She would have to swim out a ways from the port and then summon him. They arrived at the port with little trouble, but Lucy was disturbed to see a few shadows dancing as they were going. Once they reached the beginning of the town Lucy thanked the spirit and pet the horses whose hair shone like celestial fire, before she began walking through the town.

Lucy did not like the town at the moment. She had her nose and ears perked for even the slightest sound, but there was none. Her eyes were constantly shifting and the hair on her arms stood on end. It was a sign of paranoia, Lucy knew this, but she felt the need to be cautious. If darkness was taking form slowly then Lucy had to be careful of everywhere she went till she reached the Outer World. Thankfully she had no problems on her way to the pier, but once she was there she definitely did not want to go swimming.

The water was pitch black and inky looking, not the inviting blue that was its normal color. But Lucy realized that she had to at least get two-hundred feet out before she summoned the giant creature. So Lucy took off the cloak and let it disappear into a flicker of gold dust to wait till she wanted to wear it again. Lucy then jumped into the water and poured magic into the choker on her neck. She was swimming faster than anyone and she knew that, and she was heading in the right direction at the moment. The water felt weird to her, it was thicker than it should've been, but thankfully due to the choker she could see perfectly in the murky water and was taking it all in stride as she breathed under the water. Breathing under the water was a weird experience for Lucy, she was expecting the she would need air soon, or that she would have to struggle to keep even and not go up and float. But she stayed in a constant state in the water.

Once Lucy knew she was a good distance out she pulled out Cetus's sapphire wave key. Once she had summoned him Lucy was out of the water. She was sitting on Cetus's large head holding onto one of the many fins when he appeared under her. Cetus is a large sea monster about two-hundred and forty feet long and seventy feet tall. Cetus has a long and thick muscular neck that has a trail of fins going down the back of the neck like a mane. Its head is that of a dragon-like look but with fins on its jaws, long think teeth that stick out of its mouth, and glowing yellow eyes. Its body is wide like that of a whale, but it has two leg-like limbs coming out from its sides and bending at an elbow to come forward. On these limbs are a pair of claws which have webbing in-between each to swim easier. Then down the center of its stomach is a line of fins like the ones down its back and black fish scales make up its stomach. Then from there Cetus has a long curling tail that ends with a large fin. Cetus's body is a navy blue color. His fins and webbing are a paler blue that cause a sharp contrast and his fish scales are an endless black. Cetus could be summoned anywhere but he is stronger in water.

"Cetus, do you think that you could take me to the Outside Ocean, and then I'll summon Pyxis to take us to the East Blue?" Lucy asked the large spirit who was truly amazing in her opinion. He was the fist Sea Monster, but he was really kind. His eyes came to look upwards at her as she talked to him and he nodded his head.

"Of course Hime," besides from the stories of this outside ocean, the Grand Line, I would like the feel its waters myself. And I would like to see these 'Sea Kings' of there's." And with that Cetus took off, going at a brutally fast pace, but Lucy was fine just resting against his mane of fins which were silky and soft. Lucy's body wasn't drenched due to a charm that Hydra gave her as his gift, it would have water just slide off her body and hair, so she came out dry. Lucy packed the towel as a pillow. But she wasn't feeling sleepy right not, just a little cold, so she summoned a different cloak. It was one given to her by Phoenix; it was made out of the bird's feathers and was a brilliant, flaming red. The feathers actually held a small fire deep within them making it so that Lucy was warm despite the cold air around her. With that Lucy directed Cetus as they continued going. It was once they reached the border that they stopped. Lucy called out Pyxis at that moment and he bounced around on Cetus, thoroughly annoying the Sea Monster. Lucy just picked he spirit up and held him in her arms. Lucy then held on tightly to Cetus's fin as they passed through. It was worse than Lucy imagined.

The wind was howling loudly and it hurt Lucy's ears. Large waves, the size of Cetus, were crashing around them. And a nasty storm raged overhead. Lucy just wanted it to all stop, but she had to keep going. Lucy looked down to see Pyxis confused. His compass was spinning around and around, and it was not stopping. Obviously the Grand Line was affecting him. Cetus was doing better than all of them as he just barreled through waves and sped through, going in any direction. "Pyxis, don't focus on pointing us to an island here on the Grand Line, point us to the East Blue!" Lucy shouted over the storm, thankfully the spirit heard her and it's pointer started to slow and point. Lucy cheered in happiness and then told Cetus their direction. He took off in the direction immediately, his speed increasing as he continued through the malevolent water.

For the next few days they continued heading in the direction, and then it all just stopped suddenly. There was a line of where the dark clouds stopped and the clear sky began. There was no wind now, something Lucy was thankful for, another thing she was thankful for was that she asked Cancer to make her hair tight in the bun today, so the winds hadn't affected it and neither did the water. Looking down at Pyxis she saw he was doing better and she watched as he walked to the front of Cetus and directed his fellow spirit, of course Cetus was not happy by being ordered around by the spirit, but did as was said so that Lucy could reach her destination.

Cetus trudged along, obviously he was exhausted and so was Lucy from having him out for so long. She decided it would be better to send them back now and let them rest, and herself. So despite the two's disagreement Lucy sent them back asking that they just take themselves into consideration. This caused Lucy to drop into the water suddenly, but she was fine. What she was not fine with was the large water monster that was coming after her with an open mouth. Lucy immediately poured magic into her choker and took making the monster eat her bubbles. Lucy followed the direction that Pyxis had been pointing to and continued like that for while before she saw a ship being powered like a steam boat to move through the water. She noticed by the color and design that it was a Marine ship. Lucy decided to get on. So Lucy jumped onto the back of the ship and allowed it to carry her for a while. She made sure that she was in a position that if one of the many men walking on deck looked down they wouldn't see her. It was a half hour later when Lucy decided to call out Pyxis again and ask him for the direction again. He gave it and said he had set her compass watch to it. Thanking him Lucy sent him back and jumped down into the water again. She was following the path and was doing fine when she was tossed up into the air and landed on something hard.

Lucy, startled by the sudden movement, looked around to see where she was. All she saw was big black wings and scales with a teal color in them, and she knew it was Draco. Lucy stood up, but was nearly knocked back by the wind. So she crawled up to Acnologia's neck where she gripped her legs around. "Draco, what are you doing here?!" Lucy screamed over the wind, she could see now that they were quite high and going very fast. The height didn't scare her though; she knew that Draco would catch her if she fell. She had faith in him, like a tiny but of him did in her.

"You were going to slow, brat. I want to get to the good parts already," Draco said in his gruff voice. They were definitely going faster than she was swimming, but it was easier to fly to places than swim, so she was happy to be brought to her destination. "Why are you heading to a pathetic and unnecessary island?" The unhappiness in his voice was clear, he didn't like the fact that Lucy wasn't starting already.

"Because I can't remember; I was raised on the island that we're going to till I was seven, yet I can only remember one part of that time. I remember names of people, but some of their voices or faces are just gone. It bothers me, and I want to know what people think happened to me. It's hard not remembering things that I feel in my heart are important. Hey, Draco, do you remember everything of your life?" Lucy asked curious as to how much an immortal could remember.

"No, I chose to forget the past. Being immortal is not easy. I watched over the world, centuries past my time and as my kind changed and died. When I decided to become and immortal I thought about it as way to watch over my kind forever. But I didn't realize how sad I would be as they died, were born, and then died again. I wanted to be with them again. And then there was how the humans changed. And all of this went on and changed without me. It was disturbing, the world continued on and yet I remained the same." Draco explained, his voice growing sad with his words. Lucy understood what he was saying, he had watched as those he loved died, yet was helpless.

"It sounds incredible painful, and your voice is sad. You obviously hated the way things were, I can only guess that you didn't feel very powerful, being so removed. As time went by things changed beyond your years. But, as cliché as it sounds, the only constant in life is change. I think that we can only try to understand why things change. Of course right now, I feel a small bit like you. For eleven years I've been removed and have no idea what it's like anymore out here. What are people like now? How do things work? Have things changed? I know nothing, nor do I understand anything besides One Piece, promised, and nakama right now. That's another reason why I'm going to the island. Hopefully I'll be able to get some information," Lucy explained, and as she finished the Dragon turned his head towards her as he flew, and then dove down. Lucy screamed loudly as she gripped onto the Dragon, her heart beating wildly then he leveled up again, high above the clouds.

"You're a hundred years to early to be comparing yourself to me, and you're still too weak to compare yourself to me. That's another reason why I'm here brat," Draco said as he continued to beat his wings and carried them higher into the sky. Lucy found it a little difficult to breath, but tried to take slow and even breaths. It helped a little, but still Lucy knew that she would grow a little faint soon if she stayed up there. But she just stayed there, not wanting to ruin the good vibe that Draco was giving off. He was in a good mood for some reason and Lucy was happy about that, so she wouldn't stop him. She just watched as he picked at something on his neck. It turned out he had a leather bag there, and he tossed it to her. Lucy thankfully caught it, but was pushed back a bit at the weight. Lucy stared at Draco in a confused manner. "Open it, brat. They are part of my weapon for you. I'm only giving you this for now. You're gonna have to get stronger and win battles for me to think that you have what it takes to be a dragon. Also, you'll have to endure my training and the other spirits' training to get stronger as well. If you are going to be on this island for a while then we might as well use it as a training ground. I'm going to teach you how to be a real dragon, and not just another pesky dragon slayer who can't properly use Dragon force."

Lucy listened closely to every word that came out of his mouth, and by the time he was done Lucy let out a squeal of excitement that had Draco faltering for a second. But that little jerk was enough to send Lucy off his neck, and plummeting to the ocean below. But she was caught by Draco, the back of her shirt in his teeth, and then he placed her on his neck again. "What is wrong with you, brat?! Don't go falling like that again!" Draco's voice was harsh and Lucy cringed under it, but there was also a little concern in it that made Lucy smile.

"I understand tou-chan!" Lucy chirped seeing what he would do to that. Draco faltered again but Lucy kept a firm grasp around his neck this time so she wouldn't go falling to her death.

"What did you call me?!" Draco roared as he turned his head to look at her. He found Lucy holding on to him tight while smiling kindly at him. Draco turned his head away since he wouldn't be able to scold her properly if she was looking at him like that.

"Well all the Dragon Slayers call their Dragons their parents. I was just thinking that maybe I should do the same," Lucy said honestly as she released him now that they were flying smoothly again.

"Fine, but not in front of anybody else, got it?" Draco said in a tone that had Lucy giggling, he sounded so defeated at the moment. Like as if allowing Lucy to call him her father was a terrible idea that he couldn't say no to. Perhaps it was because she brought up other Dragons and how they raised their human children. Lucy put it to the side as she got back to his present. She unlatched the metal buckle to the bag and was amazed to find two gauntlets, obviously one for each hand. They went up to just below her elbow and were made with a glove of dark brown leather. On top of that, on the top side of her arm and hand were metal pieces. On the top of her arm the pieces were that were circular, but they had another circular piece coming in to it, almost like they were merging. That piece led down to another same piece, and another smaller one under those to at the wrist. It was lighter there, and was held down with leather straps that held down another part that went underneath the hand glove. On the back of the hand was a piece that just barely touched her knuckles so to allow the hand to form a fist. The finger area was intricate, they were like small dragon claws, angular, deadly, and scary, but they were separated at every curved of her finger for, once again, movements. Then at the end of each finger came that actual claws, they were curves like that of a dragon, and Lucy could tell they were sharp like them. Like little knives at the end of her fingers. (There is a picture so I'll be putting the link in the bottom; I want you all to know what it looks like, and my description wasn't very good.

Lucy tugged them on over her shirt and realized that they looked really good and dangerous, Lucy loved them. She slowly tugged her way up from the base of his neck to the base of his head, and Lucy threw her arms around the back of his head. "Thank you, tou-chan, I love them!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever brat, but I think I see this Island of yours. Is that it?" Lucy peered over his head and saw the wide ocean below them. But there was also an island like Draco said. Lucy looked closely at it and then at the compass, it was a match since the compass was pointing directly at it. Lucy told him yes and waited. "Just to let you know the gauntlets are waterproof and can't rust." Draco turned around getting distance from the island and then diving down into the water. He disappeared and Lucy decided that he must want her to swim to the island. So Lucy put on the speed and was there quickly.

She had arrived at a cliff and climbed up it since she didn't know how stable the rocks were to use her whip. Lucy climbed slowly so as not to fall or slip, and when she reached the top something within her recognized the place.

"_I'm going to become the Pirate King~" A little version of herself shouted off the cliff and clutching the straw hat on her head. _

"That…was that a memory?" Lucy questioned out loud to no one but herself. She looked around and touched the rocks and the trees, everything was so familiar. And suddenly she remembered that she had been with her brothers here. Ace had shouted something off the cliff, and then she had shouted that she would become the Pirate King. They would also watch the sunset here, laugh here, and gather here. It was a place that she held fond memories of her brothers. But still there faces did not come, nor their voices. "I'll just have to look around. Maybe I should go see Makino, but which direction is Wind Mill Village in? And is she even still there?" Lucy thought for a moment, this was going to be harder than she thought. Then she had an idea. Lucy couldn't smell herself out, but there were two dogs that might be able to find her scent, even just a residue in the area. Lucy called out Canes Venatici, The Hunting dogs. One was a black Coonhound names Asterion, while the other was a black Pharaoh dog named Chara. "I need you two to see if you can find any lingering scent of mine on this island. Anywhere is good. I don't expect there to be anything since it's been eleven years, but I can't think of anything else."

The two dogs got a good whiff of Lucy and then picked their noses up. Lucy tried to pick her nose up for anything that seemed familiar in scent. But all she could smell was the sea, the forest, and rocks. The two dogs though took off running all of a sudden and Lucy followed them. They led her over a ravine, snake pits, and others things and all of those they passed Lucy felt like she had a connection to them. She remembered falling down into the raving. She remembers being caught in that snake pit. But then to dogs came to a stop and Lucy looked around the area was slightly more open than other parts in the forest, but she didn't see anything. Then as if remembering she looked up to the tree she was in front of. It was a tree house. Lucy dismissed her dogs after petting them for a bit. She walked over to the rope ladder and she gave a tug. It came down easily. Sighing Lucy got over to the tree and dug the claws of her gauntlets into the tree and began to climb. Lucy got to the top and checked the floors. They were solid enough to hold her.

Lucy stood on the deck of the little house and was about to make her way inside when she remembered and looked down. There was a clear string a few inches above the ground. She stepped over it and looked up to see a hammer that would've crashed into her if she had stepped into it. She laughed at the trap. And then looked around, it was small, but big enough for three children. She saw a wheel in front of a window, designed to look like that which would be on a ship. It was like she had come home, and she had, this was the house that Sabo, Ace, and she had made together. "You seem to be happy here, Lucy." A voice purred behind her, Lucy spun around to be met with the amused face of Loke. He approached her and also made sure to step over the trap and leaned against the tree branch in the room. "What is this place?"

"Ace, Sabo, and I made this as our home. We lived together here. We pretended to be pirates on an adventure, we would wrestle, and that board over there was to keep score over the fights we would have daily!" Lucy excitedly walked around the room, touching everything and smiling as the memories came back to her. Loke smiled happily at Lucy who looked like she was happier than she had been. Her memories truly were coming back. "I always lost, never once was I able to even land a blow on them. We trained so we could be the best pirates. And there's a flag at the top with a skull and the letters 'ASL' for out initials." And Lucy took off to the top of the tree. Loke energetically took after his princess. He wanted to learn all about her past, he was surprised his princess had wrestled and fought as a child daily. Seems like she was a real terror when she was a little girl; but it only added a little bit of mischievousness to her usually calm and pure personality. Loke caught up with her and saw her staring at the flag. It didn't have three letters on it, but one: L. It was in yellow and was tattered from being up there for so long. Lucy was confused as she stared at it, and Loke noticing it, gave her something to think of and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him.

"You disappeared suddenly from their lives; maybe they thought you dead or just missing. I believe this might be them signaling it as your home, a place that you would eventually return to," Loke said into her ear quietly, and Lucy nodded her head against his chest. She understood what he was saying, but it was hard to think that they had been in pain because of her choice to leave. She didn't regret leaving; she regretted making them think she was taken or dead because she left suddenly without a thought. "I was wondering if maybe you would like me to teach you how to fight?" Lucy nodded her head, thankful for the break. But before she did she drank one of the vials in her bag because all of the memories were a little too much for her. And she still didn't remember her brothers' faces, voices, or things they had said.

They went back to the ground and Lucy paid full attention to every word Loke said. He taught her stances, how to properly step into a punch, how to throw her body into the movement, pressure points, how to break a nose in a way that would make her opponent fall unconscious, different fighting styles, kicks, dodges, uppercuts, defensive stances, how to break through defenses, and other things like that. By the time Loke had gone over the basics it was eleven at night, they had spent over twelve hours, with only one ten minute break, working on Lucy's combat capabilities. Lucy was surprised with how well Loke thought she did. Lucy had taken dance since she was a little girl but had never thought the graceful and agile movements would help her in a fight. And then there were her acrobatic capabilities that came from doing gymnastics all her life, even when she was at the guild she would go to a gymnastics gym to work out and keep her lessons intact. She had never thought she would be able to use them in a fight, but Loke said she would be a better fighter with them. And then there was how much she remembered. She remembered fighting moves that her brothers would use against each other or her in their fights.

Lucy was too exhausted to move, she could feel every muscle in her body tensed and ready, but she needed to relax them. Thankfully Virgo heard her prayer and set up a luxurious crème tent that had a full bed, heater, small kitchen, shower, couch, and dresser. There was also food for her to eat and clothes in the dresser the Virgo had made for her. How Virgo got things like this to work in a forest Lucy chalked up to sprit magic. Lucy just took her medicine, changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. She vaguely heard Virgo say that the tent was infused with magic so no one could enter, but that was a good thing, and therefore there was no need to worry.

* * *

Lucy awoke in the morning to a light shaking of her shoulder. It was Capricorn who had woken her up. Lucy looked around and found a clock saying that it was around seven in the morning. "Capricorn, what are you doing here so early?" Lucy asked in a grumbling and sleepy voice. Capricorn only seemed to be amused by Lucy's question, or maybe it was the manner she said it in. Either way he looked amused.

"Meh thought that Meh would train you in magic today, along with teaching you how to do faster paced attacks. But Meh thought we could warm up with running, and then go down to a town that you may know. It is one that Meh visited on this island when I found you," Capricorn gave, and in an instant Lucy was up and in the shower in an instant. Capricorn exited the tent to wait for Lucy. Lucy was showering quickly so as not to keep Capricorn waiting, then she put on the charm she got from Hydra gave her to dry her instantly. After that she stuck a hand outside the tent and found it a little chilly. So she put on a black bikini, the same pair of the black pants she was wearing yesterday, gladiator sandals, black chiffon shirt, and then all of her spirit gifts, including the gauntlets which made her look a little intimidating in her opinion. Then Lucy threw her hair up in a sloppy bun and finally exited the tent. Capricorn was already stretching and Lucy did the same, noticing the fact that she was a little sore from Loke's training, but her muscles were listening to her a little better than before.

"All right, let's go!" Lucy said after she finished stretching. Capricorn told her that she could not use her anklets or any other spirit weapons for this, and then they were off. Lucy was a little stooped at the pace they were going. It was fast and always changing. Capricorn was leading her, and he would speed up and slow down randomly, then he would change directions. They ran all around the woods for about an hour, Lucy's muscles screaming about the abuse they were getting put through, but she kept quiet. And then Capricorn stopped in the middle of a circle of trees. He motioned her to come forward and then had her sit down and curl up against a tree. And she remembered, this was the place and this was the position she was it when Capricorn found her all those years again. Then Lucy looked at him and smirked before asking, "Are you a goat, ossan?" Capricorn threw his head back and laughed at Lucy. That had been the first thing out of Lucy's mouth when they first met.

After that Lucy and Capricorn walked back to the tent and he handed her a book of Celestial spells. It was thin since there weren't many in it, the book would reveal more spells as she mastered the easier ones. He said that the book would decide which spells she was ready for or not. Lucy placed it in the tent and grabbed her black crow cloak. Capricorn said he would take her to the town now. Lucy was amazed that after all these years he could still remember perfectly where things were. Once they were at the edge of the forest and Lucy had a clear view of the town Capricorn excused himself. Lucy bid him goodbye and then turned back to the town. It was Windmill village, the place she had called home till she was seven. The place Shanks had spent time with her, and where Makino and Mayor Woop Slap lived.

Lucy's body moved on autopilot. She knew the steps and the stones that she walked on down to the village. Once she was there she took in the small and quiet village, it was all so familiar. There was the old man who sold the best bread; he would always give her a chunk when she came by when she was younger. And there was the old woman who had always tried to make her wear a dress. They hadn't changed. And though Lucy wanted to run up to all of them there were two people who she really wanted to see. So Lucy changed direction and followed it straight to Party's Bar. It looked exactly the same. Lucy noticed there was a closed sign on the Saloon doors, but she could hear Makino inside humming that same song. So Lucy walked right in and was met by the sight of an older Makino. She still had that headband on and that green hair of hers. But what did surprise Lucy was the baby on her hip. Makino was feeding her baby a small glass jar of something green and mushy and hadn't noticed her because of the cloak. Lucy waited, not wanting to startle Makino too much. She might drop the baby. Once Makino was done she took her baby up the stair at the back of the bar, where the rooms were. Lucy took that time to take off her cloak and placed it on the back of a chair.

Lucy was nervous, so she went over to the bar to get herself a bottle of something strong and burning. It was only as Lucy was getting a glass for herself that Makino came back downstairs. She saw Lucy and froze. Her eyes blew open wide and a hand went to her mouth. Lucy wanting to clear up the air decided to open her mouth, but it came out wrong, "Hey Makino-nee, I just got back, so I thought it would be alright if I had a drink." These were the words that were very wrong to say. Makino fainted immediately against the wooden floor.

* * *

Lucy had taken Makino up to her room and had laid her out on the bed. She checked her head for a bump and found none, but brought with her some pain medicine from downstairs and a glass of water just in case she needed them. Lucy sat on a chair waiting for her older sister to wake up. Lucy didn't have to wait long; Makino was up about five minutes later. She looked around and her eyes landed on Lucy who was sipping on a beer. Makino stared at Lucy and then tears came to her eyes. Makino threw her arms around Lucy and began to cry. Lucy put her beer down and then wrapped her arms around Makino as well. Once they pulled back Makino's hands went to Lucy's face tracing it. And then she traced the scar under her left eye. There were no words for a few minutes, and Lucy feared for the worst.

"I was so worried for all these years, I had lost my little sister, and now here she is," Makino cupped Lucy's cheeks and stared at the softly smiling blonde. Makino could identify Lucy physically as he little sister, the blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the little scar under her eye. These past eleven years had been good to Lucy. She had developed into a young eighteen year old woman. But there was something different about Lucy. She was calmer, more mature that little Lucy. But one thing for sure was the Lucy was still a charismatic woman. "You're beautiful, Lucy. You've grown into a young lady, and you've definitely developed more than me." Makino finished with a laugh and was surprised when Lucy let out a tiny giggle, Lucy used to laugh as loud as possible because of Shanks. Makino didn't mind though, she was still Lucy, and Lucy seemed so full of love and happiness. That was what mattered.

"Thank you, Makino-nee. I'm sorry to have worried you, but nothing bad happened to me. I left willingly. I know now that it was terrible to have left without saying something to you. Can you forgive me?" Lucy asked with a fearful look in her eye, her words were soft and sincere, but shining with light warmth that had Makino questioning how this Lucy had come into creation over the years. As if seeing the questioning look in her eyes Lucy put a clawed finger up, but then down once Makino saw the threatening weapon. Maybe she wasn't so different after all. _But then again_, Makino thought as she stared at Lucy, she _had become more girly, with jewelry and everything. _Makino thought of all the outfits that she could put Lucy into now that she never could before. "Why don't we go downstairs and have something to eat while we talk. We don't want to wake the baby after all."

Lucy got up from the chair she was on and walked down the stairs. She heard Makino shuffling around a bit upstairs and then came downstairs. Lucy was at the bar now, her cloak was next to her and her beer was in front of her as she sipped at it. "So do you want something like your usual twenty pounds of food?" Makino asked in a teasing voice over the girl's stomach, but was quite surprised with her response.

"If you have yogurt I'll have some, or a salad would be nice. But then again I've been eating out of cans for the last few days to travel here…just give me a small plate of something balanced. I didn't have breakfast so I'm just a little hungry," Lucy responded, not realizing what she said was a shock to her big sister. She didn't eat that much, and usually she ate once she got to the guild, so she was just a little hungry this morning.

"But you usually eat a lot," Makino said in a surprised voice. Lucy realized that she did eat a lot when she was little, but after being with her mother and rose to be a lady, Lucy toned it down. She only ate when necessary. Lucy looked down at the bar, realizing that she'll have to tell Makino the truth eventually about her memory. But Lucy was a little excited to tell Makino about her mother. While Lucy was thinking this over Makino was cooking what Lucy asked for, but watching the girl's troubled expression from across from her.

"I don't eat unless I am truly hungry now, and I fill up quickly. I…forgot how much I used to make you cook for me…how are Ace and Sabo?" Lucy asked trying to buy herself a little more time. She just needed to think of how to explain it to Makino, how she couldn't remember her brother, Jii-chan, or anybody else of importance.

"Lucy…don't you remember? Ace and Sabo took off to be pirates first as planned when they were seventeen. They're both twenty-one now. I don't know how they're doing," Makino said as she placed the plate in front of Lucy. Lucy didn't meet Makino's eyes though, so the older woman did what she need to. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy took a swig from her beer. Lucy was a little worried as to how she would react over the fact that she had forgotten all of them.

"I don't remember, Makino-nee. I don't remember Ace or Sabo; I just know they're my brothers, but their faces, voices, specific moments, and moments are all gone. I have no recollection. I don't remember who my Jii-chan is either. It's like everything before I left is blank, as if it never happened. I forgot about all my promises, even the one with Shanks. It was only recently that I remembered Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky, the Mayor, and you. I have all my memories of you intact, and the others as well. But those times without you or them, are all just gone. I came back before my journey because I wanted to remember and learn what people thought happened to me. Will you help me, Makino-nee?" Lucy looked up to Makino after all this with wide, pleading eyes.

"What about Dadan and the bandits, do you remember them?" Makino asked, she was shocked at what she heard, and she had many questions about Lucy's life so far, but Lucy needed help recovering her lost memories. It was causing her some obvious distress, and Makino was coming to understand that the loss of Lucy's younger memories made her into the woman before her. Lucy was still Lucy though, and so Makino would do anything in her power to help Lucy. When Lucy shook her head no she realized that the reason Lucy most likely could remember Shanks and the others, along with the Mayor and her so well was because of her exposure to them. Shanks had been around Lucy for a whole year, and she had always been around him and his crew when they were here. So they made a lasting impact n Lucy for life. Makino and Woop Slap had practically raised Lucy from birth when Garp brought her to them. Garp, Ace, and Sabo though were only around for a short time, but enough that Lucy could remember their names. Dadan and the others though were never around Lucy, or Lucy had never really pain attention to them. Makino was quick to share this idea with Lucy who nodded her head in agreement over the idea.

"Do you have any pictures of them, or remember any places we would go to? Maybe those will help. I already found our tree house and arrived at the cliff where we would gather. But I still don't hear them or see them." Makino nodded her head and got a map and box of stuff from the back area. It was a map of the island and she mapped areas on it which signaled her and her brothers' hangout areas. She also gave her a photo of Garp from the box and Dadan. Both were standing together, obviously not happy to be around the other. It was almost instantaneous, she remembered all the training that Jii-chan would make her do and the threats that Dadan would try to use on her younger self. Already the tears were coming to Lucy's eyes, but still Lucy willed them away. They weren't the best at raising children, and they weren't the best at expressing their true caring intention, but Lucy had known they had loved her. And she loved them deep down. Despite their marine training and constant complaining they had genuinely always cared for her well being.

"So you remembered them from a picture then? Well that's good. I have one of Ace and Sabo together; do you want to see it?" Makino asked, already reaching into the box, not needing an answer to know what it was. So she handed it to Lucy, except nothing happened this time. Lucy couldn't identify the two boys in the picture. A name came to neither of them as she stared at it. Lucy put it back down and hit her head on the bar. Thankfully her plate was moved in time by Makino. Who was surprised that there was still a little left.

Lucy got up and grabbed her cloak, and then began to make her way to the door. "I'll come back in a few days. I'm camping out at the tree house. I'm gonna train before I set out. And I'm hoping to remember completely before I get going. I'll stop by Dadan's now." With that Lucy put on her cloak and walked out the bar, slinking out of the town like she had never been there. But at least she remembered others of her past now as well. There was also a new choice that Lucy had to make. Would she go by her last name of Heartfilia or once again don the title of Monkey D. Lucy. She needed to ask Dadan a very important question before deciding.

* * *

Lucy was walking up the mountain, but noticed it was a little hot, so made her cloak disappear. She remembered the path completely now, it was the one Jii-chan had taken her on when she was first going to live with the bandits. Besides her she felt a shimmer of gold light and saw Loke standing besides her with a curious look, but his normal playboy smile firmly in place. Lucy told him what she remembered and she swore he looked horrified when she told him about her _training_ as a child. But then again who wouldn't be? She was pushed down a bottomless ravine, left alone in a rabid jungle, sent flying as balloons were strapped to her, and forced up against monkeys before she was five so as to train herself. But the memories also helped her remember how to fight a little more, so now she wouldn't be as clueless in training. Loke left her again after the talk, saying he was going to share the information he had gotten with everybody.

Lucy continued walking, not minding how steep the hill was getting. She was more nervous than anything. Dadan was a temperamental woman, but also very emotional. Lucy sighed as she thought about her foster-mother. Dadan was nothing like her real mother, but Dadan was still Dadan. She was crude and mean, but in the end all she did was care. She just had a hard time showing it. Sighing Lucy took a deep whiff of the air around her. She noticed something different this time. There were two scents that were coming from up ahead. Lucy, not wishing for a confrontation at the moment, dove into the foliage around her. She was quite surprised when two old men in turbans and long clothes came past. And Lucy recognized them; they were members of the Dadan bandits. Lucy got out of the bushes once they passed and continued on her way. She was heading in the right direction, and by using her sharpened nose Lucy was able to follow their scents back to the hideout.

Lucy stood at the beginning of the tree line, she took in the wooden hideout and smiled, it still looked exactly the same. Lucy heard a jingling and saw all her keys were shaking; it was a sign to her that they were watching and ready. Lucy, though not arrogant, was confident it her abilities to take the Dadan bandits. Since she had recovered her memories she remembered how she could always take the older bandits on. And then as Lucy looked around the clearing she nearly burst out laughing at the sight of a familiar shack. It was a little wooden house that had 'Lucy's Country' written on it. It was on top of a similar shack that had 'Ace's country' on it. Once Lucy was done she squared her shoulder, and walked across the clearing. At the entrance of the house she could hear all of the shouting from outside. She had been able to hear it for a while now, but it was deafening at this short distance. Lucy sighed but walked through the flap of the hideout.

Lucy looked at all of them as they fought over the pile of meat in the center of the room. They were so caught up in their squabble for food that they didn't even notice her. Lucy had no clue if that was a good or bad thing yet. But once one of the old men was thrown harshly into a wall Lucy decided she would need to intervene. So loudly Lucy yelled, "Yo! I'm back!" All heads snapped to her and then their jaw's dropped upon the sight of the blonde woman with a scar under her left eye. She looked familiar to brat they had taken care of. But it couldn't be…could it? "Well if this is the type of welcome I get I don't know if I should've come back. I mean eleven years and all you guys do is stare. Makino was at least a little more interesting, she fainted. Of course, I did surprise her, so it was my fault."

"L-Lucy?!" Dadan screamed at the sight of the grown woman before her. There was only one person that it could be at this point, but still it was alarming. Dogra and Magra were right behind her in their screeches, and then the rest of the bandits followed suit. But Lucy's ears were just too sensitive for the high noise.

"Shut up, all of you! My ears are freaking sensitive and you're making me go deaf!" Lucy screamed as she covered her ears. They shut up pretty quickly after her roar. Lucy sighed and rubbed her ears. Then she walked over to the small table across from Dadan and smiled at the bandit leader. Lucy sighed and took a clean cup from the table and poured what she knew was Magra's green tea into it. She slowly took a sip and then let out a relaxed sigh. "Your tea truly is the best, Magra. I remember Dadan always commenting on it when she had a hangover in the morning." Said man blushed, but thanked her nonetheless. They were all just staring at her slack jawed Lucy calmly sipped tea.

"Lucy, it is really you?" Dogra, the small right hand of Dadan, asked as he took in the woman's appearance. Everybody knew that if Lucy did ever return to the world, at this point she would be much older. And she could very well be a different person. But they didn't think she would be a young lady that could easily attract any man, but at the same time, as they looked at her gauntlet glad arms and hand, perhaps that was just the surface.

"Yep, it's me. Sorry for worrying you all this time. I hadn't meant to, and I realize it was wrong to do so. I'll tell you everything later, but I was hoping if you could tell me a few things Dadan," Lucy said calmly with a small smile as still the bandits freaked out over her manners and gently voice. Dadan realizing she had to respond just nodded her head, not entirely sure how she should treat her returned foster-child. "What do Ace, Sabo, and Jii-chan think? Do they think I'm dead, sold as a slave, kidnapped, or simply that someday that I would return? I also wonder what Shanks thinks." It was an important question, and one she needed to know the answer to if she was going to decide on her last name.

Dadan finally came to and spoke in a gruff voice at the mention of the three idiotic males. But Lucy could smell the sad waves coming mainly off of her, and then the other bandits. It was a faint smell, but it was doused in the scent that Lucy realized was tears. Sadness smelt like tears with a hint of cypress flower, the flower of sorrow. Lucy knew all flower meaning since she had been raised a lady and was educated as such. "Garp doesn't come around anymore. The marines searched the island for days, but since you were never found you were considered missing. For a year Ace and Sabo continued looking, and even discussed the idea of you already being out at sea. But they were depressed at losing their little sister. Garp became depressed after losing you, he only visited once after you were declared missing. Ace and Sabo had just found your hat, and it was the last straw. We all knew how much you loved that hat, and to Garp and Ace it was a sign that you were dead. So Garp did the paperwork, and now to the world, you're dead. Sabo, Makino, Woop Slap, and we bandits believed you were alive. I know Sabo is still looking for you, though without Ace's knowledge most likely. Shanks I knew Ace was going to go find him and tell him what happened, they also wanted to return the Straw Hat to him."

"Why would he have to hide that from Ace?" Lucy asked, curious as to what was happening to her brothers that they couldn't tell each other something. She knew that had been a big part of their relationship, she knew they were always upfront with each other.

"Ace…he became angry when he came to the terms of you being dead. He stomped around glaring at everybody and anything. He was hurt and in pain, but he didn't want to show it. So he took it out on people that he met. Anybody who dared to speak your name was at a risk of being killed. Ace didn't want to think of you anymore, but secretly Sabo would talk about you. Ace got better as time went on, but still just your name was enough to have him boiling. Sabo knew he was in pain so never spoke of you. That's why if Sabo is looking for you he most likely isn't telling Ace," Dadan explained to the shaking blonde. One of her brothers was in pain because of her. She had to find him. She had to make things right. Sabo still had faith in her, and that means that underneath he was in pain as well. Lucy told herself the moment she heard wind of her brothers she would go find them.

"Are they together?" Lucy asked this time, it would be nice if they were together. She had the suspicion if Sabo had to hide it from him.

"They squabbled like they always did about how they were going to go on separate journeys, but in the end they couldn't just go without the other. Ace became captain of their ship and Sabo became the first-mate. They called themselves the Ace pirates. Ace and Sabo made quite a name for themselves. Both of them had been offered positions as Shichibukai, but both refused. Next thing the world knew the two of them were a part of Whitebeard's crew, commanding his second division together. So they are together, but I bet you're surprised at that," Dadan said and threw her head back and laughed at the thought of those two serving under anybody. The other bandits laughed, but then they all stopped a little when they saw Lucy sipping from her cup and laughing awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"I have no memory of Ace and Sabo. I remember all of you, Makino-nee, Shanks, Jii-chan, the Mayor and others, but not Ace and Sabo. I remember they were my brothers, but as I've been explaining to everybody…their voices, faces, and actual whole with them together are all gone. That's why I'm back before I set out on my journey, to remember them. And I want to get in a little training before I take off to be Pirate Queen, and yes I have learned the gender differences." Lucy sighed and stood up from her place and made her way to the door. Once she got there she turned back around and said, "Makino-nee gave me a map of places that I could check out to see if they bring back any memories. I'm gonna take a look around. In like three days go to Makino's bar would you. I'll tell you about the past eleven years of my life then. I'm camping out at the tree house." And with that Lucy walked outside the hideout and pulled out the map. She headed in the direction of the closest dot. It was neat a town, and looked like it was in an empty area. Then there was the actual town that was circled.

The walk there was difficult, but she remembered every turn and part of the forest. She had walked this way before. And her mind was whispering at her to hurry or she'd never catch up to _him_. Whoever _he_ even was, but Lucy did pick up the pace till she was sprinting through the forest. Lucy remembered that she had always chased after somebody while going this way. Perhaps it was one of her brothers. Either way she kept running until she reached the edge of the forest. The sight that greeted her was disgusting, nostalgic, and at the same time wonderful. She remembered coming here. This was Gray Terminal, the trash dump of the whole island. She had searched in here when she was a child for treasure to fund a pirate ship. Lucy slowly walked through the area as the men fought over valuables and other things they could sell for money. She remembered all of this, but then a painful, metal against flesh flash occurred. Loke appeared and led her to an empty part of the scrap heap. Raven came out too because he was worried. And she could feel all of her spirit watching her, wondering what was wrong. "Milady, what's wrong? Do you need me to carry you?" Raven asked as his love struggle to speak. But she shook her head 'no' at his words.

"I remembered an incident with a not so nice pirate here. Two not so nice memories; both when I was seven and looking for something when I was here. I don't remember what though. The first time I know I had been taken by pirates and beat up with a spiked fist for some type of information. I was remembering that first. I know I was saved, I believe Ace and Sabo saved me before the pirate tried to kill me. The second time there was a lot of fire here. Gray Terminal was being burned to the ground because of the nobles who live here. They wanted to burn away the trash, and that included me. I was saved by Dadan and the other bandits in that memory. They were trying to erase the trash because a Tenryuubito was coming, I believe that's what they said back then to try and justify burning hundreds of people to death," Lucy explained to the spirits and looked at both of them who had looks of fury and disgust on their faces.

"What's a Tenryuunbito? We know they aren't Draco. But he's the only celestial dragon there is," Loke asked as he looked skyward in silent questioning of the dragon. But they all knew he was not the cause, it was just that people were using the name of what he was.

"I was young and didn't pay attention at all to people and information when I was younger. All I know is that people are force to kneel before them so long as the Tenryuubito can see them. They also shoot people who don't kneel. They take people who have families to be their slaves. And they have these weird suits on and a glass around their head, apparently they are too good to breathe the same air as normal people. They are the World's nobles. But as to their actual purpose, what they do, why they have this power, or anything else like that I have no clue. I just remember seeing it happen as a child," Lucy explained as she finally calmed down a bit and stood up. Now that she was old enough and educated in politics she knew that these World Nobles were the most disgusting excuse for nobility. Maybe on the Magical Continent they weren't all that nice, but they understood their duty to the continent. But the World Nobles here knew no such thing as commitment to anybody but themselves.

"Sounds horrifying, maybe this is why the Magical continents were always hidden. They didn't want us to be slaves or anything like that. It is probably also why keys are never allowed off the continent unless with a good partner like you Milady. This world is a little too lenient, and slavery is disgusting. I understand why you would have bad memories of this place then. Do you want to leave?" Raven asked in a concerned voice. Raven did not want his love in pain. She was too pure to be hurt by such terrible memories and people.

"No, we can head straight to the town through here. I'll be fine; I was just taken by surprise is all." Lucy said as she got up. Both spirits nodded and Raven disappeared, but Loke changed into his normal human clothes. Then he took Lucy's hand and began to walk towards the gate where the town was. Lucy smiled at this. She was always taken care of and loved by her spirits. She was so thankful for how they always helped her; even Aquarius was there for her. And now she had all of them to back her up. Somehow she would get through all this with them, and the nakama they would get when she went out looking for a crew.

So Lucy and Loke continued on. They walked around the town and then ran around the island to visit all the other marked areas. Lucy did get the same nostalgic vibe when she was in the area. And she could imagine things happening there, but still no memories. At sunset the two made their way back to the tent and Loke excused himself. Lucy decided to try learning some spells since it was the only productive thing she could do at this point. For a while Lucy did that, but then she felt a pull. It was faint, but she could feel it. Following Lucy got to the opposite side of the tree and sad another ladder on this side. She forgot about it. At the base was a cut down tree trunk. Lucy put a foot on the ladder and it all came crumbling down. Lucy sighed; obviously that wasn't what the pull was about. Lucy fell back and sat on the trunk when it came to her. She jumped up and brushed her hand on the tree. This was it. This was where her memories were of them, this whole time it was right here. In the place where they had created their bond as siblings, so that no matter where they went, they would always be siblings.

* * *

Gauntlet : wiki/Weapons_in_Prince_of_Persia_(2008) (it is in the gallery images on the page)

Thank you for reading. I should have another chapter out soon!

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	4. Newer, Stronger, and Ready

**A Different Journey**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail, but I really wish I did.

_This chapter will be focusing on Lucy's training and her making a choice._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Newer, Stronger, and Ready**

Lucy was sweating and panting as she fought against Loke. For the last three days she had been pushing herself to become stronger, physically. She refused to where her gauntlets or her rings in fights. Not because she was going easy on Loke, no he could still kick her ass, but she wanted to work on her own physical skill before adding them. She needed to set a basis for her skills. So Lucy waited as Loke and her both panted, his next strike would come soon. She was betting he would try to come from her left and try to sweep her legs out from under her. And she wasn't disappointed. Loke did exactly that, but Lucy used one hand to grip his head and to cartwheel over his body and then do a sweeping kick to his side. It caught him and forced him back about five feet. Lucy charged this time. She pretended to be going right, but then took him head on. Getting under his arm and punching up, but he caught her and twisted it behind her back. Lucy twisted the other way though, sharply and swept her leg out, knocking his out from underneath him. But Loke did not fall. He used his hands to catch himself, but in the process let Lucy go. Lucy did a back handspring high into the air and landed about ten feet away. Lucy was determined to make up for lost time as quickly as possible. She was determined to catch up to Ace and Sabo as quickly as possible.

Lucy, after remembering her brothers wholly, set herself into a rigorous training schedule. She would begin with meditation in the morning till she began sweating from the strain her magic was under, and then she would summon Capricorn to help her with magic training. He was strict, but also helpful and reassuring. He had her studying before bed, and then asks her to try the spells she had studied in the morning. He would critique the power behind the spell, point out mistakes in castings, and give her suggestions on how to work her magic, and praise her when she had done a spell successfully. After that he would disappear and Lucy would run for the next two hours. She would run at a blindingly fast pace, her nose always perked for a fight in the area from the animals that she remembered that ruled this forest. Then after that Lucy would call Loke and have her teach her combat and spar. The sparring usually lasted a few hours. Right now they were up to hour five. And normally after this, Lucy would go hunting, using her new nose, eyes, and ears to pick up even the smallest of creatures, not to kill them, but to practice. Lucy had been getting used to tracking people based on scent. And she was getting pretty good at it. And then she would have Hercules teach her how to use her small sword. But he had said not to get too comfortable with the short thing, apparently Draco was having a real sword forged for her with his own scales and claws, so she wouldn't be using that 'pig sticker' as he called it apparently. Then Lucy would practice in the abilities her friends had given her, even though she had said she wouldn't use them, but she needed to make sure she could use them if necessary. Then Lucy would eat, take her medicine, study, and then pass out.

But after this Lucy was going to go have a talk with Makino and Dadan as promised. She had a lot of explaining to do. But that was in another three hours so she could spend another two hours sparring with Loke, and then she would need to get ready. Lucy liked to look presentable at all times, even when she was sparring like this. She hated being covered in dirt, and she hated looking like a mess, that's what happens when you're raised to be a proper young lady. Presentation becomes a big part of your life as she grew up, and she saw nothing wrong with trying to look good for even friendly gatherings like this. But Lucy shook off the thoughts as she continued with her fight. She had a long way to go, and she had decided to stick around for another month before heading out to sea. She wanted to be prepared before heading out.

Getting back to her fight, Lucy had just enough time to throw and arm up in defense against Loke's attack. It was powerful and had her sailing backwards. But Lucy flipped in the air and landed on her feet. "You should know better than to get distracted in a fight against me, Lucy!" Loke cried out as he came at her again. He let out a flurry of punches that Lucy managed to dodge, and then she slipped around his body and sent a jab into his stomach. It made him gasp a bit from it, but then he spun and landed a kick into her stomach. Lucy skidded back, and watched him. She knew his movement, but she couldn't move fast enough yet in a fight. She could if she wanted too, but this was about learning the movements and strategizing. She needed to learn how to do both, and if she were moving at a faster pace she could slip up. She would work on speed later, for now she would get the movements of a battle down.

Lucy had forgotten how much she had enjoyed fighting as a child. How she would attack with her whole being, just for one hit that would never land. But still, now, like then, Lucy was enjoying fighting. She enjoyed how her body would just _move_. How everything was forgotten in a fight besides trying to win. She loved how her heart would start racing and jumping at every movement, and how when something new would come into play it would excite her. She enjoyed watching the other's face in battle. She liked how the actions her body did naturally would portray her inner emotions at that time. She loved fighting. And she was now put out at all those times that she had just stayed back from a fight as her teammates did everything. As she watched them have all this fun to themselves. She regretted not fighting. But it wasn't that simple. Lucy missed fighting with her knuckles; she missed the feeling of an opponent's flesh against her skin. She didn't want to fight any other way; she didn't want to let her spirits do everything as she chanted spells. She wanted to be up close and personal with the enemy. As she now was with Loke, fighting him and taking hits. It all excited her.

Lucy got back to the battle. Her body just slipped into defense and offense naturally and elegantly. And that's how the battle went for the next two hours. Loke would fight her and stop her at times, pointing out little things here and there, but overall they just fought. When the time was called Lucy thanked her spirit, hugged him, and then dismissed him. Lucy sprinted back into the tent and took a relaxing thirty minute long bath to relax her muscles. Lucy walked out of the shower still wet and in a towel, she asked Cancer to fix her hair and he did so. Lucy's hair was down, with her bangs pulled to the right and dangling in front of her right eye, blocking it from view a little bit. She thanked the spirit and then put on Hydra's charm to dry her. Lucy then put on her black pant and the first pair of shoes she got, the black high-heeled ones. She had figured out a way to wear the anklets comfortable in them, so she did trade the shoes off and on. She got a red tank top from her 'small' closet and put it on, and then the rest of her accessories, belt, and claws. She placed her sword on her lower back horizontally like she had been doing so as to have it on her, but to make room for her sword from Draco. Checking her belt for all her keys Lucy walked out of her tent and began making her way to Makino's bar where everybody would be waiting for her.

It wasn't that far of a walk, Lucy could walk it blindfolded. But Lucy enjoyed her time just walking and stretching her muscles. She let her mind wander back to the question that she had been struggling with for a while now. Would she be Heartfilia Lucy or Monkey D. Lucy? If she were to be Monkey D. Lucy she had no doubt that Garp would hunt her down and interrogate her, he might actually kill her as well. He was always a very stubborn man, and once something had been decided he kept to it. So if he though her dead, he wouldn't believe it was her. She also wanted no connection to her father, why would she after what he did to her mother? But then if she were to be Heartfilia Lucy she had no doubt that Ace and Shanks would not care, and wouldn't believe her alive. Shanks would probably think about it, but in the end he would end up drunk. Or he might just not look at bounties. He probably didn't he was much to relaxed. But then she thought, maybe Benn would clue him in. And Sabo might think it was her. But he wouldn't be able to say anything to Ace. But then again, maybe she should just wait to meet up with them and explain things. It might take a while but it would be the easiest thing to do. And it wouldn't send anybody over the edge by being Heartfilia Lucy.

But her scar would give her away in an instance, especially with the rest of her features. And Lucy knew her brothers pretty well; they would hunt her down and never let her go again. And then she wouldn't be able to save Fiore or the other Magical Continents. So she would have to hide it. She could either hide it with makeup or she could actually heal the scar completely. Lucy had a feeling she would need the scar as proof that it was her. Lucy remembered all the times when she was growing up and about to heal the scar with potions and other magical remedies, but she had never been able to go through with it. Maybe it was because she knew that this scar would identify her to them. But Lucy did not dwell on it. She had come to a conclusion, she would continue to be Heartfilia Lucy, and she would hide her scar until she had a chance to meet up with her brothers and Shanks.

Lucy arrived at the bar at that moment and could smell the bandits and Makino in there. Lucy walked up the steps and pushed open the door. Inside the bar was decorated with 'Welcome Back' balloons and banners of every color. The only people there were the bandits, Makino, and the Mayor. Lucy ran over to the old man and gave him a big hug, she knew he would most likely lecture her for running off, but she was so excited to see him. Finally she let him go to see him scowling at her like he did a lot. Heck, it was rare if the Mayor didn't have a scowl on his face. "Lucy, I've heard everything from Makino, but don't think that'll get you out of this lecture!" The Mayor bellowed and waved his cane up at her face, Lucy smiled when he panted and had to put it down. He couldn't crush her with his cane anymore. That was a good thing. But she still couldn't escape him beginning his rant. He talked loudly about how it was time for her to seek out and apologize to all the people she had upset, starting with Garp. Then he talked about how foolish it was for her to leave them because she was a child and could not be on her own. And how she should settle down with a man that'll take care of her; and how she should dress more appropriately to attract the right type of guy. Lucy had finally walked away to the bar where a smiling Makino stood pouring drinks.

"You shouldn't walk away from the Mayor when he's lecturing you, the lectures will get worse and longer if you do that," Makino said with a giggle that Lucy joined in with it. Both of them saw the Mayor fuming, but Lucy just looked at him and took a swig of alcohol, proving to him that she was still the same girl that would not listen to him rattle on about how she should live her life. He sighed and walked over to Lucy's right while Dadan was on the girl's left. As soon as he got there he clonked her over the head with his cane and began muttering about how 'once a brat always a brat' and such things. But Lucy just waved off the attack as there was no power behind it and no malice. "So are you finally going to tell us what really happened? I already told the mayor what you told me, and you said you had regained all your memories, so I want answers."

"So do I brat!" Dadan roared as she slammed her fist into the bar. It made a sound, but everybody had been ready for it and wasn't bothered. It was just Dadan's way of getting answers, trying to intimidate people. For the most part Dadan was a well known bandit so many people didn't mess with her and gave up information willingly. But on Ace, Sabo, Lucy, Makino, Garp, the Mayor, or the other bandits it was completely ineffective. This always made her upset, but she just went back to trying again. Only to have the same result and become very depressed over the fact that she wasn't as intimidating as she thought.

"I'll tell you okay so calm down. I knew I was going to anyway," Lucy said as she rubbed her ears; know she knew how the other Dragon Slayers felt when they were around the guild. And this party wasn't even nearly as loud as a Fairy Tail guild party or brawl. But the noise level was making her just a little grouchy. She hoped that she would soon be able to tolerate noises again. "Anyway, the day I was left was a day where Sabo, Ace, and I go into a fight. They were talking about how I should always be around them because I'm weak, so I can't leave their side. This made me mad and I wanted to prove them wrong, but I had no way of arguing, so I ran away. I finally stopped and was approached by Capricorn; he had been searching for me since birth. Apparently my biological father stole me from my mother and had been sad ever since. He found me and offered me a chance to meet her. So I said 'yes' and went with him willingly. We arrived at a large house where my mother lived. It was like a castle and I found out they were very wealthy. And my mother…she was so beautiful and kind. I loved being with her everyday and her teaching me about the stars and other things. I loved my life with my mother and the man I thought was my real father.

"I became Heartfilia Lucy when I was with them. And I forgot everything before that time. I grew up in a large mansion and them. Then Mama died, and the man I thought was my father could not talk to me anymore because I looked exactly like her. So I was thrown into a life of teaching. I learned foreign languages, history, advanced math, and business structure. I also learned how to dance, sew, knit, cook, raise children, and teach. Learning to be respectful and polite also became part of my teachings so I wouldn't offend anyone. I also learned how to play piano, violin, and guitar. I also was taught to sing. I took gymnastics as well. It was all so that I could attract a husband for business purposes and spread the Heartfilia name. I became Lucky Lucy in that house, a girl to bring pride to the family for her looks and ability to make small businesses grow and become wealthy. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I got an amazing education and a lot of the stuff I learned helps me today. But I was not happy with that life, so I ran away when I was seventeen, and joined a place called Fairy Tail where I made friends, and where everybody was my nakama. Jude Heartfilia, my mother's husband and the man I called father, eventually had somebody attack the place I called home to get me back. He had made a business deal and he wanted me to marry somebody for money and to have a child to keep the family line going. Fairy Tail had fought to keep me, and I told him that if he ever came near Fairy Tail again we all would see him as our enemy.

"I went back to Fairy Tail and enjoyed my life. I was there for a year when it happened. The guild was wiped out in a blast that rocked the island. I was away at the time and am the only one left. Fairy Tail was located on an Island not known and hidden from the World Government. But there is a way to save them, and it made me remember. And that's why I'm back now. I need to save them. So I'm going out to sea to become the Pirate Queen," Lucy explained to them, she felt the tears pricking at her eyes. Talking about her mothers and her friends consecutively was hard; she relived the moments before and was over taken by the sadness. But she was not alone. Dadan was trying to lie about how she wasn't crying, but they all knew that she was, but this time they let her off for it. Makino was also crying and had her hands over her mouth to quiet her sobs. It wasn't the longest story, but the two women knew what nakama meant to Lucy. They understood how much it must've hurt to lose her nakama. And then her mother, Lucy had met her mother, and then lost her.

"It seems like you have grown up more than we had thought. You've grown into a charismatic and wonderful young woman. You've had wonderful times in your life, and you've had some bad times. But still you've gotten up to fight got your nakama, just like you always have. That lecture I gave, it doesn't mean anything now that I know I got everything wrong. You're definitely smarter now, and you've got an even stronger heart and Will. I know that for your nakama you'll be able to pull of something like Pirate Queen. Shanks will be ecstatic to hear about you once you get your first bounty poster," Woop Slap said as he too had a few tears in his eyes. He was so proud of one of his brats. She had always been an unruly child, but she had always had a shining and loving heart. But it was fierce as well when it came to the people she cared about as well. She had grown up and was ready to let the world know of her strength.

"Well, here's the thing…I'm going to go by Heartfilia Lucy. I've grown accustomed to the name and it will make things easier if I'm not a dead girl. I'm also going to hide my scar so that no one will recognize me. I'll find Ace, Sabo, and Shanks and explain everything to them then, it'll be easier this way. As for Jii-chan…I'm sure that I'll see him again. And I'll explain everything to him then. I just hope Ace and Jii-chan will stop being stubborn and believe me," Lucy said and took a sip of her drink.

"I guess that would make sense," Makino said as she got rid of the rest of her tears. "But I guess I really just want everybody to know that you're okay. It is a good plan, and you definitely won't have to deal with Garp. Could you imagine what he would do? And so long as you see them and tell them then it's alright!"

"Ah…I didn't think you would put so much thought into it, brat," Dadan said as she chugged her beer down. Woop Slap was already glaring at her for drinking in such a manner; he had done the same thing when Red-Hair was here, and he would treat this bandit lady the same.

"You've matured Lucy. I can rest easy knowing you'll be able to handle yourself out there. I just hope that those boys, Ace, Sabo, and Shanks, don't get to out of hand once they find out it's you. This is very important to you, I just hope they won't be selfish," Woop Slap said with a huff. Obviously he was thinking the same thing as the rest of them. Those guys would be selfish when it came to this. She had been missing for over eleven years, it would be natural if they were hesitant to let her go after that, but Lucy would make her escape from them if she had to. Even if it would be mean after all they've been through, she had to get One Piece.

"Enough with this sullen mood, I can smell it on everybody; let's get wasted!" Lucy said as she raised her drink and then began to chug. She down the drink in a few seconds and then began to laugh. It was a tinkering laugh, though while not loud, and was contagious. And Makino knew exactly who she was impersonating. Lucy had just pulled a Shanks move that she had seen a million times as a child. Shank would always say for everybody to lighten up and then start laughing, and then everybody would start laughing with him. Lucy and him would get right up in each others faces and begin laughing as loud as they could. Lucy was of course using this to lighten the air, whereas Shanks used it to party. Lucy had definitely changed. She had of course physically developed, obviously, but she had mentally and emotionally changed as well. Lucy didn't cry over the small or the big things anymore, or she didn't allow herself to. Lucy thought things through, but if they took too much time would barrel down the idea of thought. There were similarities of course, like when Lucy gave her truest and happiest smile her grin would go so wide people wondered how it didn't hurt. Or when she looked at people like they were the most interesting things in the world.

But her outburst got everybody back to the idea of a party. They were loud and drew attention from all around the village, but still they all continued on. And even when the baby would start crying they all watched as Makino and Lucy put him back to sleep easily, and then began to party once again. By the time everybody was done most of the bandits were passed out on the floor. Makino was feeding the baby and Woop Slap had left. Lucy said her goodbyes and began to make her way back to her tent in the woods to continue her training.

Once she was there she changed into a pair of cropped, black legging, her sandals, and a cropped tank top that was red. She walked outside and began to meditate when she felt something. It was a pull at the back of her mind. Lucy tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back. Finally Lucy opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer in her little camp, not at all. She was in the spirit world by what she could tell. But unlike the bright paths and lights that she was familiar with she was in a dark corner where the stars glow faced in on them casting a very eerie glow. Lucy was not afraid of this place, but she was hesitant about it. There was no loud chatter that she was used to in the main part of the stars. It was absolutely quiet here.

"So you're finally awake, brat?" A dark rumbling voice said in the space, but Lucy could not tell where the spirit was. She knew now it was Draco, but she couldn't see him in the dark. So she tried smelling for him instead, and she realized he was around her, all around her. His body was wrapped around her, and when she focused with her eyes she could see his scales in the dark. "And you're getting better with your nose and eyes. Well that's progress. And you picked up on combat quickly. That's a good thing. Now though I want you training in your dragon magic. Every element of Dragon magic you will learn."

"I refuse! I refuse to learn fire, iron, wind, and lightning styled dragon magic. You're the Dragon King who should know all of those, not me! And those are my friends' abilities and I refuse to copy their magic. I don't want to rely on their abilities for this trip either. It wouldn't be right!" Lucy said as she tried to make it a little less intense. She didn't want to copy her friends' abilities. They had always used those abilities and they all loved them. And it was what made them who they were. Lucy didn't want to take that away from them. And Lucy would've had the added benefits of knowing their techniques, so she didn't have any actual rights to the powers she believed.

"You do not have the right to refuse, brat! I say you will learn it and so you will! It's for your own good anyway!" Draco bellowed back at the young girl. As if some brat was going to talk back to him. "Besides, you'd be learning the celestial forms of the elements, the very first flames a dragon has breathed, the first iron a dragon has forged, the first gusts dragons have created, the first lightning a dragon has split, and other celestial forms of the elements. Of course you'll be able to eat normal versions of the elements, but what you eat will be converted into the celestial elements. They are superior elements, the strongest of the elements." Draco continued on to say. Lucy listened and was astonished by his words.

"Fine, but I still refuse to use any _attacks_ of those elements unless completely necessary. If it isn't necessary then I'll keep to the other elements you teach me," Lucy said, still not keen on using her friends' attacks. Yes, they had given them to her to use, but she just felt like she had to do this on her own now that she thought about it. Well, not alone, she would make new nakama and surround herself with people she equally adored. But she wanted to become her own mage, be capable to handle herself and protect others with her own strength. A strength that was unique and different. That was what it meant to be a captain, to be the strongest on the crew so you can protect your nakama and keep them happy.

"So long as you learn, brat," Draco grumbled out and then Lucy was back in her camping area, except Draco was with her. But he was _tiny_. As in he could sit on her shoulder tiny. And it was just so cute seeing him that size that Lucy just had to hug him. She could hear him yelling at her to let him go, but the big, bad Draco was now just so cute and un-ferocious. She had to take advantage of the situation while it was still happening. Finally Lucy let him go and he flew away from her. He looked a little annoyed, but not mad. "Keep up with me brat." It was all he said and then he took off at a high speed through the _trees_. And Lucy was forced to jump up and follow him through the trees. He was a speedy, _little_ bugger. And she told him so. That got her a lightning bolt coming to her face, scaring her, and then it fizzled out before her eyes. But then Lucy had to go even faster to keep up with Draco. He zipped around for hours and Lucy was getting annoyed with it, but she kept going. She was always on her toes in case he changed directions. And Lucy realized that he was gradually increasing his speed, and she was too. Unconsciously he was making her faster; it was a speed that only Dragon Slayers could go without magic. No, only a speed a dragon could go normally. Lucy eve

Eventually after a few hours of that, long hours at that, they stopped, and Lucy collapsed into a puddle of sweat on the ground. And dear Spirit King, she hated sweating. It made you icky and shiny and gross. And yes she sounded like a little girl, but she was a girl and she would act little if she pleased. Draco did not allow her to stay down for long though, maybe two minutes max. And then he was throwing fireballs, lightning, poison, iron, and other elements at her. And Lucy was forced into a terrifying game of dodge kill; because truthfully, one of his attacks could kill her. So Lucy dodged like her life depended on it, which it did. And that, like the running, took up a good four hours of her time. By the time he had, finally, called it a day, Lucy had bruises and dirt covering her body. And she was limping back to her camp sight, which from where Draco had taken her, was a good two hours away at the pace she was going now.

Finally Lucy had asked Loke to carry her because she nearly tripped in a hole. And that could've given her a sprained ankle. He did so, and expressed his pride over how she handled Draco's training without a complaint. Lucy was happy that she was improving, and was glad that she was making an impression on her spirits, because, now more than ever before, Lucy would actually be able to fight besides them. Maybe not on the same level yet, but Lucy hoped that by the end of this month she could handle Loke. Because if she could handle him, then she could probably handle multiple pirates from the East Blue at once, this was the weakest sea after all, and she was being trained by some of the most powerful creatures in existence. She also had the edge of her weapons. Though she didn't have a handle on her claws or whip at the moment. And there was the sword that Draco was currently having forged for her, and it was longer than the sword she carried now, so she would have to get used to carrying it and wielding it.

When Loke made it back to the tent he placed her down and bid her goodnight. Lucy entered her tent and was greeted by the sight of Virgo waiting for her. "Hime, I drew a bath for you. I thought you would like that better than a shower. While you are doing so I shall make you something to eat." Lucy thanked her spirit whole heartedly at her thoughtfulness and then entered the large bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and then climbed slowly into the tub so as not to disturb her muscles. Lucy was excited when she realized that not only were the bubbles scented a nice cherry blossom smell, but it was infused with healing properties so she would be alright in the morning. Lucy called out Plue and had him join her in the bath, like he usually did. The poor little dog melted because of the hot water and Lucy enjoyed playing with him. When Lucy began to scrub herself of the sweat and dirt Virgo came in. She carried with her clothes and then dismissed herself saying that the food was done as well.

Lucy eventually tore herself from the tub and was thankful for the hot air on the island. She walked over to the mirror and jumped a little at the stranger in the mirror. Lucy hadn't truly looked at herself in a mirror over the last few weeks. There was a passing glance on her way to pass out, but nothing up close. She had known her hair was longer, and a little straighter, but there were other changes as well. Lucy's canine teeth had elongated like all Dragon Slayers and her lips were a little plumper. And now gone were her wide, brown eyes that were cute and innocent. Her eyes had become more narrowed, more befitting of an eighteen year old dragon; Lucy was sure Wendy's eyes would look like this when she grew up. They were like Cana's and Erza's eyes. And Lucy found, like them, it made her look sexier and more mature. Lucy now had a mature beauty look than her teenage princess look of before. Her face was also a little slimmer. Then her body had developed muscles, not anything to noticeable, but she could see lines of muscles beginning to form on her arms. It was encouraging to see her body like this. It made Lucy a little more confident that with time, she would do it. She would become the Pirate Queen, and save her precious nakama, as well as keep the new ones safe.

Lucy, done admiring herself in the mirror, pulled on the clothes that were next to her. It was a pair of silky, lace boy shorts in red with a matching bra. And then there was a red silky robe with black lace at the ends on the sleeves. One the back she noticed her name at the top in gold, and then below her name was a large dragon. Virgo must've understood that it was hot on the island and Lucy would be more comfortable in underwear to sleep in then actual clothes at the moment. So after that Lucy made her way to the small table in the tent and dug into the small Chicken Caesar salad and then went to bed. She knew in the morning she would be put through hell.

* * *

Lucy awoke before the sun rose, a habit that had taken hold since the incident. Then she got dressed into another pair of short shorts that had a high waist and were black. Then she put on a black sports bra, her sandals, and swept her hair up into a high ponytail that touched her lower back with a red bow. Then she put on all her equipment and weapons that were given to her by the Zodiacs. She also wore her Hydra charm and Draco claws. She didn't know what to expect from the dragon that knew every dragon slaying element, and so she would be prepared. Lucy, thinking she was okay to meditate began to do so in the stump at the back of the tree house, and then fell into a trance. She didn't expect to be knocked off the stump. Looking around Lucy saw Draco above her with an amused glint in his eyes. Lucy sighed and stood up. He was in a slightly bigger form than yesterday, like the size of a magic four-wheeler. He landed in front of her gracefully and then began to walk away, Lucy followed, but when she did he turned and glared at her. "You need to be quieter. Focus on hiding your steps. All dragons must learn to stalk prey if they wish to survive. And we have survived for centuries because of our abilities to live under human noses. Learn to mimic my movements."

And so Lucy tried her best to mimic his movements and stay quiet. But it was easier said than done. Lucy would constantly miss roots and twigs and step on them making loud noises, and whenever she did, she would have to try to 'quietly' dodge his tail. It was tiring, trying to be quiet when she was no good at it. Finally Lucy sighed loudly in frustration, it made Draco look at her and glare. "Why can't I get this?! We've been walking around for hours and I always manage to trip or do something wrong. I try to look out for one thing and end up walking into another. And I don't remember meeting any dragon slayer that was quiet, beside Rogue Cheney. All the others just barrel loudly through places, and if they do follow a scent to find someone that we have to spy on they go off running the person's name…how is this suppose to work anyway! And how come you are walking over everything and yet make no noise?" Lucy was frustrated, she had known it was going to be hard to be quiet, but she hadn't thought it would be this hard. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently against the shadow of a tree and Draco snorted. He then walked over to the girl and head butted her, making her fall to the ground and rub the bump on her head.

"Igneel, Metalicana, and Weisslogia I believe are the ones that raised these friends or aquanitces of your, yes?" Draco asked and Lucy nodded her head. "And Grandeeney raised the little one. Grandeeney was always one to help children when they fall, so the little one grew to rely on that. It is what makes her prone to falling and being clumsy. As for the others, they were each raised by the Kings of their respective elements. Igneel the Fire Dragon King, Metalicana the Iron Dragon King, and Weisslogia the Light Dragon King were all my direct sons, and they each inherited one of my elements. Of course Grandeeney was also my daughter, and there for the Air Dragon Queen. My sons were always loud no matter how badly I tried to teach them to be quiet. So that would explain these other Dragon slayers. As for the Shadow one, Skiadrum, the youngest of my sons inherited my Shadow abilities. Shadows themselves do not make a shine, and they do not sparkle. This made him the quietest of them all and the most adapt hunter with his skills, The Shadow Dragon King. You are now, apparently, another child of mine, and I will be teaching you every elemental celestial dragon magic. And that includes Celestial Shadow Dragon Magic. It is a quiet and deadly art. In my presence you are already tapping into it. That is why I can walk quietly, because I am merged with the shadows. When you were tapping your foot in those shadows, you made no sound. Now, let's try again now that you understand that this is about, and how it works."

And so Draco set off again. And before Lucy began to go after him she watched his movements. And she felt for his magic, she felt the way it worked and tried to do the same. It didn't work out so well, nor did it have the exact desired affect that she had been hoping for. She still made noise, and she couldn't draw out the shadows like Draco could. She had to walk in them for it to work, and she still made a tiny but of noise. But Lucy tried her hardest to work with the shadows. They did this for the next three hours, and though Lucy tried not to show it, she was bored. So bored she wouldn't mind Draco just attacking her. Finally though Draco lay down and folded his wings tightly against his body. He made a beckoning motion with his head and Lucy sat in front of him. "How horrible was it? I could hear it loudly with my ears, so you must've felt like screaming at me." Lucy looked down at the ground as she felt ashamed for not doing better. She knew she couldn't learn something in just one day, especially when it was so new to her.

"It was bad, but you were beginning to merge with the shadows, it's a start. A slow and small one though. And to be honest I have no clue how to teach you, I never taught any of my children. I sent them off after they were able to hunt. I realize now what I was doing wrong. And it was my mistake. You have no actual Dragon Magic in you for these things. Yes you inherited the knowledge from those other dragons, and you got their magic. You got their magic power, not their magic though. You were transferred the size of their magic reserve, and in turn there was a little bit of their raw and basic magic in there. Now I see that. You got the basics of dragon abilities from those slayers, their instincts. As well as the telekinesis from the knight, muscled from the magically enhanced Gildarts, a little dark magic from the demon, but it was because they all had so little magic in them that you didn't truly receive any dragon magic besides your senses," Draco explained to Lucy who nodded her head at his words. It made a little sense, and Lucy got the gist of what he was saying. She had no real Dragon magic in her. So they would have to do something about that.

"So then what do I have to do?" Lucy asked and tilted her head. She now had a problem. How did someone gain the magic of a dragon?

"I will pour my magic into you for the next few hours. My magic will mix with your and it will seep into you and that is how you will become a Dragon. And no this is not like with Capricorn and that other man who merged. And you will not become a spirit from this. I will just have your magic begin to remake itself into it'd own version of mine. Here is the thing, I am giving you the rest of the magic I have still with me from when I was a Dragon that was not celestial being, but then your celestial magic will add itself in, and then you shall become a Celestial dragon. That is the difference you shall have from other Dragon slayers. You will be infused completely with the magic of a Dragon, and the King at that. This will make you a human dragon, and not a dragon slayer," Draco said and Lucy just stared at him. She understood what he was saying, but that he was giving her the rest of his _living_ essence was a huge thing. Lucy, though she treated her spirit as alive knew the truth, they were dead, they had died and were then immortalized in the stars. But that Draco was able to remain some of it meant that…he had been alive when he became a star. Seeing the questioning look in her eyes Draco answered her unspoken question. "I was able to connect with the stars since I was born. Like all the first of their kinds could. Most waited till death to become stars or just didn't. Dragons live a long time though, and I decided that I was ready to join the stars. I joined the stars like the king wanted too. But I decided to hide some of my magic so I could roam on earth for as long as I wanted too. Of course I was only a small amount so I could hide it, and I kept a little part of all my magic elements. But, I am ready to relinquish it to you, brat."

Lucy was so touched by the dragon's words, her tou-chan's words that she immediately threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. He realized how important this all was to her, to be able to stand on her own. And he was helping her, he would still have all his power, but he was giving her the rest of his actual life. "Thank you, tou-chan," Lucy whispered to him as she buried her head into his muzzle. She eventually got a reaction from him, one of his large clawed feet curled around her as well. And she knew he was fine with his choice. He let go of her and Lucy let go of him. She gave him a toothy smile and sat back with her legs crossed.

"Now I need you to separate your magic completely in half. One half I shall implant my magic into, and then the other shall remain your celestial magic. And after this you shall merge the two together. For now you shall become a Celestial Dragon Slayer, but as you learn and train you shall become the mortal Celestial Dragon. Now let us begin." And so Lucy and he stayed like that for hours. Apparently a 'little bit' for him was about her magical reserve. The whole day passed and they still did not move. And then well into the night and the morning they stayed like that. Finally around noon the next day, one half of Lucy's magic was matched with that of Draco's when he was alive. "I am worn out, and that release has left me a little tired. I shall return to the spirit world and recover. When I return we shall truly begin your training. As well as having the other spirits continue their training with you."

And Lucy began to merge the two halves of magic. There was resistance at first. Thankfully due to Draco's connection to the spirits when he was alive she was able to attach the two magi's at that and merge them. It was not as long as the first half, but it lasted a good three hours, and then finally, when Lucy was finished, she collapsed.

* * *

When Lucy awoke she was in her tent again. She moved upwards and saw nobody in her tent, so she got up and moved to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw no changes in her appearance. But she felt different. She felt even more aware of everything. Even the wind she felt heavily. And then her vision, she would see normally for a second then her vision would focus in on something and then come back to normal, and then everything would go black and white with colors floating through the air. It was the scents that she was seeing, except now she didn't have to close her eyes. Everything was giving her a headache. Her muscles didn't hurt, but her head felt like it was about to tear itself apart.

She entered back into the main part of the tent and found her keys. She reached for Draco's and before she could even call him, he was there. He was in the same sized form as last time, but his coloring was different. He had the same shape, patterns, and power coming from him. But his form was now white with golden markings along his whole body. He truly now looked like a celestial being, and as Lucy looked at his key she realized it was a normal diamond now. There was no longer any black to it. Normally this would've made Lucy jump up and down in excitement, but instead all she could do was give a weak and pained smile as she collapsed a little. "I know, it will be difficult to adjust to, but it's your magic that is doing this. You have to calm your magic first. After that I'll teach you how to control your senses completely."

Lucy did as she was told and tried her best to calm her magic. But she found taming the magic of a dragon to be difficult, especially the magic of The Dragon King. It was violent and more powerful that what Gildarts had. But it was amazing at the same time. "This is no longer my magic Lucy. It is yours, now control _your_ magic," Draco said, and Lucy's mind understood him perfectly. The magic was within hers, it was hers now. And that meant that she had full control over it. Magic was to be wielded by those it resides in; she had the power to control it. She just had to be confident in her ability to control what was inside her now.

It took a while to calm down her magic, but when she did she felt a whole lot better. And then on top of it she took her medicine and the rest of the headache was gone. Draco was still there as well, he hadn't left the entire time. He watched over her silently, comforting her with his presence. He was still an incredibly strong dragon, even without his living magic anymore. She could still feel the air thrumming with his power. Once she was out of the haze of meditation Draco spoke. "It is now time to begin. I will teach you the elements that a Celestial Dragon has in store, as well as teach you how to wield your claws in the way a dragon does on its prey. And finally those idiots finished your sword." He materialized the sword and Lucy gasped. It was a long sword that was about four feet long total. Its blade curved at the end, the guard was golden and was a vertical circle with two branches of gold curving horizontally to the sides for the guard. The hilt of the blade was wrapped in black clothe, and then the hilt curved to the right and then left sharply at the end and designed as a claw with a clear jewel in its clutches. The scabbard was black with golden designs on it. "Now, we shall begin, and I shall hear no complaints."

And so they began. For the rest of the month Lucy trained and trained, only getting about four hours of sleep a night and then training would begin again. She got stronger though, with everyday she had something new under her belt. She had learnt the basics of all the Celestial Dragon arts, and Draco had stopped calling her brat. He now called her 'Little Dragon'.

* * *

Lucy stood at the cliff where Sabo, Ace, and she had always watched the sunset together. In her hands were a sake cup and the bottle. At the base of the cliff was a small boat with an inside to it and some food. It was time for her to finally head out to sea. It was time to spread her wings. Lucy held the Sake cup over the cliff and began to speak. "Ace, Sabo, I'm sorry I screwed up our 'Seventeen Years Old' plan. I'm a year late and I'm sorry for that. But, I'm starting now. And Shanks, I'm finally coming. You may have the hat, but I hold it in my heart. So once again, I promise you all, I will become the Pirate Queen!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. There are a few weird things/sentences in this chapter and I am so sorry. I had a hard time writing this one, not because of writers block, but because I was trying to explain things and it turned out badly...yeah.

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	5. Getting Started

A Different Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.

_This is the beginning of the journey redone by myself. I hope you like it. Not much will be that different. Well…never mind there will be differences. But I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting Started: Cowards, Ugly Ladies, and Demons**

Lucy stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her tent. She had come back to it after her promise by the cliff to get some things. After making sure that her things were packed up and ready to go or in Virgo's possession, Lucy made her way to the bathroom to apply her makeup. It was just for her scar and that was the only place she would be applying it. It was also waterproof so Lucy did not have to worry about that. After covering up the scar Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and commended Virgo on her choice of clothes. She wore a pair of tight and long black pants that had a high waist line about three inches above her bellybutton and two inches below her bust. She only wore a gold bikini for her top. Also she had her high heeled shoes on, and she wore a black, cropped captain's jacket with golden tassels off the shoulder and a golden dragon on the back. The jacket only reached to just below her chest. Her hair was up in a bun with two pieces of hair framing her face and the bangs pulled to the right. She had decided she would have it as her normal hair style and had Cancer teach her how to make it. Also her Fairy Tail mark had been made into a shimmering gold color and was now placed on her chest above her right breast around the area where Gray would've had his. It would never be hidden by her claws this way. Finally all of her weapons were on and so were her other items, but she was not wearing any cloak. Her sword was strapped to her left hip in the holder her previous sword had been in. Lucy had also developed muscles over the month. They weren't that noticeable with her clothes on, but her whole body was covered in muscle now. Not the bulging kind, but the lean kind that allowed her to look small, but gave her strength. It also allowed her to stay flexible.

Lucy was very satisfied with the look. It was elegant, but also gave her a sharp look. Lucy also liked the fact that she looked good in this fashion. Lucy had never really worn something like this, but thankfully it seemed that Virgo always knew what would and would not look good on her. Lucy would admit that she was a little vain, but who wanted an ugly bounty poster? Lucy had seen some of the bounty poster for this sea, and she did not want to be seen like _that_. Lucy eventually left the bathroom and saw that Loke was there with her bag in hand. Lucy took her bag from him and hugged her spirit. "Are you ready, Pirate Princess?" Loke asked with a teasing grin. It was a nickname that many of her spirits had begun to call her. She wasn't the Pirate Queen yet, so they decided to call her Pirate Princess, as a way of forth telling her success that they knew would come. Lucy had grown accustomed to it, and laughed whenever one of them said it.

"More than ready," Lucy responded with a confident smile that showcased her pointy canines. Loke laughed at this and motioned her outside. Outside the tent Makino, Dadan, Woop Slap, and the others bandits were waiting. Lucy smiled at this and they all walked to the cliff. Once there Loke jumped onto the small boat and took her bag from her. Lucy went up to everybody and hugged them as well as saying goodbye to them, and they all wished her luck in return. "Everybody…I'm going to become the Pirate Queen!" Lucy shouted and raised her hand in the signature Fairy Tail pose and grinned largely. With that said Lucy jumped onto the small ship with Loke and they cast off from the island. She could hear cries from the cliff and Lucy waved her hand in the air as the current took them and so did the wind.

It was a few hours later when Lucy ran into a problem. There was a whirlpool and it was sucking her into its current. Now, usually, this wouldn't be a problem with her magic, but there was a ship in the area, and then she could smell another ship behind the rocks. And Lucy really didn't want to use her magic yet, so she dismissed Loke, grabbed her stuff, and climbed into a barrel that she had put into the sea. She used a little magic to send her in the direction of the ship that she was closer to. Now much that it would be noticeable against the current, but enough to get her there. Lucy knew she was close to the ship when she heard some guys fishing for the barrel she was in. Finally they had gotten a hold of it and began to hall her up.

"This barrel's pretty heavy! Must be a wine barrel that has a lot in it," one of the guys said and Lucy felt her eye twitch at the heavy part. She was only one-hundred and five pounds for crying out loud. These must be pretty weak men. All of a sudden she felt her barrel be dropped and she war rolling. There were also a lot of panicked feet running around. She guessed that ship she had smelt was probably a pirate ship. Deciding that now would not be a good time to pop out and reveal her, Lucy let the barrel continue to roll, but regretted doing so when she wound up rolling down a flight of stair and speed up in rolling down a hallway. This all made Lucy very disoriented, and made her head hurt. She also ended up crashing into a few things on her way down and finally she stopped by crashing into more things. All the swirling and twirling and rolling had her down for the count. Even Wendy wouldn't have been able to get away from this without any motion sickness. Lucy was down for the count. Another few minutes passed with her trying to right her, and then she was rolling again, albeit slowly this time, like the person who was rolling her was having trouble.

"Ah, coward, are you hiding from the fight again?" A male voice chimed in and Lucy recognized that tone of voice as something condescending and rude.

"N-No, it's just that I found this large barrel of wine," A quieter and much less intimidating male voice said hesitantly.

"Oh, why don't we lighten the load for you? I was getting pretty thirsty," a different, dark male voice said. And she felt the barrel be righted. The smaller voice tried to object, something about an Alvidia, but his words were dismissed. And the boy cowered at their harsh tones. "Don't be greedy, I'm gonna smash it open." And that had Lucy back to herself. Like hell she was going to let somebody smash her. So Lucy punched with both hands up through the barrel and noticed that her fist definitely collided with the jaw of the one who was about to smash the barrel open.

"Freedom!" Lucy yelled as she got out, not caring that she looked insane popping out of a barrel. Nor did she care that she had just knocked somebody out with her little escape. But she did notice the screams of shock as she jumped out. Then Lucy looked around and saw that the guy she had taken out was a relatively large one with a blue stripped shirt. There were also two other older men gaping at her, they were dressed as pirates, and they smelt disgusting. There was also a little one with pink hair behind her as she looked around. These pirates looked stupid, and for picking on the kid Lucy decided to have some fun. "Ah, thank god I'm out of that barrel." Lucy ignored their looks and stepped out of the barrel as they demanded her name. "Your friend will catch a cold if he sleeps here." And then they angrily said it was her fault. Lucy didn't pay them attention though as she looked at the little one who was shivering in fear. Lucy heard a sword be drawn and stayed calm as it was placed under her chin. Lucy looked at them with a glare that had them both backing up.

"Bitch, don't you know we're pirates?" The smaller one asked with his sword drawn to her neck. Lucy rolled her eyes at them, knowing that she could take them easily. This only pissed them off more and they both pulled out their swords and swung down at her. But Lucy just stayed still as the boy behind her screamed. And she easily caught their swords with clawed hands and then broke the swords in half. With each end that she had broken off she threw them like knives and scraped their cheeks in warning, drawing a thin line of blood. Both men backed up immediately if fear, Lucy could smell it. But she had learnt that her claws were very intimidating to people. "W-Who the hell are you?!" One asked in a shaky and fearful voice.

"Me? I'm Heartfilia Lucy, it's nice to meet you," Lucy said with a sharp pointy grin, making sure to flash her sharp teeth at them. This sent both men running around screaming, while not so gently dragging their other friend. She heard the boy wondering out loud about what had happened and finally turned to face him. He was a puny little thing, and Lucy realized that he was the one that had been pushing the barrel. He looked at her and then blushed, which made Lucy a little uncomfortable, and then he latched onto her.

"Miss, you have to get away from here. When they bring the other, you'll be killed," He whispered harshly to her as Lucy detached him from her. Lucy then began walking in another direction, and he tried to stop her saying she was going the wrong way. But her nose smelt food, and guessed she was heading to the storage room.

"Listen, I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm strong," Lucy said as she pushed open the doors to the spare food room.

"How can you be so calm? There is a full crew of pirates on the deck above us!" But Lucy just continued to pull him as she liked into the room and he released her realizing it was probably safe in the room. Lucy immediately began to smell the room for something good for her to eat. She smelt some apples and made her over to one and slowly began to eat one. As she did this the boy began to talk. Lucy was curious as to how somebody like him could be a pirate. She knew he was since he smelt like those other guys. But it wasn't a match. He looked like he should've been minding a shop, not robbing people. "I-I'm Coby, and you're Lucy-san, right? It was amazing what you did there. How'd you d it?" He rambled on nervously; obviously he was a little scared of her.

"There is no reason for you to be scare of me, pirate boy. I won't do to you what I did to them. I was just playing with them. And if you're worried, I'll tell you exactly what is going on at the moment. I can hear those pirates reporting about me to this Alvidia. And I can hear a little fear from here. As for how I know you're with them like you're wondering…that's simple. I can smell their scent on you," Lucy said as she looked him in the eyes, as she flashed her eyes to black and white to see the scents on him, just to make sure. Coby was in a state of shock. She could smell their scents on him? She could hear what was being said up on deck? Who was this pretty girl that took down three pirates without even trying? "My only question, are you that much of a gutless coward that you won't even try to leave the place that makes you so unhappy?"

"Impossible, when I think of what Alvidia-sama would do to me I get to scared!" Coby cried out and Lucy sighed. This boy was just so cowardly. She had never even been like this. Yes, she had been a little afraid, but she always charged forward and tried her hardest. "I do wish that I had the courage to sail across the sea in a barrel like you did though. Lucy-san, why is it that you were out at sea?"

"I'm going to become the Pirate Queen, of course!" Lucy said confidently with a small smile as she looked hazy eyed at a wall. But Coby was in a different land. He was freaking out. Not only was this girl strong, could hear and smell better than anybody, but she was a pirate aspiring to become the Pirate Queen.

"As in find One Piece Pirate Queen? As in you sail through the Grand Line to the end? Impossible! That is just impossible!" And Coby continue to ramble on about how it was impossible to do such a thing. But Lucy had had enough of this boy and his sad attitude towards life. So she punched him on top of the head making him crash face first into the floor. When he looked up he saw Lucy with an empty expression. "Why'd you hit me?" Coby asked the woman before him.

"Just because I felt like it. Listen this isn't something that can be discussed as possible or impossible. I'm doing this and dreaming this because I want to. I decided to become the Pirate Queen," Lucy said as she put a hand to the hilt of her sword and smiled softly at the pink haired boy. Coby stared shocked back up at her. He was stunned by what she was telling him. She had such confidence, no not confidence, but Will to fight on even if it did seem impossible. Coby was completely struck by her. "Well, I'm done here so I guess I should get going. I'll find a boat and leave."

Coby was looking at the ground and contemplating what Lucy had just said. And so quietly he asked her, "I've never thought of it that way. Do you think I could achieve my dream, if I lay my life on it as well?"

Lucy turned and smiled at the young boy. "I don't know, you tell me. What is it that you dream of doing?" Lucy asked while trying to hide a grin that was forming.

"Can I join the Marines?"

"Marines?"

"Yes, it's always been my dream to catch murderous villains! Ever since I was a kid I've dreamed of it. Can I do it?!" Coby asked with tears in his eyes, and Lucy felt her heart go to the kid. He had been living in a life of fear, but now maybe he could overcome it. With a little push from her of course he could.

"How should I know? It's your life, and I know having your life decided for you is not a way to live. You have to grab your own happiness in this life, or else you will always regret it," Lucy said with a soft and kind voice. And Coby was once again struck by her. She was such a kind pirate, different from what he ever imagined one to be like. Lucy thought could hear loud hobbling from above. Alvidia was right above them and Lucy wanted Coby to say what he wanted to all this time.

"You're right! I shall shed this life as a slave, then I'll escape, and Alvidia-sama - no Alvidia will be the first one that I capture!" Coby shouted and Lucy laughed with glee as she heard Alvidia hear him with an angry huff. And she could hear the swing of something go up and then the floor above them was destroyed and an ugly fat…thing appeared. It seemed like a woman to Lucy, and taking in a smell of air Lucy realized that yes it was a woman. Just an incredibly ugly lady at that.

"Who're who going to capture Coby?" The fat lady asked and with an ugly sneer looked down at the shaking young boy. Coby was terrified and Lucy could smell his fear, and she could smell the anger off the hippo. This made Lucy infuriated for trying to crush his confidence in his dream. And when Lucy got mad she had a Dragon's fury rushing through her, and her body was too small to contain a dragon's rage. And Lucy didn't like to control it, she like to let the anger show her what she wanted to do, since she often didn't know. So Lucy let out a very threatening snarl, it scared Coby into looking at her rather than Alvidia, and it scared all the other pirates, including Alvidia into looking her way. And what they saw frightened them more than the snarl. Her face was covered in dark shadows and her form was threatening, in a stance that demanded that people bow to her or die. And then there was energy of golden color that formed a dragon behind her. "Y-you aren't Pirate Hunter Zoro…so who the h-hell a-are you?" Alvidia stuttered out as she trembled beneath the gaze of the woman. Alvidia turned her head back to Coby in an attempt to get back some control. "C-Coby, who is the most beautiful woman on this ocean?"

Coby was still overwhelmed with the sheer power that the woman who had just been so kind was now this snarling…dragon before him. She was truly frightening, but she gave him confidence as well. He knew the anger she had at this moment was not directed at him, but for him so that Alvidia couldn't crush his dreams anymore. "That would be Heartfilia Lucy, you fat old hag!" Coby shouted and Lucy's murderous intent went away as Alvidia and everybody else gaped at the younger boy. Lucy let out a giggle that went through the air like a knife. And it sent Alvidia into rage and she slammed her mace down where Coby should've been, but he moved, or was moved.

Lucy was already on deck holding Coby. Lucy let him go once she was there and the Pirates attacked. Lucy dodged the first one and then kicked him over then slammed his head into the deck with a mighty downward movement of her claw. Then she picked her right leg up and spun it around to capture the one coming from behind, and then punched him in the jaw sending him over the ship. Then five of them slashed downwards with their swords and Lucy did multiple back handsprings to get away. But as she was doing this another pirate came from above with his sword poised to cut down. Lucy after another back handspring used the momentum to propel her into the air upside down, and then one legs down on his head and then another, smashing him to the ground and knocking him out. "Attacking from behind is cowardly!" Lucy roared out as she landed back on the ground perfectly on the ground. Then a larger swarm came up behind her and Lucy ran away, but only for a little bit before she was a good distance away, and turned back to them and yelled, "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" And a golden whirlwind of light and stars crashed into all of them, searing and shredding their skin while also knocking them into the walls and floors painfully. The wall behind them was also destroyed by the powerful breath. Lucy then walked into the pile of collapsed bodies and looked at her handiwork. She smelt Coby before she heard him.

"Lucy-san…what are you?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to get through the same attack. He saw the bodies around them all convulse in pain from the searing while blood flowed out from the numerous large wounds on their bodies. Then the ship was completely obliterated and there were scorch marks all around. It was a horrifying sight, but also he was astounded by her power. She was amazing. Not only was she able to take down all those pirates, but she looked like she had done nothing. As if she hadn't done something insane.

"I'm a Dragon." Lucy said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Coby fell back at this and then remembered the mark on the back of her jacket. It was that of a golden dragon, like the light that she had emitted that was gold as well. And her teeth that were pointier that anybodies were like fangs. And the claws that knocked people around so easily. And then the immense strength that she had within her, along with the ability to hear and smell things that no other human would notice. She was completely serious. And remembering the name of her attack that she had bellowed out…it could just be possible for someone like her, to be a dragon and such. But it sounded even more insane than her declaring she would be the Pirate Queen. After all, Dragons did not exist.

"A dragon, that's," Coby trailed off as a large shadow fell over him. Looking back her saw Alvidia and ran behind Lucy.

"You've eaten a devil fruit?" Alvidia asked as she held her mace and looked closely at the smaller girl. Alvidia was just as shocked as Coby, but a Devil Fruit was the only possible explanation.

"Nope, I inherited these abilities, and I can swim. My father is a dragon, and he passed down all his knowledge to me," Lucy said with a grin at the shocked face of Alvidia. But she quickly regained her composure, or what was left of it after dealing with Lucy.

"You seem pretty strong. Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvidia asked as she tried to get a reading on the girl before her.

"I'm a pirate." Lucy said plainly and allowed her eyes to gaze over the ship until she found what she was looking for. There was a small boat hanging off the side of the large ship, it didn't have a sail and was just a small rowboat, but it would do. She heard Alvidia talk some more about how she couldn't be a pirate alone. "Well I'm not truly alone. I already have some nakama. But I'll get a crew soon. I think ten is a good number. And since I'm a pirate and you're a pirate that would make us enemies, or at least it does now that I hate you." Lucy was only speaking her mind. Normally Lucy herself would've hesitated at her words, but she had learnt since becoming a Dragon that it was impossible to hide ones true thoughts. Now she understood why Natsu couldn't lie for his life. He was the most impulsive dragon slayer.

A tick mark appeared on Alvidia's head from the nerve of the girl. To speak to her, Iron Mace Alvidia, like that was sheer stupidity. And she would make the girl pay. "Lucy-san, repeat after me, Alvidia-sama is the…the…the…most horrible stinking old hag!" Coby cried out. He had been about to tell the girl to call Alvidia beautiful, but knew that Lucy would never do something like that. So, believing in his new friend, and mustering up all his courage he had finally said it. And Lucy began to laugh at his words. Alvidia only got madder and looked like she was about to go on a war path. So Lucy pushed Coby behind her.

"Well said," Lucy said after finishing laughing. And the club came down towards Luc's head. Coby was truly scared, not wanting his friend to be hurt. But was surprised, along with everybody else, as Lucy just held the mace above her like she hadn't just fended off what they all considered to be an incredible finishing blow. Lucy then just pushed the mace to the side, knocking Alvidia off balance, and then brought her right hand back and saying, "Claws of the Celestial Dragon!" And her right fist came back, her claws surrounded by that same golden shimmering glow that exploded on Alvidia, driving her over the ocean for miles, and she was defeated. The pirates and Coby all gaped as the young woman defeated their supposedly 'strong' captain with a single blow and no sweat. "Hey you!" Lucy said pointing to a random pirate, "Get Coby a boat. He's off to join the marines." Lucy had seen that during her little 'fight' with Alvidia that the boat had disappeared. Though she did smell a scent of tangerines and gold in that area, so she knew that somebody had taken it. The random pirate that she called upon did as he was told without a second thought.

And then off into the distance Lucy heard it. It was the sound of Marine ship coming to answer the distress call of the cruise ship. Coby began to freak out about how they would think he was a pirate and so Lucy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dropped him into the boat and then they crashed into the water. Lucy stirred the current around her and sent them in a direction that she knew had an island that had a Marine base.

* * *

After a while of being on the boat Lucy relaxed as the wind set into where they were going. "That was fun!" Lucy said excitedly, and it was the truth. She had had so much fun fighting; everything up till this point had been sparring, but never and actual fight. Now she had a chance to actually get experience and go for her dream. Lucy places a hand to her Fairy Tail mark and sighed happily. She was starting now, and she knew in her heart that Fairy Tail was routing for her. And now she understood why those morons had always liked to get into so many fights, it was freeing. And Lucy was afraid she would become addicted like the rest of them. She giggled at the thought, and the sound made Coby to look at her strangely.

"Excuse me, Lucy-san, if you want to claim One Piece that means you'll have to head to the Grand Line, right?" Lucy nodded her head as she wondered what he would say. He always said weird things. "That place is called the graveyard of pirates, you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew," Lucy said as she lay back in the boat. She could already imagine it. Her crew laughing and partying as they all chased after dreams. That's what she wanted, a ship of dreaming pirates that would look to the future with hope. And then a thought came to her, what was she going to call her pirate gang? Shanks had called his pirates the Red-Haired pirates for himself and their jolly roger had his three scares on it and sabers for the sword he used. So that meant that she would have to come up with something as well. "That Pirate Hunter guy that they were all worried about – what's he like?" Lucy asked, curious since she had never heard of him, and yet Alvidia had seemed worried. And when people who were big shots worried over a person that meant they were pretty strong.

"You mean Zoro?" Coby asked with a blank face, and Lucy nodded her head. "I hear he's being held at a Marine Base that we're on course for." Lucy was disappointed at that and sighed heavily. It seemed that maybe he was just some hype that people got obsessed with.

"What? He's pretty weak, then," Lucy said as she was about to go back to thinking about her pirate crew, but Coby once again interrupted her. He scurried over to her side and began to scream loudly, hurting her delicate ears. She was very thankful though that Draco had taught her to turn voices down. So now Coby's voice was at a normal level for her ears.

"You're wrong Lucy-san, not at all! He's considered to be a demon in these parts!" And then Coby stopped and looked at her in complete fear. "Why are you asking me this?" Coby asked hesitantly. And Lucy knew he wasn't going to like her answer at all. So Lucy grinned, watching as he shivered at seeing her pointy teeth, and told him the truth.

"If he's a good guy, I want him on my crew," Lucy said with a grin on her face. Her words freaked Coby out even more knowing his suspicions were correct. His face force first in fear and then he began to scold her and act weird again in Lucy's opinion. He understood he was nervous, but this was just getting annoying. She hoped marine training would beat this habit of his out of him.

"You're going to do something reckless again," Coby said in a whiny tone, done with trying to stop her because really, she was just too strong and too stubborn to listen to reason. Lucy paid him no mind though and thought about this Zoro. If he was a good guy and as strong as people thought he was, then she definitely wanted him on her crew. But she momentarily wondered if he had a dream. She did want people with dreams on her ship, but if she liked him she would take him anyway. And as the first person to join she would make him her first-mate. But first she had to think of how to meet him in a Marine base. And then she wondered why exactly he was being held in a Marine Base? Bounty hunters were considered under the law, so he must have either cut down an innocent or harmed somebody of the law. She wondered which in her mind. But at the moment Lucy was tired and she wanted some sleep, telling Coby so she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness, knowing if Coby or anything else came at her, she would wake up. Not that she thought Coby would.

* * *

Two hours later, due to a good wind and current that Lucy had nothing to do with, they arrived at Shells town. A small town on a small island with a small marine base; the whole town was really just one street straight to the Marine base, showcasing the fact that the town was meant to supply travelers. When Lucy entered the town she could feel it. The air was tense and made her grab for her sword, and the smell was foul with false happiness and overwhelming sadness. Lucy perked her ears up to catch onto things. But first she was hungry so went up to a fruit stand and got herself an apple to have. As she was paying and Coby stood behind her she purposefully let the name Zoro out of her mouth for a reaction. And she got everybody pressed against the wall in fear. It was a smell she had learnt from when she was praying on animals for practice. And this sent Lucy's ears haywire as she focused her hearing over the island, it hurt to do so but she was searching for information. Then Coby let out the name Captain Morgan and the same reaction was given, so Lucy searched for conversations on him.

Lucy and Coby reached the Marine base quickly and Lucy said he should go in and enlist while she looked for Zoro. Coby dismissed the thought of him being out in the year, but Lucy spotted him, or she was pretty sure it was him. She dragged Coby over to that side of the wall and then onto the wall to look at him. Coby confirmed her suspicions of it being him. Lucy was impressed, to say the least. He could hear them, and when she looked into his eyes he knew that she knew. He smirked at her and Lucy let out a giggle. The whole exchange terrified Coby who was begging her to stop. Lucy was halfway over the fence when a little girl appeared. Lucy had known she was there, but had no idea why. Until she saw what was in her arms, and smelt it. Lucy stopped going over the fence and nodded to the little girl. "Lucy-san stop her, she'll get killed!"

Lucy just put her hand up in sing for him to be quiet. He did so immediately, and they watched as the scene unfolded. Lucy was happy, but also a little concerned by what she heard and smelt. Together her senses always told her the truth. Zoro smelt of worry and fear, for the girl. He angrily spat at the girl trying to make her leave, and Lucy understood why. Her senses had finally found the truth over the island, and it nearly made her let lose a menacing snarl. But Lucy was able to restrain herself, but then she smelt it. It was a high and mighty smell over weakness. This was most likely the son. Lucy watched as he entered, his purple suit and blonde hair were both ridiculous. "Ah, thank god, the Marines are here. They'll save that little girl." Coby said besides her, and a little piece of Lucy wanted to roll her eyes back completely at Coby's unrelenting faith in Marines.

"Coby," Lucy started and waited till he looked at her to speak. He noticed her glaring at the Marines with hate and was shocked. "Not all Marines are perfect and for justice like you think. This man is a disgusting excuse for one. And he'll show you what some Marines use their power for." Lucy said as she spat out the words. Coby was confused, these were Marines, and so they hat to be good people, weren't they? But he knew Lucy always seemed to know far more than any other, so he paid attention. They watched as the little girl had her hard work smashed into the ground and then the blonde haired man told one of the Marines behind him to throw her out. The Marine tried to refuse, but was forced to in the end. The little girl was thrown over the wall and Lucy jumped and caught her, performing and flip and landing on her feet.

Coby ran over to check on the little girl, and after making sure she was alright Coby was in a state of shock. "These things happen often with the Marines Coby. A man will get full of him, and claim everybody as trash beneath him. And then he will force that which as he sees trash to worship himself. Marines and Government officials can be just as bad as Pirates, but they hide themselves behind the law like cowards. If you are to be a Marine Coby, don't ever turn out like that. If you do, I'll hunt you down and end you for wasting my time. I already have your scent." After telling Coby this Lucy asked the little girl, Rika, to take Coby back with her and she would go talk to Zoro. She told the girl she knew everything, and asked the little girl to fill in Coby. The little girl nodded with stars in her eyes and then grabbed onto Coby and began to fast walk away.

Lucy jumped high over the fence and landed right in front of Zoro. "You're truly amazing, you know that?" Lucy started and watched as his face morphed into confusion. "I just got here, but I understand the situation of your deal. Not many people would make a deal like that for others. You're a good person, I like you." Lucy said, flashing him a smile to show him her teeth. His eyes flashed when he saw her teeth but Lucy quickly made a motion to calm down and he did. Lucy's smile turned tender as she recalled what happened.

"What do you want and who are you? The people were told not to talk about it. And you should get out of here before they come back. They'll kill you," Zoro said as he looked around. This had been his deal; he didn't want to get anybody else involved with it.

"They can't kill me, I'm too strong. And besides I'm a pirate, they'd try to kill me anyway," Lucy said as she continued to survey him. He had green hair about the same as Freed's peaking out of the bandana. Then he had a white shirt with a 'v' tucked into a haramaki, and then black pants tucked into black boots. He was incredible good looking, and Lucy would admit that before her training she would swoon at him. But that just wasn't her anymore. He was a swordsman by the waist band .He was also stronger than she had thought. His muscles were conditioned in everyway for technique and skill, not just to hulk out with. This made Lucy happy, he was a good person and a good fighter, she could tell. Before Zoro could question her Lucy spoke again. "I want you to be my first-mate! I only want a good people on my crew, that's what I decided. Oh, my name's Heartfilia Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zoro! Also, do you have a dream?" Zoro just gaped at the girl. First she tells him she's a pirate, second she tells him she wants him to be her first-mate, and thirdly she asks him about his dream. What was with this girl?!

"Roronoa Zoro is my name, it's not a pleasure to meet you, pirate," Zoro spat out. "I refuse to be a pirate." Lucy pouted at this and crossed her arms, pushing her chest up. "And as for my dream…like hell I'm telling you."

"Why won't you even think of it?" Lucy asked in a pouty and sad voice. Zoro almost felt bad, she didn't seem to force him into anything and she looked like a nice girl, she had saved that girl before. But being a pirate was not in his plan to be the best. And she also seemed incredibly strong; despite her appearance Zoro could tell when somebody was stronger than him. And this girl was on a different level entirely. And from the way she was looking at him she believed he was incredibly strong. It was nice, being offered such a position by this girl, and he had to keep reminding himself that pirates were bad people. Or else he would give into her wishes.

"Because Pirates are bad people, and I don't want to be a bad person. And I have a deal to finish as you already know," Zoro said in a lower tone, his voice was still menacing to others, and he knew it. Yet she remained completely immune to it. Zoro commended her for that, all women were afraid of him. And pirates were always scared of him, but he guessed that she knew he couldn't get her.

"I'm willing to wait till the deal is over if that's the main problem here. But as for pirates being bad people, are these Marines any better with how they treat the people of this town. And besides that, not all pirates are bad, and not all Marines are good. I see being a pirate to being able to have the freedom to do what I want, and that means helping people or anything else I want to do. And I think you know that. If you don't want to share your dream with me yet, that's fine, but I want to have a ship of dreaming pirates. And a small ship of pirates at that; where the quality, instead of quantity, of nakama will over power any obstacle that gets in the way of our dreams. I'll be going now, but just know I won't give up on you being my first-mate! See you later, Zoro!" And with that Lucy jumped from her spot in front of him and back over the side of the fence. Zoro was left gaping as he took in her words. Her vision, it was amazing. And a part of Zoro rationalized that he knew that not everybody fit into the stereotype of their profession. And a part of him wanted to call out to her, but he didn't. He had to think for a while. Heartfilia Lucy, that was the woman's name, and Zoro made sure he remembered it.

Lucy grinned to herself as she followed Coby's scent to a nearby little tavern where, apparently, the little girl lived. The place reminded her of Makino's bar, and Lucy smiled at this as she entered, but then changed her direction to walk around back to where the little girl and Coby were. Coby was sitting on a barrel looking completely let down. But Lucy could understand what that felt like. His heroes he found out weren't the best of people. Lucy walked over to him and ruffled his hair making him look up at her. "This is why you want to be a Marine, isn't it? So you can catch the bad guys? Well that means sometimes you'll have to go after other Marines. Make sure that you walk the true path of what Marines call justice, and I'll walk the path of freedom. Remember that, Coby." Then Lucy did the hand sign of Fairy Tail and smiled sweetly. Coby smiled back and then Lucy sighed when she smelt the high and mighty smell of before. But Lucy decided that this was Zoro's deal, and she wouldn't interfere with it unless she had to. Zoro wouldn't like it if she did that. But that changed when she heard the little bug talk.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he lasted this long! And I'm getting bored with this deal, so tomorrow I'm going to have him executed! Everybody be sure to come and watch, it'll be fun!" The bastard said and laughed in a haughty manner. Lucy's body moved on its own, her instincts took over and Lucy could not care. Her punch was aided by the rings Loke gave her and her claws shined from them. She launched her fist into his cheek and sent him through walls. When she was done Coby was holding her back from doing anymore to the man. But Lucy's body was still washed in anger that wanted her to beat the crap out of the man till there was nothing left.

"Helmeppo-sama!" One of the Marines screamed and went to go help the blonde man. Helmeppo was out cold and had blood coming from his mouth and nose. The Marines ran away with Helmeppo between them and Lucy knew what she had to do.

"Coby, Zoro is my nakama, I've decided that. I have to go save him before that bastard wakes up and tries anything," Lucy said and then sprinted out the door, going at a blistering pace that knocked over things and created a small breeze behind her. Lucy was not going to let anything happen to her nakama, not ever and never again. She refused to let anybody hurt them. Whoever even thought of taking away one of her nakama was the enemy, an enemy that she would gladly destroy.

Lucy reached the wall and sniffed the air, just to make sure nobody was in there and ready to shoot. She could take care of a bullet, but she wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt Zoro. He was tied up and defenseless. After making sure that everything was clear Lucy bounded once again over the wall and landed in front of Zoro who was shocked to see her, and looking murderous at that. She grabbed onto his shoulders with a firm grip, but nothing to tight with her claws. "Zoro, where are your swords?" Zoro was miffed by the question but told her the blonde had them. Lucy was different from how she was before. Lucy then began to run towards the Marine base and yelled over her shoulder, "I've decided that you're my nakama Zoro. I'm gonna go get your swords, were going to leave, and you'll join my crew! And I won't budge on that so get over it!" And with that Lucy charged towards the base. Zoro wanted to scream out to her that it wasn't for her to decide, but he knew she wasn't listening to him. Something had gotten to her, that he knew.

Lucy ran into the base, looking for the smell of the bastard, looking for where it was the strongest. Sadly it seemed like he has walked every inch of the Marine base so her nose was pretty useless. Lucy stopped running and thought for a moment. If she was a high and mighty bastard with a father who was even worse, where would I put something that I took from someone for my own entertainment? Obviously he would take then somewhere close to him, they would be viewable and touchable. Lucy decided that would probably be the bastard's room. And she knew that people who believed themselves superior slept higher than others. Lucy didn't care at the moment so she crushed through ceiling after ceiling and then, by mistake, through the room, and some type of stone statue. Lucy realized it was a statue of the Captain to pay homage to himself. Lucy looked around and saw all of the Marines gaping at her along with the bastard. So deciding to make things easier she grabbed him and took off through the base demanding he take her to Zoro's swords. She hears screaming above of somebody in Zoro's outdoor cell and to kill them both and knew she needed to hurry.

The bastard was jostled so she had to wait before he told her where they were, in her bedroom like she suspected. She was terrified when she saw that his room was all pink and girly…did he think that it was nice this way. She had no problem with men into pink, but…this was overkill. Everything was pink, including a stitched heart on the door with his name. Lucy though forgot about it and grabbed the three swords in the corner. They all smelt like Zoro, especially the white one. Lucy also saw that she had a clear view of where Zoro was and saw that he and Coby were cornered by Marines ready to shoot. Lucy did the first thing that came to mind, she dropped the bastard, got the swords, and crashed through the window and then flashed over there with her magic just as the bullets were shot. Then Lucy called out, "Wall of the celestial Iron Dragon!" And Lucy slammed both fists into the ground and a shimmering white wall of iron was formed from Lucy's body. After the bullets were over Lucy dropped it and was met with gaping faces all around her, and Lucy smirked at this and let one of her fangs hand out. Zoro, remembering the attack, and seeing her back with the golden dragon on it gaped. What once had been a shimmering gold dragon was now a fierce, white dragon with metal around it.

"Who are you?" Morgan was only able to come up with this. The Marines were taken back by the show and could not move. Her very aura presented itself as fierce and powerful, as if she could crush them all with a single move. Even Morgan was disoriented by her. Her show of power was amazing. She created a wall that bullets just fell off of.

"I'm Heartfilia Lucy, the future Pirate Queen! And you've made a fatal mistake at shooting at my first-mate, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Prepare yourselves," Lucy said as she glared menacingly and snarled at them. And then she turned and smiled at Zoro who was gaping at Lucy. The future Pirate Queen, was she actually serious or just playing with them all? Coby told him that she was quite serious and even more powerful than anybody here. But Lucy's declaration of being a pirate and general made Morgan order the Marines to attack her and kill them all. They were all hesitant, but with one more yell from Morgan they, reluctantly, charged.

While this was happening Lucy was cutting Zoro free with her claws carefully. She had put his swords back in haramaki as he asked before doing this and cut him out in time. The Marines were just swinging down and Lucy moved for Zoro who stopped all of their sword. "Don't move or I'll kill you," Zoro snarled like a beast and Lucy laughed causing him to look at her. He sighed and resigned himself, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was excited to see what the future would bring with someone like her as his Captain. "Lucy, I'll be your first mate. I like your idea of a dreaming ship. If you really want to help me achieve my dream, then I'll lend you my sword." Lucy smiled at this and jumped happily and clapped her hands together. Zoro chuckled at this, and then saw as she reached for something on her right thigh. It was like a short stick with intricate gold designs on it.

"Zoro, get down," Lucy said as she pulled her whip out and poured her magic into it. Zoro did as told and watched a blue whip with gold in it shimmered and made all of the Marines crash into a wall together. Then Lucy used it to grab Zoro around the waist and pull him to her just Morgan's axe-hand came down where he had been. Zoro nodded to her and Lucy put the whip away, not needing it. "Zoro, let's do this!" Lucy said as she charged at Morgan who brought down his axe again, but Lucy caught it and then did the freakiest thing to all of them. She started eating his axe hand. They all just stared and then the Marines and Coby just started screaming. Zoro started laughing when he saw that Morgan was freaking and trying to shake her off, but Lucy was holding on too tight as she enjoyed her 'meal'. Once she had a few mouthfuls of the axe Lucy's fist became and iron beam and she shot it into Morgan's face making him crash into the gate, and then jumped back over to Zoro and began chewing and then swallowed. She then opened mouth to show them all that yes, yes she did eat his axe hand. Lucy began to laugh with Zoro after this as they both found their faces to be hilarious.

"Hey, stop laughing. I've got a hostage!" A voice rang behind them, or course Lucy had smelt him…she did not smell the gun though. Her nose wasn't affiliated yet with gunpowder. Lucy tensed as she saw the gun at point blank with Coby's head. And she heard Zoro curse softly besides her. "You stay right where you are! Dad, get them now!" Helmeppo yelled to Morgan who was getting back up. Lucy curses this time and shared a look with Zoro who understood. He got behind her and Lucy kept faced towards Coby. Coby's eyes widened when he realized the spot he had gotten his friend into.

"Lucy-san! Please don't worry about me! Please just beat these horrible Marine!" Coby begged her and Lucy nodded her head. Lucy smiled widely and snapped her teeth at Helmeppo threateningly. Then at the last moment she attack and so did Zoro. Lucy landed her fist into Helmeppo's cheek, knocking him into the cement and stone walls and making them crumble onto him. And then they watched at the same moment Zoro disappear and then cut down Morgan easily as he went for Lucy.

"Nice one, Zoro," Lucy said, not needing to turn around to see what had happened.

"Thanks, Captain," Zoro said back as he then stood back up to full height and walked toward Lucy. Lucy smiled up at him and they high-fived each other and smiled. Both were happy knowing they worked so well together. They were partners after all. Then they both turned to the shaking Marines and grinned. Then Zoro spoke, "If any of you still want to fight, both my Captain and I are willing to take you all." Lucy smiled and then held her claws out threateningly. But then, as Lucy expected, they all threw down their weapons and began to cheer. They, and the rest of the island, were now free of Morgan. Lucy laughed at this and then began to make her way out. Zoro walked on her right side, while Coby walked a little behind on her left.

"C'mon Zoro, you must be starved," Lucy said as she led them back to the little girl's and mother's tavern. They were both excited to here the news and said everything was free. Zoro immediately dug in while Lucy just nibbled on a salad that she had asked for. She looked at Zoro with amusement as he devoured everything in sight. But then again, how many days he was he tied to that post without anything? Looking at him again as he ate happily, apparently too long.

After Zoro was finally full he began to talk. Or more like interrogate the woman he now called Captain. "So what exactly are you?" Zoro asked, curious as to what her powers were. Maybe she was a devil fruit? If so then he would have to look out for her and make sure she didn't fall into the water.

"I'm a dragon. I was trained by a dragon who passed along all his skills to me and abilities. He's also my dad. I also inherited Dragon instincts and senses. I'm also a gymnast, dancer, and hand – to – hand combat specialist," Lucy explained with a grin and everybody gaped at this. "And yes a real dragon trained me, but he's my foster father. Due to my training though my whole body has shifted to be more that of a dragon than human. What about you, Zoro?" Lucy was curious about her first-mate. All she really knew was that he was a good person and really strong.

"Are you serious? Then I guess that would make the crew and I members of the Dragon Pirates, right?" Zoro asked with a contemplative look on his face. He thought it was a good name for a Pirate group. Lucy looked at him and scratched the back of her head.

"Actually it's just the two of us. I just started. And that little thing in the harbor is our ship till I can get us a bigger one. I don't expect finding a ship to be too hard, but still. That's how it is right now. It's always difficult when you're starting off at first, but we'll get there soon. I just know it. As for the name, that's not it. I, yes, am the Captain, but I wanted to pick something for everybody. So it was while I was thinking of nakama that I decided on it. The Fairy Tail Pirates, where promises, dreams, and nakama are the most important things on the entire ship. Along with being as free as we want to, drinking, laughing, and having fun. What do you think?" Lucy asked and Zoro asked her where she go that name from, saying it was a weird name. Lucy showed him the mark on her chest and said, "This is a Fairy with a Tail. It is supposed to symbolize impossibilities. And let's face it, both of our dreams pretty impossible, but in the end it remains true."

"I like it then," Zoro said as he came back to join her at the small table. Lucy was so happy that he liked it that she threw her arms around him and started to laugh. Zoro started to laugh with her, and behind them they heard the other three in the tavern laugh with them. Then Lucy pulled away and grabbed one of the many keys. Everybody was confused as Lucy called out to a gate and then a maid with shackles on her wrist appeared in shimmering gold light. She had some sort of stamp in her hands and handed it to Lucy. Lucy chuckled awkwardly and explained.

"This is Virgo. She's a friend and takes care of things for me. She comes to deliver me stuff every once and a while, so don't worry about her," Lucy said and Zoro nodded. "Virgo this is Roronoa Zoro, he's my first-mate. And thank you for delivering this."

"Of course, hime; it is also a pleasure to meet you, Roronoa-sama. Shall I be punished or shall I leave?" Virgo asked making everybody choke a little.

"No, Virgo, you're fine, like always. But yes you can go," Lucy sighed as her spirit disappeared and turned to see all of them looking at her incredulously. "I swear I never give her punishment. For some odd reason whenever she come around or is leaving she asks if she will be punished or not. Anyway Zoro, where do you want your Pirate Stamp? It can be anywhere and any color. I think everybody on our crew should have one." Zoro nodded his head and offered her his right hand and told her to make it black. Lucy did as such and looked at the mark on Zoro's hand. He was now a member of Fairy Tail. She knew it would be fine with Master if she stamped people. As long as they were good people then he would be fine with it.

"Well, I think it was time we left," Lucy said as she heard the stomp of Marine boots down the main street. "C'mon Zoro, Marines are coming. And Coby, remember to go enlist with them; I'm sure you'll make a fine Marine." Lucy said as she grabbed Zoro's newly stamped hand and raced with him behind her down to the harbor. Lucy and Zoro both cast off. But they looked back when they heard Coby shout.

"Thank you very much, Lucy-san!" Coby shouted and then they all were surprised as the Marines that had appeared behind him, Rika, and Rika's mother and were saluting them. Zoro laughed at how amusing it was to see Marines saluting Pirates and Lucy agreed.

"Coby, you make sure to be a great Marine, and when you do, try to take me on!" Lucy shouted out and heard Coby shout back an affirmative answer. And after that Lucy and Zoro sailed away in their little boat. After the island was out of eye shot for Zoro he turned to her.

"Were you really trained by a Dragon? It just sounds a little crazy to me," Zoro asked as he was still curious.

"Yeah, I was. And I understand that it does sound impossible. I would call out to him to show you, but I don't think he would like to be called out for such a purpose. I see him as my father though, and he's not that bad once you get to know him. But he's really powerful. He gave me the basics of his abilities and told me to go and learn for myself. And when I was deemed ready he would train me again. He's really powerful, he is the Dragon King." Lucy explained and Zoro gaped. He knew he had picked the right Captain though, she was nice and strong. She was also honorable and cared for people openly.

After that they both fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

A few hours later they were lost.

* * *

And that is the end of the fifth chapter, and I hoped you all liked it.

Lucy is definitely strong as you can all tell.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	6. Nami

A Different Journey

Disclaimer: One Piece and Fairy Tail are not my property.

_This chapter will encompass Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. Have fun reading._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nami**

Lucy could not believe they were lost. How could they be lost on a sea as simple as the East Blue? But then looking over at her first-mate she knew. He had no sense of direction and she had carelessly let him take the rigging on the small boat. She really would need a navigator, and fast or else they would never reach the Grand Line. And Lucy really had no idea where they were so she couldn't even use simple navigation to get out of this. She was tempted to call out Pyxsis for this job, but without an island to look for it might be difficult. She would do so only if necessary. But then again at this point it was sort of necessary. They had been drifting around the last two days with no heading. And at some point Zoro would need to eat. Lucy could survive off of the water and air for the time.

Looking over at her first-mate she found him asleep; a favorite past-time of his, Lucy had found out. He was completely undisturbed with the situation. It annoyed Lucy a little that he was not considering the fact that they were stranded in the middle of the ocean. But a little part of her was happy. He had faith in her to figure out how to handle the situation after he had admitted that he could not help her. Wistfully Lucy was glad that he believed in her. But she was now bored and wanted somebody to talk to. So Lucy looked skyward and saw a very large bird, about that of a medium sized Wyvern, if she had to estimate. Suddenly an idea came to Lucy, and she blamed Natsu for the stupidity of the idea. She was truly becoming insane.

Lucy shook Zoro awake who was startled and reached for this sword, but seeing it was Lucy, stopped and faced her with a sleepy and questioning face. Zoro blushed in embarrassment when Lucy giggled at his face. But Lucy told him her plan, saying she knew she was insane, but to make sure he kept a good eye on her so they don't get separated. Zoro said he would make sure that he followed her, and so Lucy climbed carefully on top of the thin mast after Zoro set up the oars. Once that was done Lucy jumped and using Sky Dragon Magic was able to get high enough where she could latch onto the bird with her whip. Then she pulled her body up to the bird and climbed on top of its neck. It was like how she was on her father's neck, when he had allowed her to ride on him that one time. The bird did not like this though and began to violently fly and jerk before Lucy could look around for an island. Lucy was forced to clamp herself down onto the bird as it took her away. "Save me!" Lucy shouted as she was taken away by the bird. She looked down to see Zoro rowing like a madman as he screamed that she was a dumbass for getting herself into the situation.

Lucy could only scream back words that made no sense as the bird continued to fly in its weird fashion. Lucy had thought about jumping off, but the small boat would capsize and sink and Zoro would have the worst of everything in the end. So Lucy scratched that idea off and just allowed the bird to take her. Though she continued to scream the whole time; she needed to make sure that Zoro could follow her, so screaming her head off would have to do. But eventually, Lucy noticed, she had lost sight of Zoro and therefore he had lost sight of her. Lucy stopped screaming and sighed at this fact as she began to wonder how she would meet up with him again. She knew she would, he wore the mark of Fairy Tail and he was no doubt looking for her. So he would be fine…hopefully.

Eventually Lucy saw land coming into view and knew this would have to be her stop. So Lucy tore her arms from the bird's neck and then jumped. As she was falling down Lucy called out, "Celestial Sky Dragon's Descent!" As she called this she shifted the air to around her arms like Wendy and dropped to the ground in a controlled way that wouldn't kill her in the end. But when she did land she still created a nice crated due to the air pressure around her. It kicked up rocks and dirt, but Lucy didn't mind. She could still smell through it, and she could tell there were four people around that were very surprised. So Lucy duster herself off and knocked the air around till it was clear. When she did she was staring down three males that were obviously pirates that were gaping at the sight of her, and then as she turned her head she saw a woman with orange hair and was holding something. It looked like and old paper, and seeing as how the three pirates had obviously just been chasing her it was something of theirs. Lucy, smelling the desperation on the girl, turned back to the males that were now grinning at her like perverts. There was even a little drool c coming out of their mouths. This disgusted Lucy more than she could describe. So Lucy called over her shoulder to the girl, "Don't worry, and take cover while I take care of these perverts."

Lucy heard the girl run away to do as she was told and Lucy glared harshly at the males, like her father would have. Lucy moved in an instant and crouched down before appearing in front of the closest one, she sent an open palm with her fingers back to her under his chin knocking him unconscious, and then spun to her left and used her claws to grab him by the front of his shirt and send him into the last one. They collided through a number of walls and were left unconscious. Lucy, satisfied wit their punishment, walked to where the girl was peaking out behind a building and smiled at her in a friendly way. The orange haired girl grinned hesitantly back at her. "Hello, my names Heartfilia Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Nami, nice to meet you to, Lucy," Nami said, feeling a little more relaxed by the polite attitude of the younger woman. Though she wasn't much younger that her, maybe a year, or Nami was mistaken and they were the same age. But Nami had a feeling Lucy was younger. "Thanks for saving me; those guys just wouldn't leave me alone." Nami said with a small laugh as she watched the girl cock her head to the side. Nami would definitely admit that the blonde was by far the most beautiful woman she had ever met or heard of, Lucy had an elegance and maturity about her that was added to a caring smile. The smile reminded Nami of her foster mother, but Nami shook her head internally to clear the image. Lucy smiled kindly again, and Nami sword the area around them got a bit brighter.

"It's really okay; they were also harassing me with their looks. But I should say that pirates, for the most part, do come after you when they have something stolen from them. I won't ask what it is. But do you know of a place where I could get food? I haven't eaten lately and am a little hungry," Lucy said with a polite tone, but it was ruined by Lucy's stomach rumbling loudly then. Lucy blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment while giggling a little bit. Nami laughed loudly at this and took the blonde into one of the building where she knew there would be food. Lucy nibbled on the sandwich that she was given and sincerely thanked her for the food.

"So what are you doing here, Lucy?" Nami asked, wondering how the kind blonde had come to fall from the sky. Lucy once again blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I was lost at sea and saw a bird, so I thought it would be a good idea to jump up to the bird and see if I could see land anywhere. The bird did not like this and I got separated from my first-mate…it was really scary at first, and I couldn't land in the water, so I had to wait for land. I finally just wound up here," Lucy said as she got up from her chair and stretched her limbs, feeling some energy come back from eating.

"Well…that's an interesting way to get somewhere. I guess it was fate that we would meet. How about you join me and raid this Pirate? I already took his map to the Grand Line. But he still has more, this is Buggy the Clown. I'm a great navigator and have been looking for this though, so I wanted it. If you help I'll give you _some _of the treasure that we steal," Nami offered as she considered the girl's fighting ability. It also seemed like she was really trusting. Nami felt a little bad for taking advantage of the girl, but she wanted that treasure more. Lucy could definitely be useful to her if she agreed; her goal would be in sight, finally.

"No thank you, Nami. I'm a pirate, the Captain of the Fairy Tail pirates, I don't work for anybody. But if you really are a navigator, why don't you join my crew? I promise that it'll be fun," Lucy said with a smile, but was taken back by what she smelt after she said those words. There was shock, hatred, and there was fear as well. Lucy was not shocked by these though; everybody in the world seemed to just stereotype pirates as evil. It was understandable though, there were many pirates out there that were nothing like Shanks or her, and they greatly outnumbered the good pirates. But what took Lucy back a bit was the potency of the smell, it was just so…deep. Like she had a reason to feel this strongly.

"So, you're a pirate?" Nami's voice was obviously strained; she was trying to hide her hatred. But Lucy's nose and ears picked up on every little detail. And her eyes watched as the girl's body shifted, but Lucy knew she wouldn't attack. It was her posture; it was like she was going to bolt at any moment. "Sorry, I hate pirates. I had thought you were a good person, but I was wrong. I'm a thief that steals from Pirates only because I hate them. As if I would ever join your pirate crew." Every word was venomous and full of malice. But still Nami would not turn around to face her. Nami was really sad, she had found somebody that reminded her so much of her late foster mother…and she turned out to be a disgusting pirate. Nami just couldn't face the blonde woman now. But then she felt somebody ruffling her hair, and turned to see it was Lucy smiling softly and understandingly at her.

"It's okay; I understand people all around the world hate pirates. And there are a lot of bad pirates that make those, like me who just want to be free, look bad. I won't force you to join my crew if you really don't want to. The truth is it's really only me and my first-mate at the moment, so I was a little hasty there. But there is one thing that I can't go with. I'll prove to you that I'm not some monster that kills. I've never killed a person, and I don't want to. So, if you really want that treasure then I will help you. I have to wait for him anyway. And even after I help you, I promise you will have no debt to me," Lucy said as she took a step back away from the shocked red head. Nami had to take a moment to comprehend what Lucy said, but when she did, she jumped at the opportunity.

So Nami tied up Lucy's body and took her to Buggy as a 'peace' offering. Buggy…the name had been familiar to Lucy, but looking at the man, she remembered. Shanks had told her a few interesting stories about the pirate before her, and Lucy felt like laughing her butt off when she saw him. He really did have a big, red nose. Not that she would say that out loud…yet. But Lucy was stuck in a cage where the guys looked at her and made disgusting comments under her breath that they thought she couldn't hear, but she did. Nami was sitting with Buggy as the party continued since she had been 'accepted' into the crew. But after a little bit, Buggy decided that they need to have a bomb kick start the party. So they took Nami and Lucy to the canon where the 'Buggy bomb' was. Lucy didn't think anything of it at first, but then, once it was fired, both Lucy and Nami were shocked to see the damage that it did. It took out an entire area of the town. Lucy's mouth watered a bit at the flames that came up, but she suppressed the need to eat them.

"Now, Nami, show me your utmost loyalty and take out your beautiful, ex-boss with one of _my_ Buggy Bombs," Buggy said as he began to laugh uncontrollably. Nami began to sweat as she was handed a box of matches and saw that Lucy was placed in front of the canon, right in the middle of the bomb's area range. Nami began to walk, slowly, towards the canon. She had never felt remorse before this, but she knew that Lucy didn't deserve to die. And she didn't want to be at a pirate's level to just kill somebody in cold blood. She didn't want to be like _him_. But, apparently she was moving to slow as the matches were taken from her hands and some unknown lackey lit the canon. Nami didn't thing, she ran and took out her stick and struck the pirate. After that she gripped the rope, burning her hands as she tried to quell the fire. Tears pricked at Nami's eyes as her hands burned, but she dealt with it.

After that was done those on Buggy's crew were in shock as to what the red head had done. She had proven herself a liar, and Buggy hated that. Sensing his anger and seeing his body ready to strike Lucy sprung into action as quick as she could. She pulled the ropes apart with sheer strength and then moved onto the bars of the cage. But Nami was already being attacked. Thankfully Lucy picked up a scent. It was Zoro; he arrived and disposed of the Pirates that were attacking Nami. "Zoro! Finally decided to join us, did you?" Lucy called excitedly to her first mate; Zoro looked back and smiled, while everybody else froze at the name. Everybody knew of the Demon of the East Blue, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Zoro looked over his shoulder to see Lucy in a cage, but by the looks of it she was just about to bust herself out when he arrived.

"What are you doing? You get taken by some bird, and now you're in a cage," Zoro said, ignoring Lucy's earlier remarks. Lucy started to giggle at this and say that it was interesting here and how she was just glad he had caught up with her. Zoro ignored all the comments from the pirates as he made his way over to Lucy's side. Or was beginning to when Buggy challenged him, hoping for a higher bounty if he defeated Zoro. Zoro sighed, just wanting to get his captain and leave, but now it was impossible as he already attacked. Zoro cut Buggy in one swing, but Lucy noticed what Nami and Zoro didn't. He was still alive, and his crew was confident. As if by forbidden magic, in Lucy's eyes, Buggy's top half got back up and attacked, even without the legs. Lucy called for Zoro to watch out, but it was too late, one of his hands had pierced Zoro's left side. A cowardly thing in Lucy's opinion; his whole fighting style screamed of cowardice and arrogance.

Zoro fell to the ground in pain; the spot he had been hit at was a particularly deadly one, or the area near it. With the medical knowledge of Wendy she noticed if he had been pierced an inch lower then it would've been fatal. But still it was painful by the looks of it. Nami also turned when she heard Zoro's grunt of pain, and was disturbed by the detached hand that was holding the knife. The knife and hand returned to buggy as he explained to them his 'Bara Bara no mi' powers. How he couldn't be slashed or cut with a knife, and how he could separate his body to do what he wants. Lucy was disgusted, she was going to tell Shanks that his 'friend' was a coward and she hated him. Just to let him know that she was justified with maiming him.

Then there was the fact that Lucy was still in the cage and Buggy's attention was totally on her. So she decided to do something that Shanks had said he did, and hoped that it worked. She needed to give Zoro and opening so they could all get away safely. "Attacking from behind is cowardly, big red nose!" Lucy yelled, feeling a little childish as she called it. She was definitely acting like Natsu would at this moment, and despite the situation Lucy felt like laughing, really hard. Nami and Zoro were the ones to first look at her like she was crazy, but she just winked and Zoro chuckled under his breath a little, while Nami was smirking. The Buggy Pirates were in a state of shock, it was a well known fact that their captain was sensitive about the truth of his nose, and that nobody should ever bring it up. Buggy was raging red, and Lucy could smell it, but she was confident that she could take him. She was expecting an attack.

Lucy was not wrong as Buggy turned and shot one of his knives at her. Zoro and Nami froze, but were surprised like everybody else when Lucy looked up with the knife between her teeth. And Zoro began to laugh at this, already knowing what his captain was going to do. Everybody looked strangely at him and then looked to Lucy as they heard crunching. Lucy was eating the knife, hilt and all. Everybody was in a state of shock as they watched, not expecting her to do that. After swallowing the last remnants of metal Lucy yelled again. "Buggy, I'm going to kick your ass, I hope you know that." And then she let out her magic, and the golden energy formed a pressure around area that affected those that she wanted it to. Nami was shocked and gaped at the power, and she looked to see Zoro grinning at Lucy. Zoro had seen it before, his captain's power, but was still awed by it in the end.

Buggy, putting on airs, tried to be tough by saying, "You kick my ass? You three are all going to die today!" Buggy's announcement gave some courage back to the crew as they all cheered for their captain once again. They all began to laugh and so did Lucy. Then Lucy looked directly at Lucy and told him to run away. But he understood her true meaning by looking her in the eyes and gave her a firm 'Roger'. Nami was just confused, she just didn't understand pirates. But Buggy, who didn't understand he meaning in her eyes, so attacked Zoro so he wouldn't get away. Zoro blocked all of Buggy's attacks. And then cut through him again and then jumped through his separated Torso and began to run towards Lucy. But then got underneath the canon and pushed it towards the pirates. He told Nami to light it as the Buggy pirates freaked out at the fact that their bomb was being used against them.

Zoro used the blast to pick up Lucy's cage and get Nami out of there. Nami walked away from them as she questioned them as to why they tried so hard, for being pirates. She got no answer as Lucy was trying to persuade Zoro to drop her and stop straining himself. Nami froze at these words as she saw the concern for Zoro in Lucy's eyes. Zoro just told her to shut up and let him get them to safety. His pride was getting the better of him and Lucy told him that. Zoro ignored her and Lucy sulked as she began to eat the cage. Nami was done with the craziness the two brought and walked away, Lucy and Zoro didn't pay attention though as Zoro began to move away from the sight.

Zoro finally gave up his hold on her cage when they were a good distance away from the sight. Zoro was panting and Lucy had just finished eating her way out of the cage. Once she was out she hurried to Zoro's side. She placed her hands on top of his wound and he looked at her quizzically. She smelt Nami behind her and cast the spell. A light blue magic came from her hands and Zoro sighed in relief. His would was disappearing. Once Lucy was done she fell onto him. Nami and Zoro rushed to help her up; seeing her face the saw fatigue in it. "Sorry, my healing abilities leave me a little tired. I haven't gotten used to it. Now that I think about it, we are really going to need a doctor on our ship, Zoro." Zoro looked at his captain's face and began to laugh, and so did Nami at the statement. She just couldn't help it, Lucy was just such a…a…Nami didn't even know hoe to describe Lucy, not without going against what she believed in. But they all turned their heads when a dog barking broke through the laughter.

It was a small dog that was in front of a pet store. It was all alone, and Lucy could smell sadness coming off the dog. Despite her fatigue and the twos' calls for her to rest Lucy walked over to the dog and pet him. He wagged his tail a bit and Lucy apologized for the noise. She sat in front of the dog and he began to lick her face. Lucy began to laugh at this and just couldn't stop. He was just such a cute dog. Lucy, still being attacked by the dog, told Zoro, "You should get some rest Zoro; you lost a lot of blood. I'll keep watch." Lucy's face was firm as Zoro looked like he was about to argue, but the look on her face made him feel like a little kid that was scolded. Nami giggled at his face, but was amazed by the concern Lucy had for Zoro, despite the fact that he was now fine. Zoro rested against the pet store and was about to doze when Lucy's head whipped to the left.

It was an old man wearing what seemed to be wooden armor over a plaid, yellow shirt, shorts, and sandals. He also had a wooden spear in his arms. "What are you brats doing to Chouchou?" The old man called as he walked over to them. Lucy looked up and the dog went back to standing stiffly in front of the store. The old man walked inside the store and filled a bowl with food. Chouchou ate and then returned his bowl to the front of the store. After explaining to the man who they were the old man introduced himself to be the Mayor of the village. He also took Zoro to sleep like Lucy told Zoro to. After that the Mayor explained the dog was guarding his treasure, the store, for his dead owner. And that Chouchou refused to leave the store because it was the only thing he had left. Lucy understood what he meant and pet the dog that was back in guard mode.

"I know what it's like to lose somebody important to you. You treasure what they leave behind deeply. You've done a great job," Lucy said and pet the dog. He was a great one that was for sure. And Lucy reached up to scratch her head, when she remembered her treasure. Shanks had it now. She missed the straw hat. She had always treasured it, and it had been their promise. Since she didn't have it anymore, that meant that Shanks saw the promise as void, and therefore, Lucy didn't have to prove herself to him. But Lucy wanted to, she wanted to reform that promise. She wanted to see Shanks more than anybody at that moment. She wanted him to tease her like he always did. Just remembering him made Lucy smile sadly at the dog. Everybody stared at Lucy as she gave that smile. It was full of pain, and they were all curious. Just as Nami was about to ask the mysterious girl a loud roar tore through the air. Lucy jumped up and sniffed the air. She let out a fierce snarl that startled everybody. She turned to Nami and the Mayor and tore something off her belt. It was one of the keys there and she handed it to Nami. "Nami, take the mayor and go hide. Don't lose that key. It'll protect you both if I can't get to you in time. Chouchou, get on the porch." Nami stared down at the key in her hand, it was gold and it had a weird circle at the top with almost a tail coming out of it from the top. Nami was about to question it when she saw the beast. It was a lion, and she ran like no other as she pulled the mayor with her. Chouchou also listened and got on the porch, snarling at the lion.

"Well, you aren't Roronoa Zoro. You must be the other one, you're mighty cute, but I don't have time for you," The man on the lion said with a condescending look that got her blood boiling. Lucy let out a roar, not a human one, but an actual dragon sounding one. She didn't like being looked down on. The Lion backed up and Lucy saw the fear in its eyes. Chouchou also took a few steps back. And then he had also demanded a fight with her first-mate. These pirates were stupid to wish to fight a dragon. The man, Mohji, claimed that he was not afraid of any beast as he could tame them all, and he tried to do so on Chouchou, and he got bit for coming near the store. Just as the lion was about to strike the dog Lucy got there first and held the lion's paw. And then she used one of her clawed hands to strike the lion high up into the air. And then she pulled both hands back and yelled, "Claws of the Celestial Dragon!" Lucy's claws were surrounded by the golden energy and she revolved each hand with her body to hit the lion and master with the attack. They both went flying back towards where Buggy's base was. Lucy was expecting them to land either in the water or right outside his clown tent.

Lucy landed elegantly back onto the ground and the Mayor and Nami came out, gaping at the abilities Lucy held within her. Lucy pet Chouchou again who had got rigid at the power. Lucy could see the slight fear in the dog's eyes and pet him again. He recoiled under her hand clawed hand and Lucy sighed. "It's okay, I know dragons are sometimes scary, but I won't hurt you. And I won't let anything happen to your treasure. My treasures have been taken from me, so I won't let your be taken." The dog began to wag his tail at her as the words sunk in, and the Mayor and Nami wondered what Lucy had lost that was so important. Lucy then walked into the store and came out with a bag of treats. She placed it in front of the dog and sat besides him in front of the store. "You were really brave, your owner is really proud, I can tell. I know you want to guard the whole store. Treasures are always important. But do you think you can see this bag as your treasure for now? I don't know what's going to happen next, and I think having something just in case would be a good idea." The dog picked up the treats and walked over to Lucy before dropping them in her lap and licking her clawed hand. "I understand. Then we'll both fight, right?" The dog barked and Lucy giggled again. Nami was left in shock as to what she had just scene. She couldn't help but admire the pirate. She was brave and kind, and it was all genuine.

"You, lass, what's your reason for being in this town? What's your reason to fight those pirates?" The mayor asked. There was no way a girl like her would come out of no where and not have a reason for fighting. He saw it as she looked at the store with a warm look. She was a genuinely good person.

"I just found my reasons: a map to the Grand Line, and a navigator." It was simple and to the point, and it left Nami a little shell shocked by the girls spirit and honesty. She had never met a pirate like Lucy before, and was confused as to how to handle her. Lucy ran over to the store where Zoro was sleeping and roused him, just in time to hear the Mayor was taking off to defeat Buggy for his town. Lucy slapped Zoro to wake him and he began to yell at her when he saw her serious face. "We're going to stop Buggy, Zoro. You in?" Lucy asked and Zoro just grinned crazily at this. Nami walked in and saw them to. She looked at the key in her hand and then at the weird pirates. "I like that old man, I'm not going to let him die." Lucy and Zoro walked out of the small house and were about to run after him when Lucy turned to Nami. "Our destination is the Grand Line. We're going to get the map back from those pirates! Be our comrade, Nami." Lucy said with a contagious smile while outstretching her hand.

"I will not become a pirate. But I will join you guys for the sake of both our goals," Nami said and slapped the hand playfully that was outstretched. Lucy began to laugh gleefully when a bomb went off and crashed into the house that Zoro had just been sleeping in. In a rush again, Lucy introduced them since they hadn't been yet. But then dragged Zoro to his feet and took off after the Mayor. Lucy was the fastest and they were all trying their best to keep up with her, eventually Lucy slowed it down so they could all catch up to her.

When they reached the canon they saw the Mayor facing off against Buggy by screaming how he would protect the town with his life while he was being strangled with one of Buggy's detached hands. Lucy got their in an instant and tore the hands away and dug into it with her claws. Blood fell from the hand as Lucy looked at Buggy with a murderous expression. Lucy then smiled, an angry gleam still in her eyes, as she pronounced for all of the pirates to hear, "As promised I came to kick your ass!" And then Lucy began to laugh loudly. Lucy then let the hand go and it flew back to Buggy and he cursed at her for hurting his hand.

"You bastards, you actually have the guts to return here…To face Captain Buggy!" Buggy yelled from on top of the building, his rage building where to the point where Lucy didn't have to have her good nose to smell it. Lucy just smirked and laughed at him as she heard Nami say that all she wanted was the treasure and the map, and Zoro saying that he was fine with that and Lucy nodded her head as she looked at Nami over her shoulder. Then the Mayor began to get up, grumbling something about how brats like them had no reason to be in this fight. But Lucy was not going to allow this old man to get killed because he couldn't accept help from others. So Lucy looked at him in the eyes and then muttered something under her breath. The Mayor began to fall and Lucy caught him as he fell unconscious and then she placed him against a building where he would be safe.

Zoro and Nami were looking at her like she was insane so she calmly told them that she had just made him pass out and that he would wake up after the fight. She also added that she would never hurt somebody that she liked…not unless they really needed some sense beat into them. And the old man needed some, but like hell she was going to punch him when she could do that. Lucy walked up closer to the building then and got ready before yelling, "Big nose!" That sent everybody besides Lucy and Zoro into a panic. Buggy ordered one of his bombs to be fired, and it was aimed at them directly. Nami yelled at Lucy for being an idiot for saying what she did. While Zoro on the other hand told Lucy to run. But Lucy just stayed where she was. "That won't work on me," Lucy said in a low tone. And then the bomb was fired. Lucy raised her right hand and said, "Control of the Celestial Air Dragon." The air began to sparkle as if with gold and silver dust. The bomb also began to slow down before it began to reverse and speed up again until it collided with the building that Buggy was on.

After the attack Zoro said, "You need to warn us before you do that." Lucy apologized before facing Nami who was demanding answers like no other. Everything was coming out of her mouth so quickly that Lucy couldn't even get a word in. Lucy sighed before turning her head back to see that Buggy had used two of his underlings as shields against the bomb. Lucy growled under her breath as she watched such a despicable display. Lucy could never forgive somebody who just used their comrades in such a way. Then the lion man, Mohji, popped up from beneath the ruble to warn Buggy about her immense power, but Buggy didn't seem concerned about her power. Then another one of his goons appeared, holding the giant lion after having used him as a shield. Apparently his name was Cabaji, and he used Acrobatics to fight. Finally everybody asked what exactly Lucy was and Zoro smirked as Lucy answered, "I'm a dragon, of course." Lucy then smiled brightly and everybody gaped as Zoro laughed.

Buggy had had enough of Lucy and ordered Cabaji to take care of them. Cabaji jumped up into the air and produced a unicycle that he rode on and drew a sword that he pointed at Lucy while screaming that Buggy's anger was his. Just as he was about to get to Lucy and as she was about to put up one of her gauntlets in defense, Zoro got in between them with his sword stopping the attack. "Lucy, leave this guy to me. A swordsman should fight a swordsman." Lucy agreed and walked off to the side to watch the fight with Nami. Nami and her watched as Zoro was able to withstand Cabaji's attacks and were both quite amused when everybody was confused as to why Zoro's side didn't hurt. "My Captain is far superior to yours. She healed me the moment we got away. Don't think you can use cheap tricks to defeat me." And the fight continued, mostly because Cabaji was using cheap tricks to stay away from Zoro.

Nami left during the fight as she had enough of Zoro and Lucy. She said that if they meet again that they should work together again. Lucy smirked over her shoulder at the red head, knowing that Nami would be leaving with them in the end. Lucy knew Nami was a thief that hated pirates, but she seemed to love money even more. Lucy wasn't going to bribe Nami. If Nami didn't want to come with them, then she didn't have to. But Loke would come back to her in the end, and when he returned to her, Nami would be in for quite a shock. Lucy hadn't meant for it to play out like that. She had place Loke with her so that Nami would be safe, Loke knew this as well.

Turning back to the fight Lucy saw Buggy's hand shoot out to hold Zoro so that Cabaji could finish him off. But Lucy quickly got to the hand and stomped on it while adding some of her Celestial Dragon magic, the close range and exposure to the star magic was causing him immense pain. So when Lucy finally lifted her foot off his hand it recoiled back to his body in an instant. "Don't interfere with Zoro's fight. It's not his fault that compared to Zoro he's weak." Lucy said with a confident look over her shoulder. Zoro grinned at Lucy's faith in him and her respect for other people's fights. He immediately got back to his fight and defeated Cabaji without a problem now that they were up close to one another. But they had one thing to clear up. These pirates thought they were nothing but thieves like Nami.

"We're not thieves, we're PIRATES!" Zoro said as he collapsed, still fatigued from losing too much blood from his wound earlier. "Lucy, I'm going to sleep!" Zoro called to her. Lucy laughed at this and told him to get as much rest as he needed. Zoro nodded his head as he passed out after Lucy told him that she would take care of the clown. Lucy could hear that Nami had already stolen the treasure that Buggy had and was now behind a building behind Buggy. But she would be spotted if she walked out. Lucy knew this for sure and was grateful that Nami had Loke with her at the moment. But she smelt the hesitancy on Nami from here; she was hesitant to leave them. And that made Lucy smile and swore that she would make Nami her navigator and nakama.

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy asked with a doubtful tone in his voice. Despite his crew being defeated by two people he still deemed himself superior to Lucy and Zoro, the ones who had taken out his crew. Lucy just waved it off, seeing Buggy as a test. If he and Shanks had truly been friends like Shanks had said, then Buggy was a step to fulfill their promise. She had to defeat him if she wanted to surpass Shanks. She was going to treat this adventure as if her promise to Shanks were still intact. It didn't matter if he thought she was dead, it didn't matter if he didn't thing there was a promise anymore. Lucy knew in her heart that there was a promise she needed to fulfill. And as a member of Fairy Tail, she would fulfill every promise and take down every obstacle in her path to do so.

"Yeah, we're going to the Grand Line," Lucy said with a casual confidence. Buggy sneered at this and replied to her in a harsh tone.

"That's not a place that you can just casually go to, fool," Buggy said as if Lucy was completely hopeless. This got Lucy a little mad, she had inherited her father's temper, sadly, and she did not like it when people looked down on her. "Even if you enter the Grand Line, what are you going to do? Go site seeing?" Buggy began to laugh at this, but Lucy calmed down to answer his question.

"I'm going to become the Pirate Queen," Lucy said and sent Buggy's world into a whirl. His face froze in a shocked state. But then he got angry.

"Stop screwing around, you idiot! You're going to be the Pirate Queen?! Then I'm god. The one who will become the Pirate _King_ and own all the treasure in the world is me! Stop dreaming, fool!" Buggy yelled, enraged at Lucy's declaration, Lucy though was cool as she listened to him. She knew when she started this journey that people would mock her for having such a dream, especially as a girl. Women in the Outer World were always looked down on. But she wouldn't let that get her down. She was going to become the Pirate Queen and she was going to get One Piece.

"You talk too much," Lucy said as she got into her stance to fight. "Just bring it on already and stop talking as if that'll win you this fight. At least Shanks knew words wouldn't stop a fight." Lucy said, hoping to rile him up. Lucy knew that Shanks was out there on the Grand Line. She just knew it. And since Buggy and Shanks know each other than maybe he would have information as to where Shanks was. Lucy was going to get it back, even if she had to steal it off Shanks's head.

Lucy got her reaction alright. Knives came from between all of Buggy's fingers as he looked at her with shock and distain. Obviously comparing him to a superior pirate was a sore spot for Buggy. "You know that damn red hair?" Buggy said as he looked at the girl before him. How did this little girl know Shanks? A firm nod and grin was his answer and then he recalled what she said about Shanks being better than him. This infuriated Buggy and he charged, not waiting for her answer. Lucy spread apart her feet and crouched a bit before taking in a breath and yelling, "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" Because the roar Lucy created was so large Buggy couldn't separate to avoid it quickly enough. So he was thrown and shredded and burned as he was forced through a building behind them. There was a problem with that though as Nami was now spotted with his treasure. This made Nami run away in fear and Buggy chased after her. Lucy ran after the two and then yelled out, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A shimmering light came from Nami's chest as she pulled out the key to see it vanish and a handsome man appear and punch Buggy in the face. Lucy was able to catch up at this while Nami was shocked.

"W-what just happened?" Nami asked as she saw the man get on one knee to Lucy and profess his love for her despite the situation. Lucy saw Nami's confused state and smiled while she worked her hand out of Loke's grip.

"Sorry about that. I had you hold onto the key that was Loke's so that if you were in trouble he would be able to be there and protect you. It was a precaution to keep you safe. Loke this is Nami, my navigator. Thank you for protecting her. And Nami this is Loke, my friend," Lucy said with a smile while the man in the suit outstretched a hand to Nami. Nami shook his hand and then looked at the man. He was very attractive and he seemed to be a playboy as well. And from the way that Lucy brushed off his advances that meant that they weren't together. Not that Nami was interested; it was just that Nami didn't understand their relationship. Lucy had said they were friends, but they seemed to be closer than friends. "Anyway, Nami stay with Loke and you'll be safe. Loke, can you take her over to Zoro and the Mayor? Thank you! I'll finish this up quick, after I get something from him!"

Loke took Nami and her treasure and ran over to where Zoro was and place the bag of treasure down and then Nami on top of it. This pleased Nami as she was able to guard her treasure. They watched as Lucy gave Buggy no time to separate him and continued to beat him up with her fists and claws alone. She was demanding answers from him as to where Shanks was, but he would not tell her. Eventually it slipped out of his mouth that he only knew he was on the Grand Line, but had no clue where. Lucy hearing this decided to finish things off and get out of the town. "Thank you for telling me a rough location as to where Shanks is. But for what you did to this town and the people who love it, I won't forgive you!" Lucy said as she cart wheeled away from him and then yelled out, "Roar of the Celestial Sky Dragon!" The Roar was like Wendy's, but instead of it being just a shift in the air currents Lucy's had the stars in it which made it glitter gold and silver. The breath sent Buggy screaming as he disappeared over the horizon.

Lucy walked back over to Loke and Nami and high-fived with Loke who congratulated her on winning before disappearing into gold light again and then transforming back into his key. Lucy put it back on her waist and Nami asked, "What is he?" Lucy froze for a second and then glared at Nami, who was taken back by the look. Lucy had had a smile on her face the entire time throughout this ordeal. But then Lucy shook her head and apologized for what she did.

"Loke is a dear friend of mine. But…people have always abused his kind and treated them like objects…but I love all of them. I get defensive whenever somebody thinks of them as objects or just keys with power behind them. Loke is not human. But he can feel and he can hurt," Lucy explained as she brushed her hands over the keys in a loving manner. Nami understood that Lucy was just trying to protect them, and Nami respected her for that.

"Sorry…it's just that I've never seen anything like what you're able to do," Nami said truthfully to the blonde who just smiled at this and then walked over to the Mayor and carefully helped him up as he was waking. Nami watched her thoughtfully, never in her life time had she thought that there would be such a nice and caring pirate. But Nami decided…she liked the blonde. She was sweet and was a lot like her foster mother. Nami watched as the Mayor rested against a building and cried tears of happiness as Lucy told him that Buggy was gone and the town was free again. Then Lucy woke Zoro by hitting him over the head. He groaned as he rolled over to his back and stared at the smiling face of his captain before they both broke out into laughter. Nami and the Mayor looked at each other and found it contagious so they to joined in on the laughter. But the happiness was too much for the old man and he began to cry again, happy that his town was safe and the people would be able to laugh in it again.

They weren't expecting that a mob of the town's people would come and assume things of their crying Mayor. It didn't help that Lucy flat out told them that they were pirates and that she had knocked him out. Zoro and Nami froze at this and then saw the same look in Lucy's eyes that meant she was planning something. So the three of them hat to run though the town as they tried to get away from the angry mob, they weren't very successful at first since Nami's treasure was weighing her down and Lucy refused to leaver her behind. They had finally escaped when they went down and alley way and Chouchou was there to fend off the mob since no one would dare hurt him.

They made it to the docks where the boats were and Zoro jumped in his and Nami did the same. Lucy though had a little plan though and reached into the bag of gold and took out a good handful and left it of the dock for the town's people to use to rebuild the town. As they sailed away the Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the Mayor on the docks, Zoro and Nami both looked and smiled at the old man. "Sorry, I'll return the favor someday!" The Mayor yelled as they got farther away. The old man was crying and Lucy began to laugh happily and wave her arms wildly in goodbye.

"Don't worry about it! Take it easy!" Lucy called back, she was just happy that she could help the old man. Once they were far enough away Nami noticed that some of the treasure was missing and began to yell at Lucy for giving away some of the treasure she had worked hard to steal. She also attempted to drown Lucy in the water, but Lucy was too strong and couldn't be forced under. Zoro was laughing happily at the twos' antics. _Just like that…we added a navigator, _Zoro thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this up! There was fourth of July and then I was in the hospital with my big brother everyday after that to now!

Again I am so sorry!

I'll be working on my other story for now as I haven't yet.

Next Chapter will be Usopp...and maybe the beginning of Sanji!

**Please Review! Please!**

~Stay Free


	7. Usopp

A Different Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail, just thought I would let you know.

_Anyway just a slight overview of chapter here we will be having Usopp here, but I don't know…I may begin the Sanji part. Who knows? Oh, wait…I'm supposed to…well I don't so let's see how long I can continue to write this chapter for._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Usopp**

Lucy yawned as she chewed on one of the apples in the barrel they had. It was around noon, but Lucy was dead tired. She hadn't been sleeping the last few days…or at least not well. She would try to go to sleep with Nami and Zoro, but she just couldn't stay asleep. She would have terrible nightmares, nightmares about losing them and her future – faceless – nakama the same way she lost her other ones. It would scare Lucy so much that she would startle awake suddenly in the middle of the night suddenly, nearly in tears, and wildly looked around to make sure they were safe. Then the nightmare would force her to take watch all night so as to make sure nothing would happen. And when Lucy tried to sleep in the day she just couldn't sleep. Zoro and Nami would fight and it was just too noisy for her to sleep. And sometime Lucy would have to intervene of the spats so that nothing got out of control. Over all, Lucy was just exhausted and was praying that she could get one hour, just one, of good shut eye. Now Lucy understood why Erza always yelled at Gray and Natsu for fighting all the time, it was irritating and didn't do anything for anybody.

Lucy trusted Zoro, and she trusted her own abilities in the East Blue…for the most part. And there was no dark magic blast to take them away like before. But Lucy was scared. Now that she had nakama again…she didn't want to lose them. She wanted to keep them safe. It was Lucy's insecurity of her own strength that gave her these nightmares. She wasn't able to protect her nakama before, but she wanted to make sure she was ready just in case. But Lucy just…never felt like it was enough. And what would happen when they reached the Grand Line? The threats there were worse than in any of the Blues, and as Captain it was also her job to keep everybody safe and secure. But did she have that strength? Could she protect all of them?

And then another thought occurred to Lucy: how many nakama did she want to recruit? She needed a cook, doctor, shipwright, sharpshooter, first-mate, and navigator to survive. All ships did. Nami was her navigator, and Zoro was her first-mate. There were still four more key positions to be filled. And then after that…how many did she need, and how many did she want? Lucy thought about it for a few minutes, and came to a rough conclusion about the whole matter. She would gather no more than fifteen members. She would not allow any more than that. It was a good number in Lucy' opinion, it wasn't that large but it wasn't that small either. And depending on the size of ship they had the number might change. But once again Lucy told herself that she would not allow bad people on her ship, they would not tarnish the name of Fairy Tail.

With this in mind Lucy turned her head from the thoughts and got in some training. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing while holding her dad's key. She slowly slipped away from the human world and entered the Spirit World. She could not train physically on the small little boats that they had, but she could train in the Spirit World and connect to her body through a link that the Spirit King had set up for her. It allowed any progress she made in the Spirit World to be transferred back to her physical body. Of course Lucy could only do a small bit at a time like this because of the link. If she over did it her body would be stressed. So Lucy only allowed herself to do hour long periods at a time, three times a day: morning, noon, and night. Right now it was about noon and Lucy hoped they arrived at land soon s she could get some real training done…and hopefully find someone nice enough to give her a ship to sail the Grand Line on.

After her hour long meditative state she awoke from her state to once again stair across the never ending horizon. It always took her breath away, no matter how many times she looked. This was the freedom that Shanks had always talked about, and now here she was, finally understanding what he and his crew had always spoke so fondly of. Lucy sighed blissfully as she looked across the water, but was taken from the peace by Nami speaking. Lucy turned around from her place on the small front of the boat to face Nami who was making an annoyed face. Heck, her body language told everybody that she was annoyed. "What is it Nami? Is there a problem?"

"There is no way that we can get to the Grand Line in our condition. The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world. There will be lots of pirates looking for One Piece, and they have powerful ships! Not only do we lack man power, but our ship is clearly not equipped for it. There's no way we can make it there safely," Nami said in a tone that dared anyone to disagree with her, but Zoro and Lucy got it, they knew that the little boats they were on would not do anything for them in the Grand Line.

"I get what you're saying Nami, and we do need an actual ship…with a shower and other things. But we aren't going to the Grand Line right now. I want to have a chef before we enter the Grand Line, nutrition and health is key things to maintain there. Also, I was hoping to get a ship soon anyway, and for that we'll need a sharpshooter as well. As for the man power…ships on the Grand Line usually just have a quantity of members. I want a crew of quality people who will be able to take on these challenges. So we have a little extra time, right? Where are we headed anyway?" Lucy asked as she was not sure, Nami had just set them on a course and Lucy had no idea where it was going.

"Hmmm, that's a good idea, I guess. And we're headed to a small island with one village called Syrup Village. It's a good place to get supplies that we need. We're nearly there as well. And where do you think you're going to get this boat?" Nami asked. "Who would really give a pirate a ship?" And willingly at that too? No one, no one is their right mind would give a pirate a ship willingly unless forced too. And Lucy was not a threatening person. Not unless she really hated the person, Nami had observed.

"There's always somebody around willing to give a helping hand. I do hope that we can find somebody though on the next island, it'll be better to have a ship than these small things," Lucy said and then turned back to stare across the water, hoping to see the island coming into view.

* * *

Eventually, about twenty minutes and two pointless fights later, they arrived at a small beach that they pulled up to with no problem what so ever. Lucy took a deep breath of the air and paused before looking around. There was a very faint smell in the air, but it was familiar. It was also quite old, more than ten years by the smell. It was a familiar smell of gunpowder and liquor, but with a small hint of powder and sweets. Lucy knew this smell, but didn't have time to dwell on it as she heard a sound from the bushes on top of the rocky cliff by the beach. Lucy tensed and sent look to Zoro that had him prepared, and then threw Loke's key to Nami who caught it and understood.

Immediately after this Lucy was moving her feet rapidly to dodge, Zoro was waiting for them to come his way, and Nami had run for cover in one of the ships so as to be safe. While this was going on Lucy saw that pirate flags with stretched skulls on them were being propped up all around, by Lucy's nose and eyes though she could tell there were only four people up there. Finally the shots stopped and Lucy stopped moving and stared up at the cliff, waiting for the leader to show up. She didn't have to wait long as a scrawny boy came out of the bushes. He wore brown overalls, brown boots, a blue and white stripped wrist band, a light blue sash, a light yellow-brown messenger bag, and a brown bandana. He also had some wild curly hair and a really long nose. His skin was tanned darkly and his eyes were wide and black. He looked to be around Lucy's age, but was shorter than her by the looks of it.

"I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Usopp," the boy said with his arms crossed as he looked down at them all. Upon hearing his name Lucy's jaw dropped as she now understood the scent that she had smelt and why it was familiar. This was Yasopp's hometown. And this was his son before her. There were so many stories that Yasopp had told Lucy about his son, and Yasopp had asked Lucy to marry Usopp when she was a child because he wanted cute grandchildren. Lucy had refused that offer flat though as there was someone else. And here she was looking at the boy she had heard so much about, be really did look a lot like Yasopp, besides the nose that is. "Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp! If you're thinking of attacking this village, you should just save your strength. Otherwise my eighty million men will crush you like a little bug!"

It was all such a lie, and sharing a look with Nami they both knew it was. Lucy started to giggle uncontrollably at this and just couldn't stop. She made a motion to Nami who understood that she should take the lead for a moment while Lucy tried to stop laughing. The lie was so obvious. Eighty million men could fit on this tiny island, and in the bushes? No way could that be possible, unless they were tine dwarves or fairies. And then his scent gave it away too. Oh, she was so going to tell Yasopp about this when they meet up! "It's a lie," Nami said confidently as she leaned against the small boat with a smirk. Usopp immediately began to freak out at the fact that they had seen through his lie. This of course made Lucy laugh even more. "See, he said I saw through it." Usopp took on the image of a noodle as he became afraid.

"Damn you!" Usopp cried out from his ground above them. "Eighty million may be a bit of an exaggeration, but I have many powerful companions!" Usopp now had a look of triumph again. Lucy finally composed herself and looked into Usopp's eyes and smirked. She pointed directly to where the kids were, and took over.

"All three of them?" Lucy said and the three kids popped out of thee bushes, destroying the rather obvious ruse. Upon being spotted the three kids ran away in fear and dropped the flags they had. Usopp, seeing they had run away, began to freak out again and call for them to come back and to not run. And then Lucy crouches down and picks up one of the 'bullets' and reveals that they were just pachinko balls. "A pirate who uses pachinko…I've never heard of such a thing." Then Lucy began to laugh again in mirth, Yasopp would be so happy that his son had taken over his sharpshooter skills on the island. "You're quite the interesting fellow!"

"Hey you, don't laugh at me! I'm a man of great pride!" Usopp said as he dug into the satchel on his hip, obviously looking for something to use against them. He finally pulled out a slingshot from the bag that was loaded with another pachinko. He took aim at Lucy and said, "Because of my great pride, everyone calls me…Usopp, the Proud! As you saw earlier, my skills with the pachinko are better than that of a pistol."

Lucy looked slightly down, making eye contact with Zoro, and had the shadows cover her face to look more serious. "Since you mentioned pistols…Bet your life on it." Lucy said these words and Usopp's face grew a little pale at the thought of his life being in danger. "It's not a tool to scare people." Zoro caught on and flashed the beginning of one of his blades to the boy.

"The person who stands before you…is a real pirate," Zoro began with a scary smirk on his face. And Lucy felt a little bad; she knew her first mate looked terrifying when he used that smirk. Like he was some deranged serial killer or something. Usopp was beginning to sweat as he tried to figure out a way to save his life. Zoro and Lucy stood side by side; there faces like the devil about to strike. Usopp released the band, the pachinko though fell to his feet, and the band of the slingshot went limp. The young sharpshooter fell to the ground and regained his breathing.

"As I thought, the speech of a real pirate is much more intimidating. Incredible," Usopp said, sounding dejected at the moment as he realized that he didn't measure up at the moment. And then Lucy had a wonderful idea, Usopp as he sharpshooter. He obviously was a lot like his father in skill, and probably better, and she knew he was a good person. Lucy looked up and smiled at him and his kind word of her being a real pirate. Zoro too lightened up and they smiled at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I just repeated what somebody said! The pirate I deeply respect and idolize, Shanks. Like I would ever hurt the son of Yasopp, he would kill me!" Lucy said as she stared up at Usopp who had recognition in his eyes. His mouth hung open and then he too began to smile. But his face too grew a gleeful smile at Lucy's words as he picked himself up slightly to look at her.

"Shanks…you mean the Red Haired Shank, you know that great pirate?!" Usopp asked her as he yelled in surprise and excitement. Lucy answered him with a big smile and nod to his question. "And you know my father as well?!" Usopp asked again, knowing that his father was on that ship. Another head nod was his answer and Usopp looked so excited and happy. It had been a little over twelve years since Usopp had seen his father, almost the same amount of time since Lucy had last seen Shanks. His excitement got the better of him as he lurched forward and fell down the cliff he was on to where Lucy and the others were. "It's true my dad's name is Yasopp, but how do you know all this?" Usopp asked with a very quiet voice, obviously the fall shocking him back to reality.

"Why don't we get something to eat while we talk, it's been a long journey, and it's a long story to tell," Lucy said as she smiled at Usopp and offered him a hand which he accepted. He began to lead them into the small island to a small restaurant to eat. Once they were seated and had has some food Lucy began to tell her tale. Usopp was sitting next to her and Nami and Zoro also looked pretty excited and curious as they sat across the table from them. "I met Yasopp when I was six. It was right after your dad had joined Shanks's crew. They were using my island as their base while they traveled around. Your father liked me since I'm your age. You look just like Yasopp, that's why when I saw you I had a feeling you were his son." Lucy said as she after finishing her food and took a drink of her water.

"I never thought that my dad would be part of such an awesome ship," Usopp said with a blush on his face. Obviously being praised at being like his father had made him really happy. Lucy smiled at this before speaking again.

"I don't know where they are now or what their situation is, but Yasopp really liked it on Shanks's ship, so he's probably still there," Lucy said with a small, sad smile that everybody noticed. "I haven't seen Shanks in twelve years…I really miss him and his crew." Zoro and Nami shared a look that Lucy missed as she picked up one of the apples on the table. Usopp just stared at Lucy in awe, she was such an amazing pirate too, and her claw, tattoo, outfit, and everything else about her were just so cool. "Your father's marksmanship is truly elite. I remember him shooting an apple directly in the center and then me freaking out. He told me it was nothing and then showed me his ability to take and antennae off of an ant without killing it. It was so cool!" She then began to laugh uncontrollably to herself while everybody looked at Lucy; the story of Yasopp was really cool. "He always told me stories about you. I could pretty much tell you your whole life story till he left to be a pirate. But he always said he was fond of me since we're the same age."

"We're the same age? That's so cool! And my dad really talked that much about me?" Usopp's eyes were filled with stars. Lucy laughed at this and nodded her head as they high-fived each other and smiled. Zoro and Nami watched the two instant friends with smiles of their own.

"Of course there were a few mishaps with your father and I," Lucy said as she continued to laugh. Usopp and everybody turned to her. She was laughing so excitedly that she was holding her sides. "So let me just tell you all that the Red Haired Pirates…are the biggest drunks. I only have one memory, out of a year of knowing them all, where I remember them to be sober. Yasopp had decided one day that I needed to know how to defend myself, and decided to try and teach me how to shoot a pistol." Lucy had to stop and laugh, and everybody else had grinning faces as they laughed to, wondering what happened. "Your father was quite drunk, drunker than I had ever seen him. But I wasn't going to say no. So he takes me out into the street and places and apple on a barrel, a barrel that is much larger than I was. He tells me to point and shoot. I nearly shot somebody in the ass. We learned from that day on that I was not meant to be a marksman and to never let Yasopp get _that _drunk again. Shanks chewed Yasopp out for it because I sprained my wrist from the back lash of the gun. And therefore, I really only use my sword, whip, and body now to attack. Projectiles are not my thing." They were all dying of laughter at this point. Holding there sides and hitting their fists on the table. Just being loud pirates, it reminded Lucy a lot of Shanks and his crew, and this pleased her greatly. "And there was the time that Yasopp was so drunk that he asked me to marry you, Usopp. Don't worry I turned him down, and he didn't remember anything in the morning. Not with how hard Shanks hit him for asking something like that of me." Usopp had spit out his drink before laughing and thanking her for not agreeing to his father's match making. Lucy on the other hand had a very dreamy look on her face, though Nami was the only one that noticed it. "But still, Yasopp is a great Pirate. Another that I respect greatly."

"Exactly what I think too~!" Usopp said, practically glowing with all the stories of his father that Lucy was telling him. "To disregard his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea, I'm so proud to be his son!" Usopp's eyes turned toward a picture of a ship in the small restaurant and looked excitedly at it. Lucy smiled at this and Nami and Zoro agreed that Yasopp sounded like a great person, despite how crazy he was when he got _that _drunk.

"Well in that case this makes our discussion much easier," Nami said, she had her arm crossed and Usopp turned to look at her in question and Nami took that as a signal to continue. "Is there anyone who can acquire a large ship in this village? As you can tell we aren't on the best footing at the moment. Those small ships are all we have, not very useful, now are they?" Usopp hung his head and had an apologetic face on.

"As you can tell, this is a pretty small village," Usopp said as he turned his head away from them, but Lucy could smell that he wasn't telling them the complete truth. "I'm very sorry, but there is no way to fulfill your request." Nami made a face at this news, but Zoro cut in.

"On top of that hill…there is a very large mansion," Zoro said, and everybody turned their heads to look out the window. Usopp made a noise; obviously he was trying to hide the mansion from them, or the people who live there. Lucy noticed it wasn't the largest mansion, but then thinking back, the house was like that of a very high noble. She wondered what people would call her old house…probably a castle. Actually, never mind that, her old house was a castle.

Nami perked up at this noise and looked at Usopp hopefully and asked, "Do you know them? I wonder if we can ask them for a little financial support." Nami's face was so hopeful, and Lucy was also wondering. Somebody in a house like that would hopefully be able and willing to help them. But as Lucy shared a look with Zoro he nodded his head at her. They both saw how Usopp was so tensed up, as if he would explode at any second.

"You can't go to that mansion," Usopp cried out as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. All eyes were wide as they stared at him; they hadn't thought he would do something like that. Then, realizing what he did, his jaw dropped and he looked away. "Ah, I suddenly remembered that I still have to do something really important to do! I know the owner of this shop quite well, so just go ahead and order anything that you want." Usopp then picked up his bag and began to run out the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be on my way then." And other niceties were said like 'hopefully we see each other soon' and a few other things.

Lucy slouched in her chair, sad that he had disappeared so suddenly. Nami was sad as well, sad that he didn't help them at all, and that they would have to look somewhere else, probable. Lucy looked out the window to the mansion, wondering what the people whom lived there were like. Considering the state of the village and the smell of the island, they were probably nice. And Lucy smirked as she saw Usopp run up to the mansion, what a terrible liar. Lucy pointed her nose towards it and focused, the mansion had a friendly and happy smell to it, but there was something else there. Or somebody there that was poisoning the smell, they, whoever they were, had a bad scent, and the reeked of bad intentions for this island. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she took a bite of the apple she was eating. Her anger at the smell caused Lucy to chomp completely through the apple. Lucy cleaned up the pieces and apologized to the two across from her who looked surprised. The two had a questioning face and Lucy told them, "Something bad is happening at that mansion that no one is aware of, not even the people living there."

Nami and Zoro were shocked by this, but they nodded their heads and looked out the window to the mansion. They knew that Lucy had knowledge and powers beyond that of a normal human; she claimed to be a dragon as well. So perhaps her instincts were the whole thing of it. Either way, Lucy always seemed to know what was going on, she just knew things. And Zoro and Nami trusted her to be right. Then Lucy heard voices outside the shop, they were the voices of the kids that had been with Usopp earlier. They seemed to be worried about them hurting Usopp. Lucy smirked at this and winked at the two. They knew that wink, it meant for them to be mischievous. Lucy took a drink of her water and then waited. She didn't have to wait long. The three little boys flung the doors open and raised their wooden swords while announcing, "The Usopp Pirate crew is here!" The two groups looked at each other while the little boys began to freak out upon seeing their captain was not there. "Captain…isn't here? Don't tell me…," saying this they marched up to the booth they were in. The black haired on asked where their captain was and what they had done with him.

Lucy was in a playful mood, and began to rub her stomach to their question and said, "That was some good meat!" Lucy's face was so joyful, and she felt a little bad at how much fun she was having pranking these like kids. The threes' faces took on a look of horror as they huddled together to try and get away from the pirates. Lucy cracked open an eye slightly and saw Nami's and Zoro's faces take on evil looks. The little boys once again demanded what they had done to their captain and Nami's composure broke a little as she cracked up a bit.

"What-what did you do to our captain," the black haired one asked again as the two others hid behind him. Lucy felt bad for getting enjoyment out of the prank they were playing. But it was too late now.

"Your captain was…Eaten," Zoro said with the look of the devil that was more terrifying than any of Mira's Satan Soul forms. Lucy herself felt a shiver, but reminded herself of her father's words. _Dragons eat demons and gods, be not afraid and devour all that threaten you_. Of course Zoro wasn't a threat, he was her partner. But now she understood where he got his nickname from. The three little boys screamed in fear and looked at Nami as they called her a witch. Of course this made Lucy laugh loudly as Nami asked why they thought it was her and not Lucy. They looked at Lucy and smiled at her, before freaking out and backing away from Nami. The three little boys fell to the ground in fear as Zoro cracked up as well. Nami scolded Lucy and Zoro for their prank, but she too had a smile on her face.

* * *

"It was only a joke," one of the little boys said as they all sighed from relief. They were very grateful that their captain was not devoured by the strange pirates. The three boys had led the pirates to the mansion because they were looking for Usopp. Lucy admired the building; she felt a little relaxed in the environment. She knew how to be polite so she hoped that she could make a good impression. "If the captain can't be found around this time of day, then he's probably here." The little boy said with a smile on his face. Remembering Usopp's words for them to stay away Lucy asked why he was here. "He comes here to lie," the little boy answered with his hands behind his head.

Nami got down in their faces and said, "That's not something he should do!" Lucy looked at them and wondered why they were so okay with it. Yes little boys at their age were trouble makers, but at this point they should have been in the psychological stage of 'lying is bad'. Perhaps they were just used to their 'captain' lying. But that wouldn't change the fact that they weren't at that stage yet in mentality. So there had to be another reason.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's different, isn't it?" The black haired one exclaimed and looked at his friends and then back to Nami who looked confusedly at him. The three little boys were all agreeing that it was different. Zoro asked this time why it was different. The little boys had an excited look in their eyes as they told them about how their captain was an honorable liar. And how he came to the mansion to cheer up 'Kaya-ojou-sama'; she was the young lady of the house and both her parents had died a year ago. She fell into depression, and her money wouldn't bring back the happiness she had with her parents. And that Usopp made up outrageous lies to make her smile and laugh. Lucy smiled at this.

"He's such a nice guy," Lucy said with a smile and a laugh. The three boys agreed and began to jump around her and agree. They then began to tell Lucy why they like their captain: the way he meddles in other peoples lives, the way he overreacts to everything, and just the way he lies. It was cute to see the kids adore somebody so honestly. It made Lucy giggle quietly at their responses. Lucy looked up at the house. Kaya sounded a lot like her when she had lost her mother. No money could replace the happiness she had felt when she was with her mother. And then there was the distancing of her father. The maids, cooks, and her teachers were always there…but there was nobody who was her age to be her friend. Lucy was happy that Usopp was looking out for this Kaya. She definitely needed somebody to make her laugh. And Usopp seemed to be a good guy for the job from the laughs she was hearing from the mansion.

Lucy walked up to the fence and gripped onto the metal. Then she began focusing on the air around her. If they couldn't get in through the front gate, then they would just have to make their own entrance. And Lucy knew the best way to get them all in. She heard Zoro cursing and telling everybody to grab onto her, and they did. Lucy had to refocus the air again and then leapt into the air. "Sorry for Intruding on you!" Lucy yelled as they sailed through the air. But she miscalculated just a tad and sent them all high up into the air screaming, and then crashing into the yard of the mansion screaming. Lucy and Nami were lucky enough to land softly, Zoro was not so lucky as they landed on top of him. Lucy giggled and apologized while he threatened to kill her. "A successful entry!" Lucy said as she turned to look at Usopp and a blonde girl, obviously Kaya. Nami began to yell at her for being an idiot and Lucy apologized to her as well. Zoro was still on the ground, in a crater, recovering from the fall.

"A-are you alright?" The pale woman asked with worry in her voice. Lucy was about to answer when she smelt it. The bad smell she had smelt before was on Kaya, but it wasn't originating from her. Somebody very close to her had ill intentions. Because Lucy was so distracted Usopp answered for her, claiming that Lucy and the two others were trying to join his pirate crew; Lucy quickly corrected him and said that she was actually here.

"Actually that isn't it, we have a favor to ask of you," Lucy said as she smiled kindly at the pale blonde. She was quite pretty, and by the way Usopp smelt, he obviously liked her quite a bit. Lucy giggled, but then straightened when the kind girl asked politely what they could do for them. But they were interrupted by a man.

"You there," the man in a black suit with weird yellow spots on his black coat called. Lucy turned to him and realized by his dress that he was obviously her butler and care taker. But Lucy also picked up the smell. He was the one with dark intentions, and with Lucy's eyes Lucy used her scent vision to tell that his dark intentions were linked to Kaya. "What are you doing here?" He had a mean and scary face in Lucy's opinion, and Lucy heard Kaya call him Kurahadol. "You're trespassing, and causing trouble here," He stated firmly and to most without emotion. But Lucy could sense his anger. He was angry for people being around though, not for intruding. And he kept on doing this weird thing with his glassed. Everything about him said 'creepy', and Lucy had to use the best of her willpower to not growl menacingly. Lucy cursed her instincts for a second before her manners kicked in.

Lucy took a step forward and curtsied with the grace of one born into wealth. Kurahadol was taken back by her grace and narrowed his eyes, realizing she was one of high class, even Kaya was surprised. "Forgive my intrusion, I meant no harm in my mannerisms. I had truly wished to speak with the lady of the house, only to find out that there was a rude welcoming at the door. But I do realize that that is my fault for not speaking to someone in advance. I simply forgot my manners," Lucy said formally and politely, every word out of her mouth placed perfectly and with ease. Everybody's jaw dropped at this, except Kaya and Kurahadol, who had figured that she would have elegance with words the way she had curtsied. At her words Kurahadol bowed and Kaya curtsied herself. The two were a little surprised with her manners though, Kaya wasn't one to judge by appearance but…the beautiful blonde was very powerful looking. Her attire of high waist-ed pants, tall high heeled boots, bikini top, and jacket were all very dark and intimidating. And then the gauntlets and sword on her hips were also a little deadly looking. But Kaya just couldn't see the kind seeming blonde attacking for no reason. Kaya had an ability to tell the good from the bad in a situation like this. She also recognized that Kurahadol was going to make this a very messy situation, and Kaya had no idea what to do.

"Miss, allow me to I ask what you are here for then? And what is your name, miss?" Kurahadol asked as he too kicked himself for the way he had acted. He had not expected that the young blonde before him had also come from a high family. Lucy though turned to Kaya and smiled cheerfully, Kaya smiled back, but it was true and honest like Lucy's.

"My name is Heartfilia Lucy; it is a pleasure to meet both Kaya-sama and yourself, Kurahadol-san. I know that this is a very unexpected request, but please allow me to ask something so selfish of me. I was wishing to ask you for a ship that I may use in my travels," Lucy asked with a kind and some voice. Before Kaya could ever answer Kurahadol cut in again to their conversation.

"Absolutely not!" The man yelled loudly at Lucy who deflated instantly and nearly, _nearly_, let out the growl that she had been wanting to. Instead Lucy hung her head and bowed this time.

"I'm sorry, like I said, it was a very sudden request," Lucy said as she turned to Kaya and curtsied again. Kaya had a face that Lucy knew meant that she didn't want to say no. Lucy knew the feeling of wanting to do something and then being denied by a care taker.

"Usopp-kun," Kurahadol said after finishing addressing the blonde lady before him. "I hear rumors about you all the time. You're pretty famous in the village, aren't you?" The man asked as Usopp righted himself on the tree branch and grinned at the praise for being famous. Kaya though had a very sad face as she looked at her caretaker. "So you have faced all kinds of danger before. That's really something at such a young age." Usopp began to praise himself but Lucy listened to Kurahadol, trying to get at his aim and habits. She had a feeling that by the time they left the island, something big and bad would happen. "I've even heard stories of your father." The tone in his voice was that of a joke, like Yasopp was nothing but a joke. And that had Usopp in an angry state, and Lucy finally let loose the threatening growl in her throat. Kurahadol and the little kids were afraid and all took a step back, Nami and Zoro understood what Lucy was like and knew that any badmouthing of a friend of hers would not go unpunished, Kaya was looking for a way to stop the fighting, and Usopp looked at Lucy in awe of her abilities and watched as her clawed hands twitched. He also felt really happy that somebody else was sticking up for his father.

"Kurahadol, cease this at once," Kaya called form her window down to the man who took care of her. But the look in Kurahadol's eyes said that he would not stop. The man began to speak again after these words and fixing his glasses again.

"You are the son of a low-class pirate! Although anything you do won't be much of a surprised, but would you please stop pestering out ojou-sama?" Kurahadol spat angrily to Usopp whose face was now clouded in anger at his father being insulted. Usopp idolized his father, and when somebody made fun of your idol, it definitely made you mad. Lucy remembered how mad she got at those bandits who had made fun of Shanks and his crew. Of course that didn't turn out well for anybody in the end, though Shanks said he was pleased to be able to save her.

"You called my father a low-class…," Usopp said with an angry look on his face as he stood on his tree branch, looking down at the man who had insulted his father.

"You come from a completely different world than our ojou-sama. Do you want money? How much do you want?" Kurahadol questioned, it reminded Lucy of her father before he had shown his true colors. But unlike her Jude Heartfilia, Kurahadol had even worse intentions and did not care in reality. Kaya was yelling at Kurahadol to stop from her window, she too was enraged by her caretaker's words. It was understandable. Kaya only had Usopp as her friend, and she didn't want to lose him. And she obviously thought very highly of Usopp. Kaya demanded that he apologize to Usopp as she leaned out the window in a dangerous way. "Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, ojou-sama? I am only speaking the truth. I do sympathize with you. You must be filled with hatred; hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for treasure as a pirate."

"You bastard, you'd better stop insulting my father!" The seething rage coming off of Usopp was tangible to Lucy with her scent eyes. It was thick and deep. And to Lucy, it was a sign that Usopp had the potential to be a Fairy Tail Pirate. He had the heart for it, and deep down he had the guts to be one too. With that Usopp descended from the tree using a wire and stood, shaking in front of Kurahadol in anger.

"Why are you so agitated? Its times like these that you should do what you do best: lie. Just say that you have nothing to do with your father, or he's not your birth father…," Kurahadol continued until he was stopped. Lucy had been waiting for it to happen. Usopp charged forward and punched Kurahadol; Kurahadol was thrown back by the punch and was knocked to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Usopp yelled at Kurahadol to shut up as he did this. Lucy then began to clap and everybody turned to look at her at this. She was laughing as well. The metal of her gauntlets slapping together was a loud noise, and for the first time Kurahadol and the little boys had a good look at the dangerous weapons. The little boys began to look at how awesome they thought they were. Kaya, knowing she should be frightened, wasn't. Lucy seemed like a good person. But Kurahadol began to freak out at the dangerous looking weapons, and then saw her green-haired friend was also armed.

"See that? He immediately turned violent. No wonder they say 'like father, like son'." Kurahadol said from the ground as he fixed his glasses. Kaya was watching intently from the window. She did not know what to do.

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled and caused Kurahadol to recoil back in shock from the boy's voice. "I'm proud that my father is a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I'm very proud of him! Although it's true that I'm a plain old liar, but a pirate's blood flows through me! That kind of honor is not just something that can be imitated! For I'm the son of a pirate!" Usopp screamed in pride of who his father truly is. Usopp did not care that most would find it a terrible thing. Kurahadol though had other thoughts of Usopp's ideas of his father. He believed that pirates were nothing but scum, not warriors, but trash. He dismissed Usopp's pride of being his father's son as easy breathing. It truly pissed Lucy off. His speech of how Usopp being the son of a pirate was enough for Kurahadol to think him trash. That his lies and violence made him a barbarian. Usopp went off again and grabbed Kurahadol by his shirt, ready to punch him again.

"Please stop Usopp-san! Kurahadol isn't a bad person; he's just over protective of me. So please…don't resort to violence again," Kaya's words stopped Usopp from hitting Kurahadol. Lucy could tell that he didn't want to do anything that would upset the girl he liked. Usopp dropped Kurahadol, and the caretaker told them all to leave. Usopp did this, and said he would never come back. "Usopp-san," Kaya whispered quietly while watching the vanishing back of Usopp. The three boys chased after their captain and Zoro and Nami walked when Lucy did. But as they were leaving Lucy turned back to Kurahadol, she had something to say to him.

"Hey bastard," Lucy tone was dark and malevolent and Kurahadol turned to see the devil himself staring at him. Lucy had a black dragon curling around her. Its form was almost like a black liquid, but inside it were stars that did not shine. It was frightening. Kurahadol took a step back in fear, and Kaya covered her mouth at the sight. "The only trash here is you. You and that foul mouth of yours. Yasopp is a great man, the likes of which you could never compare to. You think it's barbaric to resort to violence, well let me tell you the truth. Bastards like you have no right to speak to about or to people like Usopp and Yasopp. Usopp is just trying to make Kaya smile, yet you…you are truly evil. I'm a dragon and I can smell true intentions. You have the darkest intentions on you. Don't cross me, bastard, or else I will raid hell down upon you!" With that the shadow dragon that was curled around Lucy took flight and crashed into the ground. When the black had cleared Lucy had disappeared. Kurahadol was left shaking in fear and wonder. How did that girl know his true intentions? What was she?

Kaya on the other hand was confused. What did Lucy mean by Kurahadol's true intentions? And what did she mean by him being truly evil? Kaya asked, but she was given no answer as Kurahadol walked away. He had something to do, and someone to meet.

* * *

Lucy tracked Usopp back to the coast at the southern side of the island. She found him sulking as he stared at the sea. Taking a breath she found the scent of Yasopp and Usopp mixed greatly. Lucy jumped onto the thin branch above his head and then looked down at him while he looked up at her. "So this is where you ran off to?" Lucy asked with a small grin. Lucy twirled upside down and asked him what he was doing.

"Nothing really, and can't you greet somebody normally," Usopp asked with a small huff of annoyance. Lucy shrugged and placed her hand on the ground in a handstand and began to walk like that before allowing herself to flop from that position and onto her back. She sat up, her back to Yasopp. He noticed that the dragon design on her back, which had been a golden color, was now a dark black that blended into the jacket she wore. It was only visible by the fact that it was above the actual material of the rest of the jacket and the light that was shining down on it. It looked quite fierce and it had something swirling around it. It looked as if it were angry. Lucy still had her back to Usopp when he began to talk. "That damn caretaker. How dare he insult my father!"

"I agree, but no matter what anyone says Yasopp is a great pirate, and a great man. I scared the shit out of that caretaker when we were leaving. But still…I hate that caretaker for what he said. And he smell atrocious," Lucy said as she faced the horizon. Usopp came up next to her and they sat side by side.

"Isn't that so," Usopp said as he looked excitedly at Lucy. Lucy smiled, Yasopp would be so happy to know how much his son looked up to him. "In this age of pirates my father sails the oceans without knowing what's ahead. I feel really proud of him. However, that bastard dares step all over that pride. I will not forgive him!" Usopp said with such conviction that it made Lucy smile. But a thought came to her and she frowned a bit. Lucy asked if Usopp would be able to see Kaya again, and added that since he had feeling for her that he must want to go back. Usopp immediately began to blush and deny it but that look in Lucy's eye told him she knew the truth. Usopp looked away from Lucy before responding, "Don't know. If that caretaker comes to me and begs, I might consider it." Lucy was about to say something but tackled Usopp to the ground. He was about to question her, but she put one of her metal clad claws over his mouth and then made a motion for him to be quiet. Usopp did as he was told and they both watched as he walked by the shore with someone weird following him.

Lucy asked Usopp if he knew who the weird man with heart shaped sunglasses was; Usopp told her that he had never seen the man. Lucy knew this was the evil that she smelled. "Usopp, I want you to know that Kurahadol has bad intentions for this whole island. I could smell it. I think that whatever he is planning has something to do with this man. I'll tell you about my abilities later, but trust me when I say that you need to follow my lead if we're going to protect this island." Usopp just stared at her with wide-eyes, but he trusted Lucy so he nodded his head. The two below finally stopped almost exactly under their cliff, so Usopp was able to listen in on what was happening. The two were talking about their plan to assassinate Kaya. Apparently the next day at dawn Kurahadol's pirate crew would attack the whole town and kill everyone, Kaya would be seen as another casualty and Kurahadol would coincidentally be out of town. The man with him, Jango, would hypnotize Kaya to write her will leaving her fortune to Kurahadol. Lucy also heard about how she knew that something was happening so that's why it had to be tomorrow. Usopp at this point was freaking out over the plan, but Lucy kept a firm grip on him so they wouldn't be discovered. Lucy though had something up her sleeve; she had a recorder in the shadows by them. It was a little magic recorder, it would give them proof, but then again…in the outer world nobody would no that you could do it…or at least not with the device Lucy used.

Finally the two walked away from each other and went back to preparing. But Lucy didn't let Usopp go and dragged him deep into the woods so he wouldn't be heard. Finally when Lucy did let him go she was prepared. Usopp began to shriek about how Kaya and everybody were going to die and how he had to warn everybody, but Lucy tackled him to the ground. She had heard everybody talking about Usopp and his group during her stay. They were considered nothing but liars, everything out of their mouths was considered false. But if Kurahadol really had been gaining trust for three years then they wouldn't believe Usopp no matter what. She had to reason with Usopp and make a plan. "Usopp listen to me. I promise you I won't let anything happen to your village or Kaya, but you've got to listen to me like you agreed, okay?" Lucy asked as she pinned him onto the ground. Once he was calmed Lucy let him up and he faced her.

"So what's the plan? We've got to warn everybody!" Usopp said while looking at Lucy hopefully. Lucy smiled kindly at Usopp and told him they would first have to find her nakama so that they could do things right. Usopp immediately agreed but asked where they should look. Lucy stuck her nose in the air and took a deep breath; she also honed her ears in looking for their voices. Once she had a general location Lucy grabbed Usopp's hand and took off running. She was surprised at the fact that he could run at her pace, but she suspected that he had a lot of practice with running, running away that is. But it was nice to know that Lucy could go her pace without having to slow down. They ran quickly through the woods and came out by a farming pen; they both cleared the fence to see Nami, Zoro, and the three kids leaning on the fence. Lucy called out for Nami and Zoro and they both turned to see the two running, or sprinting, towards them before the two jumped the fence. Though Lucy cleared the fence…Usopp kind of landed on his own face.

"Zoro, Nami, and Usopp I need to speak with you privately. You three," Lucy said as she turned to the three kids who were trying to help their captain up. They stopped when she called them and salutes. Obviously they saw Lucy as a real pirate, and a captain one at that, and so turned to listen to her. "I need you three to keep an eye on the mansion. Don't get to close, and spread out so you can see everything. I want you three to watch over Kaya, but also keep an eye out on Kurahadol's whereabouts, failure is not an option. And don't be seen, no matter what," The three called their understanding before running off to do their task. Usopp finally righted himself to see Lucy motioning for him to get on the fence. Usopp took a place besides Nami and Lucy told her nakama what the situation was and what was going to happen. "Usopp, where do you think they'll come from?" Lucy asked as she turned to him while Nami and Zoro comprehended the situation at hand.

"Uh…well since they were talking at the eastern coast I'm guessing that that's where they'll be coming from," Usopp said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Wait…are we going to…f-fight them?" Usopp asked with a fearful look in his eyes. Nami herself was also looking at Lucy like she was insane. Zoro on the other hand looked quite excited to fight. There reactions made Lucy smirk and then told them the plan.

"We're going to be waiting for them at the coast. We won't let them near the village and nobody will ever know. I can tell by Kurahadol's character that he won't like his plan being delayed. We'll force him to come to us, away from the village and Kaya to finish them all off. We can't tell anyone the truth about Kurahadol. Everybody trusts him too much to believe us, and Kaya will most likely not take well to her caretaker of three years being a pirate. We have to wait for this to play out. Understood?" Lucy asked as her fingers twitched at the thought of a fight. Lucy was becoming too gleeful at the thought of fighting. She just wanted to barrel through like Natsu and everybody else. But Lucy was sane…and she had to remain sane or else innocent bystanders could be hurt. Her three companions nodded their heads in understanding of the plan and Usopp ran off screaming about how he would meet them at the coast with supplies.

* * *

The four of them camped out by the coast, waiting and preparing themselves on the slope. Usopp had gotten them food, water, and oil. The oil was placed along the hill so that the pirates would slip and couldn't get up. And Lucy would be able to set it ablaze easily, that was her thought when she saw it. But as dawn approached and she heard nothing Lucy began to grow a little paranoid. And so were the others as well. Lucy's foot tapped agitatedly against the ground as she waited, her arms crossed with a pouting glare at the water. She was all fired up for a fight and there was nobody here. And then a thought came to Lucy.

"Usopp," Lucy said with a dark tone to the boy who was standing next to Zoro, who was on her right. The boy gave a squeak for an answer as she gave off a threatening aura. The shadows were dancing and licking around her. It was terrifying to be honest. "Isn't there another coast to the north where we came in? And isn't that located behind the village making it the perfect place for a sneak attack?" Usopp and everybody gasped at this news and Nami took off running to protect her treasure. Usopp began to freak and ran to catch up to the red head that had grown wings at the thought of her treasure being taken. But then she had Scorpio with her at the moment and Usopp had Sagittarius so they would be fine. Lucy was left with trying to get Zoro out of the oil slick as he had tripped while freaking out and had slid down.

Lucy cursed as she tried to figure out a way to get him out quickly. Zoro was trying his best to run up the hill but it wasn't working that well as he kept falling down and then he would reach out his hand. But Lucy didn't want to be pulled into the trap like him so hadn't extended her hand. She knew that if she was right that Nami and Usopp would need Zoro and her help. So Lucy decided that she would have to do the most efficient thing. She grasped her whip and sent it to attach to some place on his body. Lucy didn't know how much Zoro weighed so just used a lot of strength to pull him out. He ended up in the air and crashing into the ground behind her. Lucy apologized profusely as she tried to get him out of the ground and pulling him to the north. Zoro yelled for her to stop but told him that Nami and Usopp were most likely in danger and she couldn't.

The two finally arrived at the slope and saw Nami and Usopp knocked out on the ground. Lucy cursed under her breath and saw that Usopp was just about to be finished off and rushed in. "Roar of the Celestial Sky Dragon!" Lucy cried out and sent a harsh blow of air into the enemies making them fall back down the slope. Usopp looked up and saw Zoro and Lucy there and silently wondered where they had been. But then he also wondered what Lucy had done. She had told him that she was a dragon and had many elemental capabilities under her belt…but to control the sky and wind? It was insane how powerful Lucy was. Nami was also in awe at the blow, she had seen Lucy do it to Buggy, but watching the air currents change visibly and spiral into a deadly attack was quite something for the navigatior and weather indicator. Jango was gaping at the woman and identified her as the one that Kurahadol has said was the one that was on to them. She had a dragon surrounding her. It was a light and clear blue that towered over her and her companion. It was getting harder to breathe and stay focused. The pirates were also quite shocked by being attacked so suddenly and efficiently. They were terrified of the blonde that was before them. She wasn't human!

The pirates demanded an explanation for who the woman was from Jango. But they got no answer as the girl and her green haired partner got closer. And the dragon that surrounded her walked when she did. It left prints in the ground like an actual dragon. Jango didn't know who he was more terrified of at the moment, the blonde or Captain Kuro. It was a tough call, but he knew that if Captain Kuro didn't have his plan fulfilled soon then he would slaughter them all regardless. "Men, don't tell me that you're going to allow yourselves to be beaten by a bunch of kids! And what will Captain Kuro do if we keep him waiting even longer." The men grew fearful and desperate at these words as they all began to rise. They all faced Jango as he pulled out a Chakram from Lucy's knowledge and dangled it from a string. He told them all to look at it and Lucy realized that he was a hypnotist. She though guarded her mind from the hypnotizing ring and steadied herself. Jango told them all to believe that they were strong and when it was over they would be stronger. Lucy readied herself. The power of the mind over body was incredible. They would believe themselves strong and grow stronger.

After the hypnotism the men all looked ready for a fight. One even sent his fist into the cliff and took it down with just one punch. She heard Zoro comment on the power, Usopp on the number, and Nami on their state. But she knew they could do this. So Lucy charged in and decided to show them her power. Lucy ran through all of them to their ship and gripped the keel which attached to the figure head. Lucy pulled at it with all her strength and had her claws did into it, and then tapping into the bands hidden on her upper arms she tore it off completely. Then using her strength Lucy crushed a number of the pirates under it. It knocked those unconscious and made them exit their state of hypnosis. Lucy got on top of the keel that was on the ground and then faced the rest of the pirates. She lifted her left hand towards them; her fingers curved up making the light flash threateningly over her claws, and then set her hand ablaze with white fire. It was celestial dragon fire, and using it she encircled the area in flames. They did not harm to the landscape, but the enemies could feel the heat of the flames in their soul. This too snapped a few out of the hypnosis and Jango began to sweat. The girl that had once been surrounded by a clear dragon was surrounded by one of the same look, but it had the same brilliant and hot white flames coming off of it. And deep within those flames all could see a golden shimmer. Jango began to sweat as he realized that this blonde was more terrifying that Captain Kuro.

"Captain Kuro made a huge miscalculation in her power. She's nothing but a terrifying dragon that looks like it's going to eat us all." Jango said out loud to himself as he took in his fallen men and then the girl who stood tall above them all. Nami, Zoro, and Usopp were all in a state of shock at her raw physical power. And then there were the white flames. Name was gaping widely at how insane Lucy was, but in the back of her mind she was wondering if Lucy could help her with _that _man. She was also a little wonderstruck, the flames were just so gorgeous and elegant, a lot like Lucy Nami realized. But they also had this rough and tough spark to them that made them dangerous. It was like all the other attacks Lucy did, but somehow every time Lucy showed them a new ability Nami just couldn't help but look in awe of the blonde. She was truly the strongest woman she knew. Brave and caring as well. She cared for people and promises. Nami began to smile as she looked at Lucy defend her friend's home, all of this to help a friend that did nothing for her. Usopp was gazing at Lucy in awe as well as Nami helped him up the slope. The dragon was so cool; the way she was standing above the pirates was so cool. The courage and will to fight that was clear on her face was all so cool! Lucy was the strongest person he knew! She was just the coolest and strongest and nicest and most beautiful girl he had ever met. Usopp knew there was no one that could compare to her. Usopp remembered how Lucy had told them while they were camping out on the other hill of her plans to find One Piece and become Pirate Queen. He know believed that she was the one who could do it. Nobody besides her had any right to it. Zoro was just smirking at his captain and partner. He knew she was the only one he would ever call captain. She was right; she needed the World's Greatest Swordsman to be her partner. It was only fitting that she has the best, seeing as how she was the best.

Lucy let out a threatening roar like she did against Mohji, one that was obviously not human. Her father had taught her how to sound like a dragon roaring, like how he roared. He had laughed at her first few hundred attempts to do it. Said that she sounded like a mewling kitten when compared to a real dragon, finally she had gotten so infuriated that she had just let one loose. That's was the key to it, just letting it go. Not focusing on trying to be intimidating, but just letting everything out and focusing on letting it all go. To know that you were intimidating and feeling like you could scare the crap out of anyone. Of course not all roars were for that purpose, but those were the reasons Lucy used the roar. It was a warning against all who would dare to try anything against her or her nakama. Lucy let out a few threatening snarls after to finish it all up and hopped off the large piece of wood. She then began to walk towards Jango, hoping to finish him off quickly and then move onto Kurahadol or Kuro as he was revealed to be.

Jango realizing he was next pulled out his chakram again in hopes of hypnotizing her. But after saying his little words he had hoped she would fall asleep. But hypnosis would not work against Lucy. She came from a land of magic, hypnosis was one of the simplest things and she, like many other mages, knew how to combat it and stop it from affecting them. So Lucy continued to walk menacingly towards Jango who was freaking out over the fact that it hadn't worked and the she-dragon was still coming towards him. Her fangs were bared showing off the glinting canines and her eyes had a fire within them that he had never seen before. It was like….like so long as she was able to she would keep fighting, and nothing would stop her.

Lucy stopped and made eye contact with Zoro and the others before giving them a grin that wasn't threatening, but a promise to win and then raised her right hand to show off the Fairy Tail sign of their promise and watching. Zoro, for the first time, raised his hand too and made the sign with his fingers. His grin matched hers as he silently promised to fight and win as well. Usopp, without realizing he had done it, made the sign as well despite not being a member of Fairy Tail. But as he watched the two, he unconsciously wanted to be part of their group. He wanted to fight with them. Lucy and Zoro both saw this out of the corner of their eyes and grinned at this. They would have a new nakama soon enough. After this battle that was.

Lucy was about to say something when she heard to voiced coming from behind her on the ship. They were annoying little voices, and she could sense some fear in them. But their voices seemed to have returned so hope to Jango. Lucy heard him say that they were the Black Cat Pirates' trump card and sent a signal to Zoro to be careful. "Come out Nyaban Brothers!" Jango called to the ship and two…males, or Lucy thinks they're male, and landed by Jango. An impressive jump in Lucy's opinion, but then she cringed and died a little when she saw their clothes and looks. Oh dear lord, she nearly died. Her inner fashion lover wept at their choice in clothing. One was incredibly skinny while the other was fat. And then they were posing as well and they had such a hunched back that Lucy wondered how they stayed like that. They had mascara or something lining their eyes, tiny cloves with cat claws at the end, and fake cat teeth in their mouths. If they were trying to look like black cats…they failed…miserably. Even Zoro and the others were looking at them funny. "Buchi, Sham," Jango said as the two kneeled before him. "We must get past this slope, but as you can see someone is in our way." Jango said as he pointed at Zoro. Zoro though just stood there, not caring that he was being challenged. Lucy was quite happy that she didn't have to fight the two. She knew from her senses that they were much weaker than Zoro and her, but they creepy in Lucy's eyes. They reminded her of bad Ichiyas…and Ichiya was a good guy but still creepy. Lucy could usually fight anybody, except creepy men. Or at least not the creepy and weird kinds like these two. She had been taught by her mother and caretakers at a young age to run away when she saw a creepy and weird guy come towards her. "Take care of him," Jango said with a dismissive look to Zoro. Apparently Jango didn't think much of her first-mate who hadn't done anything…yet.

The two backed up when looking at Zoro, their voices making them seem like they were scared. "Th-that's impossible for us! Right, Buchi?" The smaller one, apparently Sham, said as his bigger partner nodded his head in 'fear'. But Lucy could smell it; this was nothing but an act to catch Zoro off guard. Zoro though did intimidate a lot of people, so most people would think they were serious, but Lucy could smell the lie. But it seemed like Zoro and the others were buying into their act. Lucy would have to tell Zoro before he was caught unaware by them. "Moreover, our responsibility is just guard the ship. We're not responsible for battles!" Usopp was wondering why these guys were supposed to be a threat when they were acting so weak and scared, and they didn't look like much either.

"Sham, just go do it," Jango said while keeping a composed face. But Lucy could tell that he was acting the part of not caring if they got hurt. But it was obvious to Lucy that he was expecting Zoro to be surprised and that this was some sort of act they did when needed. Sham pretended to be scared at being sent in alone, but did as his superior said. The man charged like a fool towards Zoro, but Lucy took this as her chance to reveal the truth.

"Zoro!" Lucy called as she got his attention and everyone else's attention. "These two reek of lies and are just pretending. They wish to catch you off guard with this act of theirs." Lucy said and Jango, Sham, and Buchi all gaped. But it clicked in Jango's mind that this was the woman who had terrified Captain Kuro and had known he was up to no good. A sneak attack would not work on her. She could see through everything. Zoro nodded his head and took out one of his swords, ready to deal with those that had doubted him and had lied in hopes of having an advantage against him.

"Bastard, I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop with this act!" Zoro shouted to the tiny man. The man stopped in his tracks and his stance changed.

"That is if you can kill me," Sham said as he stopped and his voice became a little stronger and arrogant. Sham came at Zoro with speed and claws but Lucy saw his intent was not to attack but steal. He was quick and stole two of Zoro's katanas from him. Lucy gasped as the white one hit the floor. She saw the way Zoro looked at it; Zoro loved that Katana and treasured it. Zoro grew angry at the mistreatment on his treasure and attacked with his one sword. He appeared to cut through Sham with one slash, but like with Buggy, Lucy knew this wasn't the truth as there was no blood. Zoro barreled right past and went to reach for his swords when Sham jumped onto his back and held his arms apart so he couldn't do anything. Zoro was forced to skid across the floor since he couldn't do anything. Sham, holding Zoro down, called for Buchi to come and do his job. This gave Lucy a very bad feeling. Buchi jumped up into the air and came back down, aiming to land on Zoro's head. Zoro, thank his lucky stars, was able to throw Sham off and roll away from the fat 'cat'. Buchi scolded Sham for letting Zoro get away, but said he hadn't been expecting Zoro to have such raw strength.

Zoro readied himself, but he said it himself that he wasn't to well versed at one-sword style. The Nyaban brothers charged together at Zoro. They jumped at him and began their 'cat claw attack'. It really just looked like they were trying to scratch him at the same time. The claws weren't that longs compared to hers, but Lucy knew they could get to something vital if they were to try hard enough. But Lucy forced herself to watch instead of going to his rescue. She needed to get past this fear of them getting hurt. She had to trust that Zoro was strong enough without her. Besides he wanted to be the Greatest Swordsman in the world, she would be holding him back from that is she didn't let him fight his own battles.

Zoro blocked all their attacks, but it seemed like he wasn't as good without his other swords to help him. He wasn't used to it like he said. He was working at a pace that he wasn't used to with one sword. It seemed as though Usopp and Nami noticed his state. Nami had a worried look on her face. But Usopp decided to so something and took aim, ready to fire at the Nyaban Brothers so that Zoro could have an opening. But as Lucy watched Usopp fire the pachinko was sent to its mark, only for Zoro to step in the way of the pachinko, the force of it creating an opening in Zoro and the Nyaban Brothers took it, they slashed together and created a large, 'X' on his chest. Nami thought Usopp had done it on purpose and began to accuse him, but Usopp told her that was wrong. "He's the one who moved to get it." Usopp said as he watched Zoro.

"Eh?! He did it himself?" Nami asked as she looked bewildered at Zoro who was panting and holding his chest where the wound was. Zoro looked over to them and glared, both flinching when they saw the look.

"You moron! Usopp!" Zoro cried out as he looked at them. "You wanna die?" Zoro then looked back at his fight and quickly got ready for the next onslaught.

"Maybe…," Nami began as she, like Usopp, watched as Zoro fended off the attacks that were coming rapidly at him. "We're the ones who were save. If you had hit them with the pachinko, then those two would've probably directed their attacks towards us instead." The conclusion to her words sent an understanding through the both of them as they watched the swordsman fend for his life against their attacks. Usopp watched in awe of the pirate, but scolded him quietly for worrying about them at a time like this. Nami stood up as she continued to watch Zoro struggle. She had never done anything like this before, but she knew it was right. "I'm going to go get his katanas. If Zoro gets his katanas back then he'll beat them for sure." Nami said as she moved to go, but Usopp also tried to get up, making her stop and look back at the struggling boy. "Don't push yourself. You can barely stand," Nami said as she looked at Usopp over her shoulder. Nami then jumped off the hill side and began to run with her wooden weapon to where Zoro's swords were.

Nami ran fast towards the swords and just as she grabbed one she felt searing pain in her shoulder. Jango had stepped on one of the swords and had cut through her shoulder with the chakram he used to hypnotize his men. Lucy moved in an instant when it became clear that Nami would not be able get up from the blow. Lucy caught the back of Jango's jacket and then threw him into the air with her claws. "Wings of the Celestial Fire Dragon!" Lucy yelled, and just like Natsu her flames made wings on her arms and they crashed into Jango on both sides. Jango was sent into the cliff side and then Lucy sent the celestial flame dragon she had created with her abilities into him, scorching him with a deadly and intense flame. He screamed from the flames licking his skin, but Lucy stopped the flames with her control over them once she felt that he was unconscious from the pain. Lucy landed elegantly on the ground. But as she did she saw him at the top of the hill, a bag in his hand.

Kuro had come to see what was taking so long, and was greet with the site of his men all beaten up besides two. And he had just witnessed a girl controlling white fire, the girl who had controlled shadows the day before and scared him. So she knew what his plan was and had come to stop it. But he still had two men left to deal with who seemed to have done a number on the Blonde's green haired friend. "The sun has been in the sky for a while now," Kuro said lowly, and then he lifted his head, a look of rage across his features as he looked upon his fallen crew and the enemies who had nearly defeated them. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Sham and Buchi were froze3n for a few seconds as Kuro grilled them as to what was going on. When their answers did not satisfy him he called them useless. It set the two off as they charged past Zoro and toward Kuro. They said that he was not their captain anymore, and that they were going to kill him. It seemed as though that Kuro had not lost his skill in the three years he had been here. He had disappeared with a weird foot movement to the eyes of all and then reappeared behind the two, asking who they were going to kill. The two turned around, but Kuro was gone again, and those who were watching were left wondering how he moved that fast. But Lucy could see him. Her eyes were better than everybody's here. She could see him. She could see where he was going, as if he was just casually jogging from place to place. Kuro continued to disappear with that weird movement. Lucy watched as he cornered the Nyaban Brothers and then appeared behind them with his sword claws in their mouths, ready to kill them if they tried anything. The brothers were terrified when they realized their mistake; the sweat on the two was visible. He released the two and gave them a time limit to finish things within five minutes or he would kill them all by his own hand.

The two brothers, more terrified by Kuro then anything else, immediately followed his orders and went to finish off Zoro. Lucy though had a better idea in mind as she saw their intent and ran up to Zoro's swords. "ZORO!" Lucy yelled as she kicked them towards him, they spiraled like a spinning cross towards him and Zoro stared in shock at this, but his face also had a little bit of anger.

"Why you, don't go kicking my swords," Zoro yelled at Lucy who made a sheepish face and stuck her tongue out childishly back at him. Lucy asked him where his thank you was when he was about to catch his swords. Zoro jumped up and spun in the air, catching the swords and said,"Thank you," as he did so. It made Lucy smile happily before Zoro turned around and got serious. Finally he had back the power of his Santoryuu, and he was going to use it to finish the fight off quick. Lucy was going to handle Kuro from that gleam in her eye. The two brothers yelled how it was useless even if he had three swords. Zoro placed the two swords in his hands behind the white one in his mouth as he faced them. "You guys just don't get it," Zoro said as they came closer. And then Zoro lunged and slashed while yelling, "Tiger Hunting Prey!" The two brothers were hurt badly from what Lucy saw and she saw that Sham was down, his tiny and weaker frame not able to withstand the attack. But Buchi was still up, his fat had protected him for the most part, but there was still a lot of blood. Lucy worried that Zoro would actually kill them…but Zoro knew of her dislike for death. She had told him explicitly that if it wasn't necessary then they weren't ever going to kill, she told him that fairies don't kill. He had understood and had agreed to her choice.

Lucy heard Kuro say there were only four minutes left as he watched the battle from his place on top of the hill looking so calm. Buchi got back up, but he was tottering and looked like he would fall down at any moment. Lucy expected that if she blew at him from this distance he would crumble like a leaf. Zoro nearly walked over to the fat cat and pushed him down. The little force used was still enough to have him down for the count. Kuro counted two minutes left. Lucy began to walk forward and kneeled by Nami's side. She took a key from her holster and took the one that Nami had. This key was a very red, like fire, color with wings and another strange design at the top. "Open! Gate of the Firebird! Phoenix!" Lucy called out, and as she said this, a magic circle appeared above her and then a young woman with a flaming Sari appeared. "Phoenix, please heal Nami's shoulder wound and then help Usopp up there on the hill." The women sprouted flaming wings from her back and Lucy gave Nami and Usopp a reassuring smile. Phoenix mesmerized everybody, they were not sure of what to make of this woman who was called 'Phoenix'. Then the woman changed forms completely and became an actual Phoenix and wrapped Nami up in her feathers. The healing had begun. While Lucy began to stand Nami told her to win for her treasure. Lucy laughed and responded, "Of course, if it's that important to you then it's important to me. That's what it means to be nakama." Nami smiled at this, knowing that Lucy's words had a promise in them to win. So Nami allowed herself to focus on the relaxing feeling that had come over her and got rid of the pain.

Kuro spread out his finger and began to lift his hands and arms out vertically. He said something about it almost being time to kill everybody, but Lucy would not allow that. Lucy began walking forward and yelled out, "Kuro! I won't allow you to kill anybody. Not so long as Usopp wants to protect this place." The dragon reformed around her, building itself off of her body, the white flames coming from nowhere but herself. The dragon was larger this time, fueled by her emotions towards Kuro. She made her way, stalking her prey slowly up the hill and eyed him with her devil look. It was the look she had given Natsu and the other boys when they were annoying her. But since her eyes had sharpened and narrowed from being a dragon it was even scarier. Zoro backed away from the path, allowing Lucy to keep walking towards Kuro. The white flame dragon that walked over and around her was beating down and scorching the earth. But she stopped as she heard somebody running toward Kuro. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. Usopp and Kuro noticed as well.

Kuro turned to strike the one who dared to get behind him, but was too late. Usopp moved faster than he ever had before and tackled the frail blonde while he screamed her name. Kuro, now facing the two, realized that he had nearly killed her, but Usopp had pushed her out of the way. The strain on his body was too much as he was already beat up and he laid there on the ground, not dead, but unable to move. Kaya immediately tried to get him up, shaking him gently and asking if he was alright. "What are you doing here, Kaya?" Usopp asked as he panted from moving. Kaya looked down in shame as she apologized for how she had doubted him. "That doesn't matter now. Why did you come here? I told you to run away!" Usopp cried out and Kaya's eyes filled with tears at his pain filled voice. "He wants to kill you!" Usopp said, but Kaya had enough and reasoned that if he were here fighting than that was enough. She wanted to make it up to him by being there for him.

Kuro asked Kaya at this point why she had come here. This seemed to set Kaya off as she tried her best to reason with him. She begged him to stop, saying she would leave her fortune to him and he could have all of it if he just left right then. But Kuro explained that he didn't just want her fortune, but the tranquility he felt in this village of peoples' trust in him. He would have to kill everyone to make sure that all of that remained true for him. Then he stated that Kaya to would die after writing her will and leaving everything to him. Kaya, at these words and his explanation, now understood that this was Kuro, and not the Kurahadol that had been taking care of her. She realized that everything was a lie and stood up and began to pull something from inside the trench coat that she was wearing. Lucy smelt the air and realized that it was a gun that she was pulling out, a pistol to be exact. Lucy mentally commended the girl for her will to protect people, and she began to like the girl. Lucy vowed not to let anything happen to her.

Kaya pointed the gun at Kuro and demanded that he leave immediately or else she would shoot him. Kuro then went into his act, making Kaya believe things and feel things that she knew weren't true. He reminded her of their past together and got back into the act of her caretaker. It shook Kaya as she looked upon the man she had seen as family to her. Her ability to fight for her friends was wavering. It was hard doing this to him. But she knew it was right. But that was all the hesitation the Kuro needed to get past her defenses and make her drop the gun. But as soon as the gun was no longer a threat he revealed the truth that he had endured the roll so that this day could come flawlessly and end in his favor when he finally killed her for all the humiliation he had to endure to make her smile.

These words sent Usopp off as he reached for the gun that had fallen next to him from Kuro's hands. He reached for it and stood up before Kuro could do anymore. He pointed and shot, the bullet should've done damage. But Kuro did his weird foot thing again and disappeared from the shot. He appeared behind Usopp and had all his 'claws' from one hand wrap around the younger boy's head, ready to slice him in a second. "That reminds me, I still owe you a punch from yesterday," Kuro said with an off handed tone, as if it didn't really matter that he was encaging Usopp's head in blades. Lucy though had had enough. She jetted off at a speed not visible to the eye and punched Kuro's face in while her hand was engulfed in her flames. Kuro was forced through multiple trees which caused a lot of destruction.

Everybody gaped at the destruction as trees came down loudly. Lucy was so turning into Natsu. She just hoped she didn't take down a whole city one day because of it. Lucy sighed as she watched everything come together. It had been interesting so far. Phoenix had finished with Nami and was now tending to Usopp and his injuries. Kaya kneeled besides the two as she tried to be of some help. But they were all quite surprised when they whipped their heads around to Kuro to see the three little kids beating his face in with iron pans. Lucy stifled a giggle but then was by them in an instant, picked them up, and then appeared back at the other's sides. Kuro was getting up, and he looked pissed off about what had just happened. "You three, stay with Kaya and Usopp." Lucy told the kids as she made herself the center target by placing herself in front of everybody else.

"You….who are you really?" Kuro asked, his murderous intent blinding him from the fact that she was stronger. But then again, he thought he could use his speed to get to her. Lucy readied herself, surrounding her fist this time with normal Celestial Dragon magic. She smirked and answered his question.

"My name is Heartfilia Lucy, Captain of the Fairy Tail Pirates, Dragon Princess, and Future Pirate Queen," Lucy said as looked at Kuro who was gaping at her. The normal reaction she knew she was going to get when she revealed the fact that she was a) a pirate, b) The Dragon Princess, and c) the future Pirate Queen. Lucy smiled as she remembered her second title. Her father, Draco, had decreed her The Dragon Princess. This was because she had the ability to use all of his abilities, and therefore was much more powerful than other dragons that could only use one element. She was the leader of all dragons on earth as he was no longer around. But she still had a long way to go before she could control all the dragons like her father could. "But right now…I'm the one that's going to kick your ass." Lucy said with a sharp look in her eyes.

Kuro scoffed at this, the pain his face was enduring at the moment had scrambled his brain to much to care for their differences in power. In an instance Kuro disappeared, but Lucy spun around and caught him while he was still performing his little trick. Lucy caught him by the back of his jacket and smashed him face first into the ground. Kuro was shocked that she could keep up with him. "You may be fast, but I have the eyes of a dragon. In my eyes and in the eyes of all other dragon you look like you're taking a lazy jog." Then Lucy kicked him into the air and jumped up, not giving him a moment to react to her movements. Lucy then used an opened clawed hand to smack him back harshly into the ground. Using the force Lucy went higher and then readied herself. Lucy took in a deep breath of air as she shouted out, "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" The swirling shimmering gold energy collided with Kuro's back and the area around him, causing the area to crumble till there was a whole where Kuro was from the power. Lucy stopped the attack and gracefully descended from the air.

Kuro was finished just like that. And Usopp and everybody else cheered upon the sight that they had won. The members of Kuro's ship who had woken up, which included Jango, all gaped in fear as they saw their leader taken out so easily. It was like the girl wasn't even trying. Lucy jumped into the hole and grabbed Kuro before jumping out again. She faced the Black Cat Pirate Gang, their leader in her gauntlet clad hands and a menacing aura around her. Kuro was absolutely a wreck. Blood and broken metal, and then there were even a few scorch marks on his body. "It's over," Lucy said as she faced them, her eyes hidden from view. Those who hadn't been awake when she had names herself asked who she was. They asked how she could defeat someone so easily that the Marines couldn't do anything about. "Heartfilia Lucy," was Lucy's response to their first questions and raised her head. Her eyes were burning, and they made everybody take a step back, those who were her enemies at least. "Against a pirate whose discard his name and run from the sea…there's no way I'd lose to such a guy. A true pirate would never give up his name till the day they die." Lucy said and the murmuring began again, they hadn't heard of her before. And not many had…yet.

"Remember my name for the rest of your life," Lucy began before grinning happily at all of them, "For I am the one who will become the Pirate Queen and attain One Piece! Now…," Lucy said as she grabbed Kuro more firmly and hoisted him up before throwing him at the crew, causing the shocked and awed pirates to catch Kuro. "Get his out of here! Don't you ever dare to come back here again! If you do I will wage war on you!" The pirates ran away carrying Kuro to the ship. They piled on quickly in hopes of escaping the demon girl.

After they were gone Lucy sat down and glared up at the sky. Nami and Zoro came to sit besides her along with Usopp, Kaya, and the three kids. They all formed a circle in front of the whole Lucy had created. Lucy told them that she didn't like those pirates and how nakama shouldn't be treated that way. Nami who was on her left explained that Kuro was a standard pirate in the world, and that Lucy's dreams of Pirates weren't what the reality was. "I know that, Nami…I just…I just don't like the idea of people hurting their nakama. It isn't right. We have nakama for the reason of caring and looking out for each other. Not to use each other," Lucy said as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. Nami sighed as she looked at the unhappy girl before coming up with an idea that she would ask Kaya about later that would cheer up Lucy.

Zoro fell asleep at that moment and caused Lucy to giggle happily down at her nakama as she asked Phoenix to tend to him as well. As this was happening Usopp asked the little kids and Kaya to keep everything that happened a secret, so that way nobody on the island would panic. The little kids agreed after hearing that it was best for the village and Kaya agreed that she would keep it a secret. After Zoro was healed and could be moved Lucy slung one of his arms over her shoulder and they all made their way back to Kaya's.

* * *

Zoro was given a room to sleep in and Lucy asked Phoenix to tend to Merry's wounds, he was quite thankful and the pirates were offered rooms to stay in for the night and a meal. Lucy thanked them greatly and wasn't about to turn the offer down. She needed a bath; it had been days since her last one. Lucy and Nami were escorted to a large bathing area, a private onsen and both girls squealed in excitement. It had been a while since both had pampered themselves.

The two girls sighed blissfully as they sunk into hot water after cleaning themselves. It was nice to relax every once in a while. Lucy and Nami began to talk casually for a while before Nami asked a question, "Lucy, who's Shanks? You asked Buggy about his location and you know his crew. I know that he's a pirate from what you've said, but…" Nami trailed off at the end as she cued Lucy into who he was and everything else.

"Shanks is a Great Pirate. He had been on the Grand Line when he decided to take a break and tour the East Blue. He used my island as a kind of…base when returning from adventures he had in the area. I had wanted to be a pirate before this, but when I met Shanks…he was beyond what I had imagined. He was kind and cool. He liked to tease me a lot. He's my hero, my idol," Lucy said as she traced the scar under her eye that was now visible. Nami looked at it and raised a questioning eyebrow at it. "I had wanted to join his crew so badly. This was before I had any strength besides stupidity and bravery mind you. I couldn't even swim. But Shanks always turned me down. He was really just concerned for me. I was young and he didn't want me to get hurt. We were really close. But one day I had enough and tried to prove myself and stabbed myself to prove I was strong. It didn't work out well and Shanks freaked out that I was hurt. He took me to a doctor and made sure that I was fine." Lucy said as Nami laughed at the memory. Lucy just laughed sheepishly at this. She continued to tell Nami all about Shanks and times with him. Nami noticed that little blush was back on her cheeks like from the restaurant when she spoke of him. Lucy eventually got to the part with the bandit and Shanks losing his arm and saw how saw Lucy's eyes were blaming herself for getting her idol hurt. Lucy told her how Shanks was fine losing his arm to save her. Nami understood now, Shanks was the type of pirate Lucy saw as picturesque, and she didn't blame her. Nami would've liked to have met him. But there was one thing Nami was curious about and she wanted answers.

"Lucy…what are your feelings for Shanks," Nami asked slightly with a devious look on her face and Lucy's face turned a red Nami imagined Shanks's hair would look like. Lucy was even coughing a bit as she tried to find her words.

"Well…I admire him and he's a good friend and I want to see him really badly," Lucy said with a sad look in her eyes. She hoped that would suffice but Nami looked at her expectantly. "It was just a childhood love, okay? I was in love with Shanks as a child, are you happy? And yes that's the reason why I wanted to be on his ship so I could be with him and prove myself." Nami had a successful look on her face at having dragged that out of Lucy, and began to tease Lucy relentlessly for having such a feeling for Shanks when she was younger. Once she was done Lucy continued, "But I don't anymore, okay? It's been twelve years and I want to see him. Besides, he thinks I'm dead." Nami was about to grill her so Lucy told Nami about her brothers and how Lucy had disappeared and been declared dead. She told her about the straw hat and her promise to Shanks and how it came to be. She told her about how her brothers had become pirates and had gone in search of Shanks to return the hat. By the time Lucy was done Nami was crying and Lucy was rubbing her eyes to stop the tears. Lucy asked Nami not to tell any of this to anyone besides those on the crew if they asked, and Nami promised. "I plan on searching for all of them on my journey. I want to meet with them when they find out I'm not dead. That's why I'm not going by my real last name." Nami nodded her head and didn't ask anymore questions.

The two girls eventually left the onsen and went to bed. Both feeling refreshed as they fell into the large and fluffy bed they were sharing.

* * *

In the morning Lucy reapplied her makeup to hide her scar before getting dressed. She decided to change her outfit as she had been wearing it for a while. Calling out Virgo she asked for a new outfit to where while sending the ones she had worn to her re-quipping space. Though Erza hadn't really given her anything besides three armors, well only one was armor; Lucy still learned how to tap into the type of magic and used it to hold different clothes. Her celestial weapons went back to the celestial world when she wanted to though, but they worked the same way. She had to say she was getting better with it. She wasn't as fast as Erza when doing it, but she wasn't half bad. She was getting better.

Lucy got a light blue dress with long sleeves and a skirt that nearly went to the ground. It had a tight fitted top that was laced up like a corset in the front and a large leather belt of white under her breasts to her hips that was almost like leather armor. It pushed up her breasts a bit though, but that happened a lot with Lucy. The skirt of the dress had two slits on the side up to her hips for movement. The bust of it had a 'V' to it that allowed her cleavage to be shown, but over it were leather strings that continued the corset-like look. The dress was also low and wide enough at the neck line that her mark was shown just above the line dress; Virgo knew to make all her clothes so that the mark was exposed. Lucy also wore white, high heel boots that went just over the knee and were laced all the way up. Lucy had her sword on the leather belt now of the dress, but her belt was under her dress. The silts of the dress allowed the belt to be seen, and allowed Lucy to move freely and fight when she needed to. It also happened to look really good in her opinion. Lucy decided to leave her hair down, her hair going in waved down her back to her hips and her bangs nearly covering her right eye, and a few pieced in front to frame her face that reached her stomach. Lucy had her sword, gauntlets, and others weapons and accessories on and kept them a blue and silver color. Although her gauntlets and sword stayed the same because she couldn't fully control them yet.

After she was satisfied with her appearance Lucy made her way out of the room she had been given and down the stairs. Nami and Zoro were waiting for her at the door and Nami commented that she looked really good. Zoro just grunted, not really caring about anything as it was early and he wanted to be sleeping. After this they made their way to the coast where Kaya and Merry had a gift for them. Lucy jumped up and down at this and could hardly wait. She had a feeling of what it would be if they were going to the coast for it. She skipped the entire way there and Nami laughed. Lucy linked her arms with Zoro and Nami and continued skipping. Nami eventually skipped too, but Zoro was just trying to get his arm out of her grip. Lucy giggled at his attempts but did not let him go till they reached the hill at the coast. Upon sight of Merry and Kaya standing in front of a ship Lucy took off running and forgot about her companions as she stared at the cute little ship. Lucy jumped around and Nami came up besides her saying it was a 'Caravel'.

"Is this really for us?" Lucy asked just to make sure she was correct. Merry and Kaya smiled at her cheerfulness.

"Yes, please accept it," Kaya said as she looked at her new friends.

"Although it is somewhat old-fashioned, I am the one who designed it," Merry began with a smile of pride as he told them about their new ship. "The ship's frame and triple-mast sails are all part of a stern-centered control system. I call it the 'Going Merry'! Let me brief you on how to operate it. First how to turn it on and adjust the power," Merry continued but Lucy got lost. She felt really stupid. Didn't ships just sail with the wind? That's what she had though. Nami noticed this and stopped the man and asked him to just teach her as she was the navigator. Lucy was a little put out at this, but could ask her some other time to explain it in simpler terms. Lucy though took the chance to examine the ship. It was really nice looking in her opinion. It was also really cute, the figurehead especially. Lucy had the idea that it would be a good place to sit and stare out at the water on. But as she looked at the sail and the top mast she realized something important was missing.

"I've prepared everything that's needed to set said aboard the ship," Kaya said as she came up to the other blonde. Lucy turned to her and threw her arms around her to hug her. Kaya was taken back but hugged Lucy back.

"Thank you so much, Kaya! This is so nice of you," Lucy squealed in excitement and gratitude. Lucy and Kaya separated and smiled at each other. Everybody turned their heads when they heard a loud screaming and saw a rolling backpack. Lucy and Zoro got in front to intercept it as the saw that it was Usopp who had a large traveling pack and could not stop. They both raised a leg of their and used them to stop him so he wouldn't crash into their new ship like a cannonball. Sadly Usopp got to their legs at a bad time as their feet collided with his face. He let out a pained thanks and the two dropped their feet while saying it was no problem.

"So, you really are setting out to the sea, Usopp-san?" Kaya asked him as Lucy and the others got on their ship. The two were standing together as they stared out at the water.

"Yeah, I should leave before I change my mind," Usopp said, not turning to face Kaya. "Don't try to stop me." Those words were said softly as his head turned towards her.

"I won't stop you," Kaya responded, though it was obvious from Lucy's position that Kaya wanted to stop him. But it seemed as though Kaya understood this is what he truly wanted. "I had a feeling that you would."

"That's kind of disappointing. Next time when I return to this village, I'll tell you stories that are a lot more outrageous than my previous tall tales," Usopp offered with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Kaya said back with enthusiasm. Her smile lighting up her face as she stared at Usopp.

"You guys take care too," Usopp called as he looked to Lucy and her crew. Lucy though had a confused expression on. What the hell was he talking about? "I'll see you again someday!"

"Why?" Lucy asked with a confused voice. She was leaning over the back of the boat staring at him like he was an idiot. Zoro was as well.

"Why…you're a little slow aren't you? I'll be a pirate just like you, so we might meet one day on the sea," Usopp explained slowly like Lucy was an idiot. It ticked Lucy off a bit and she got a little tick mark on her head. Zoro decided to take over and began to make a motioning for the boat.

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and get on the boat," Zoro said wit ha calm expression and saw his captain relax at his words. Usopp looked at them with wide eyes at their words. He had been wanting to join them, but he didn't think he could just ask, nor did he think he would be accepted. Were they really inviting him?

"We're already nakama, Usopp. Besides the Pirate Queen needs the best sharpshooter, as if I was just going to leave you," Lucy said while her face lit up with a bright and cheery smile again. Usopp just stayed where he was before reacting to their words.

"I'm the captain!" Usopp shouted as he sprung up with a fist in the air.

"Like hell you are, stupid, I'm the Captain!" Lucy shouted as she jumped off the boat with the mark stamp already in her hand. She walked up to Usopp who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while Zoro and Nami laughed at the two. Usopp was confused when he saw it until Lucy pointed at her golden mark and Zoro showed his black one on his hand/ "Where do you want your mark, and what color?" Usopp grinned and pointed to the center of his chest and asked for it in a pale yellow. Lucy knew what color and made it the color of Kaya's hair. Usopp whooped when he saw it and it caused no pain, and showed Kaya who was happy for him. Lucy jumped onto the boat in one movement and hauled Usopp's stuff up with her and placed it on the back deck. Usopp climbed up the side of the ship and took a place besides her at the back as they sailed off. Lucy noticed the little boys at the top of the cliff on top of a pile of wood as they sailed away. She waved to them and they saluted her. Lucy giggled at this and then moved away from the back.

Once they were farther out and disappearing with the horizon Lucy got out the drinks and poured everybody a drink which they took. "To our new ship and friend," Lucy yelled as they all cheered and knocked they jugs together. They drank and made merry for a little while and Lucy took her place, standing on top of the figure head as her hair and dress skirt blew around her. The smell of the ocean and the wind on her face was truly the best thing in the world. She couldn't wait for the adventures that were to come, and as she saw Usopp, Zoro, and Nami all laugh together, it was like her nightmares disappeared. She knew that they would be alright. They would get through everything that got in their way, together. Lucy laughed into the wind and she had never felt as free as she did in that moment. Every fear she had disappeared, taken by the wind. All that was left was the excitement for adventure.

A few hours later Lucy was painting. She had done her best of the skull and it turned out pretty well, but the mark of Fairy Tail over it was a little harder. The sharp and then curved lined were giving her difficulty. Usopp and the others came over to see what she was doing and cringed a bit. It wasn't terrible, but the mark just didn't look right. Lucy looked up at them with a sad smile and asked if anybody else could do it. Usopp 'tisk-ed' and offered his services by saying, "How can you forget this genius painter? I've had fifty years of experience painting on walls. When it comes to painting no one does it better than me!" But Lucy decided to bring something up.

"Fifty years, really?" Lucy asked with a teasing grin and fake surprised voice.

"You must be an old man then," Zoro added.

"Yeah, with five of six grandchildren already," Nami chimed in.

"That's incredible," Lucy said. But Usopp finally stopped them and they all burst out laughing again. Usopp set to work though on the black flag, but apparently he still thought himself captain as he drew a flag that fit himself and not the crew. Lucy hit him over the head and Zoro got the other side of his head. Usopp did it again and this time got it right. It was a large smiling skull with crossbones, and over the skull's face was Lucy's shimmering gold mark. Lucy smiled and hugged Usopp as she saw it. "This is perfect Usopp! I love it! Now paint it on the sail!" Usopp did that as well, and saw it as a challenge as he tried to be perfect with it. Zoro liked the mark and so did Nami. It was different. But also really cool looking. "Now the Pirate Ship Going Merry is complete!" Lucy smiled at it and laughed from the front, top deck. It was now time to make their mark on the world.

* * *

_Yeah I was so not getting to Sanji. This is already over 19,000 words! It was over twenty pages in Word and I was writing without margins. I am sorry for any mistakes, but I am not editing this! You all are big kids, you can figure it out. _

_Now if you don't mind me my fingers are falling off. _

_And this is why the Chapter took so long to post. _

**Please reward the longest chapter I've ever written with ...**

**Reviews!**

**Please Review!**

_~Stay Free_


	8. Sanji and a Distant Friend

A Different Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail…I think. Actually I'm pretty sure I don't so I don't…bye.

_Sanji, Zeff, and Mihawk will all be making their appearances in this chapter! But the fight and everything else will come next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sanji and a Distant Friend**

Lucy was sitting on a chair across from Nami on the top deck of the ship. In between them were a table and various assortments of colors as they chose what to do with their nails. Nami wanted hers painted orange and Lucy wanted silver. They had been talking and laughing for a while as Zoro slept and Usopp played around with a few things on the ship. After taking some time for themselves Lucy went over to see what Usopp was doing at the cannon. He explained to her that he wanted to test them out, but didn't know where to. Lucy asked Nami if they were in the clear in the area so they could test out the cannon. Nami said it was fine and pointed out a rock for them to try. Lucy, as Captain, wanted to be the first one to try. She already knew she was bad with projectiles, but she still wanted to try.

Lucy's shot was far off and made Usopp laugh at her attempt. It was pretty pathetic but he didn't have to laugh at her. The shot made Zoro jolt awake and ask what they were doing. He watched as this time Usopp positioned the canon and fired. The canon caused the rock they were aiming for to be destroyed. Usopp was as shocked as Lucy, but he tried to pass it off as something that was just his talent. Lucy told him flat out she knew he was lying and it was his first time. It caused Lucy to sulk a bit as she failed to get close to the rock that Usopp had just destroyed. But Lucy declared Usopp the shooter of the ship, but he asked if he was captain. Lucy told him no, again. Zoro chuckled at this as they went to the kitchen for lunch.

Once inside the kitchen the conversation of who was the captain started again and Usopp said he would let her have it for now, but if she screwed up he would take the title. Lucy said to this, "No, you can be captain when you can beat me to the ground and when you no longer have fake scared of island diseases. The Captain has to be the strongest and bravest to look after their crew." Usopp's face went pale at the thought as Lucy gave a fake, sadistic look and flexed her claws in front of his face. Usopp laughed nervously before they all calmed down. Zoro was leaned against the fridge in the back of the room and everybody else was at the table.

"Anyway, I've been thinking, I wanted to get a Sea Chef before we went to the Grand Line. We have such a nice kitchen that it's a waste. And we need to eat well and watch what we're eating if we're to survive there. I can cook, but I don't know how well I would be on the Grand Line, so I think we need a professional," Lucy said and everybody agreed. Nami offered to do it if they paid her, but Lucy had already tried something that Nami had cooked and banned her from it. Lucy was the only one who truly knew how to cook. The meals were simple and were lacking though. But at least they wouldn't die of food poisoning like they would if Nami cooked. But Lucy was right; she couldn't cook for them forever. Zoro chimed in by saying that it was an important role to play in any long journey. "That's right it's a position that ever Pirate Ship needs to be filled!" But then Lucy's face fell as she realized that a cook came before the position that she wanted filled. "I guess we'll have to wait on getting a musician."

"Are you an idiot?" Zoro asked as he and everybody looked at the sad captain. Lucy looked hurt at these words, but then they realized what she said and got what she was saying. Thank god. She was smart. They had thought that she wanted a musician before a chef. Woops…their bad. Zoro apologized to the sad captain. But then they thought for a second and asked why they even needed a Musician of the ship? It was a pirate ship, for crying out loud!

"Because Pirates like to sing!" Lucy said it so simply and childishly that everybody hung their heads knowing that eventually she would get her wish like she always did. But then they began to laugh and Lucy joined in.

Outside Lucy heard somebody step onto the deck. Their feet were like elephants parading around. Lucy stood up and made her way to the door as everybody looked at her. Her sudden change in attitude was not something they weren't unfamiliar with. They knew it meant that somebody was here. They heard a loud crash outside as somebody called for them to come out. Lucy opened the door and saw a male in a blue jacket, a red shirt, grey pants, and black boots. He also had a sword in his hand and wore sunglasses. Lucy walked out and asked what the problem was as she tilted her head to the side with a curious smile playing at her lips. The man gaped at the sight of Lucy. She had to be the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen in his life. All thought left his head as he gazed upon her beauty. Her long golden hair, her big breast, tiny waist, and flattering hips, and then the blue, tight dress that hung to her body just accentuated her curves. He was so shocked that he forgot how to breathe and what he had come for. "Who are you?" Lucy asked plainly and jolted the man from his staring. The man, awoken from his state of ogling, blushed the deepest shade of red Lucy had seen a man turn.

"S-Shut U-Up!" The man said with a stutter, trying to calm his burning face as Lucy now came to the railing at the top of the ship and placed her gauntlet clad hands on the railing above him. The movement caused his to take a look at her threatening weapons. And despite how he considered her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he realized now that she was a pirate. And by the matching mark to the sail and flag that was also on her body above her right breast, it seemed she was also the captain of the ship. "I-it doesn't matter w-who I am!" Though he secretly was happy that she had asked for _his _name of all people; even if he had no chance with the Golden Goddess that before his eyes. He then charged, ready to attack but not completely willing. What he didn't expect was for the female to catch his sword in one hand and then push him to the ground. She then jumped down and placed one of her hot boots on his chest to hold him down as his sword was out of reach and he was pinned to the ground. She was strong and it was sexy how she was holding his down as it exposed more of her gorgeous legs. Though his pride took a little hit at being beaten so easily. But he wasn't really thinking about that with the gorgeous girl practically seducing him without trying.

From the kitchen Nami and Usopp watched as Lucy held the man down and Zoro asked how many were there. They told him one and he told them not to worry about it since Lucy could handle herself. But still he wondered what they were doing out there, but then Usopp and Nami started to giggle at something and Zoro grew curious. He nearly died at the sight and found the whole thing entertaining, but he also felt like he knew the man down there. The man was practically drowning in his own drool and he had the beginning of a nose bleed. And he was still trying to act composed! Keyword there being 'trying', Lucy was obviously like no woman he had ever met before. But that was true, no woman in the East Blue was like Lucy, she was stronger, smarter, independent, and they all swore she was a little insane. And they all thought she could hold the title of most beautiful woman in the East Blue. The man stood no chance against her skills, or charm for that matter.

"I-I've killed a c-co-countless number of p-pirates before," the man could not regain himself no matter how hard he tried. The stiletto heel of her over the knee boots were digging into his chest, but the man would not say that it wasn't hot, the power that she held. "B-But a no name Pirate like y-you dares tries to k-kill my p-partner?" The man asked as he tried to lift himself from the ground and tried to move her leg by using his hands, but it was no use. He couldn't overpower her. But at the voice Zoro felt some recognition as it clicked into place and decided that he should probably intervene on his old friend's behalf.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lucy said as the door to the kitchen opened. Lucy regarded the bounty hunter and his words and took a deep whiff of his scent. And she realized that he smelt like gunpowder and cannon balls. A realization dawned on her as she let him up and Zoro came out. "Just don't damage my ship."

"Hey you, aren't you Johnny?" Zoro called from the space above where Lucy had just been. He looked down at the man and 'Johnny' looked up to see Zoro. He was a little insulted at first, not realizing it was Zoro, and tried to intimidate Zoro into using his name a little more respectfully. But then Johnny got a good look at who he was speaking to and saw Zoro.

"Zoro-Aniki!" Johnny called out as he righted himself and gaped at the man he had once trained with.

"So it was you, Johnny," Zoro said as he rubbed his chin and Lucy giggled cutely. Men, there was nothing else to it. They would act all tough and then see somebody they remember and their attitudes would take a complete one-eighty. Johnny still looking at his big brother turned back to look at the blonde and her mark and saw that there was a matching one in black on Zoro's hands.

"Why are you here, Big Bro?!" Johnny asked shocked, there was no way that his Pirate Hunter Big Bro had actually become a pirate. Though, looking at the blonde again, Johnny guessed that even his Big Bro would go weak and give into piracy. Zoro completely ignored the question and asked where his partner, Yosaku, was. This immediately sent their guest into a panic as he began to say that something was wrong with his partner and Nami and Usopp crawled out of the kitchen behind Zoro to see what was happening. The man ran off the boat to go retrieve his partner and Lucy looked questioningly at her partner. Zoro shrugged his shoulders and jumped down to see what was wrong and what was tied to their ship. Lucy walked next to him and they all saw down on the ship his partner bleeding and down. Lucy told Zoro and Johnny to bring him on board the ship so that they could see if she or anybody else could treat him.

Yosaku was placed gently on the ground by the two men she was with and Usopp and Nami came out fully to see what the problem was. Lucy told them plainly that he was sick and losing far too much blood. She was about to heal him herself when Zoro made a motioning with her keys. He obviously felt it would be better to call on her Phoenix. So Lucy did that and she closed the wound. But the sickness that he had was one that Phoenix could not identify since it didn't come from Lucy's homeland, and that was also where Phoenix's knowledge came from.

Johnny began to explain that his partner had been fine a little while ago, but he began to grow pale, lose consciousness, teeth began to fall out, and the old wounds began to fall out again. It wasn't anything that Lucy had heard of before and Phoenix was taking notes, hoping to be able to cure it in the future if she found out what it was. Then Johnny told them that he had take Yosaku to rest at the rock over there, and that their ship had attacked it. Usopp and Lucy apologized and bowed in shame of their actions. They were all freaking out as they stared at the pale man, even calm Phoenix was scared that he would die. But thankfully Nami was there.

"Are you all stupid?" Nami asked as she came out to examine the man. Zoro got a little defensive of this as one of his friends was hurt and she was being a little mean. Nami knelt down to examine the man; pulling his tongue and checking his eyes. Johnny got a little defensive but Nami explained that she was examining him and told Usopp and Zoro to go get the limes in storage. The two, fearing Nami's wrath, did so immediately and came back with the whole barrel. Nami explained to Johnny, Lucy, and Phoenix that he had Scurvy and listed the cure for it. Phoenix was quite thankful for the information but was put out by the fact that she had no idea of the illnesses of the Outer World. Lucy promised her that she would get her a medical book to study when they got to a town. Phoenix was excited and excused herself.

Zoro and Usopp were busy stuffing limes down the man's throat during Nami's explanation of Scurvy and Lucy had to explain that she had never heard of it because where she lived nobody sail for long. Only a few hours and they were done. After this had happened they all heard a gasp as limes came up from the suffocating man as he recovered. In an instant he was up and running around in circles with his partner. Then the two partners stopped and introduced themselves as Pirate Hunters and that Zoro used to work with them and teach them. Lucy smiled at this and clapped her hands together at this and Zoro smirked and walked towards his friends. Zoro expressed his surprise at seeing them again and they responded that they were surprised that the Pirate Hunter Zoro had become a Pirate. Zoro and Johnny clasped their hands and just as Yosaku was about to he collapsed to the floor again. Nami and Lucy could not roll their eyes had enough, both knowing that it was too quick of a recovery to last.

Yosaku was put on a table in the storage room while everybody else went back to the kitchen. Nami lectured them on how this was something common on the sea, especially on long journeys. Lucy contemplated it as she thought of how they would get a cook that would be able to adapt to the sea and cater to their dietary needs. "We need a Sea cook," It was all that Lucy said as she remembered Lucky for a second. The large man was Shanks's chef and he was able to cook anything from the sea. He had called himself a Sea Chef. "Let's go look for a Sea Cook." It was all that Lucy said but it gathered the attention of everybody in the room.

"I get it, and then we'd be able to have all the delicious food that we wanted!" Usopp said with a hungry look in his eyes. Nami and Zoro also looked very excited at the thought of an amazing cook to make their meals. Johnny decided to be helpful to them as he voiced his helpful opinion.

"If you're looking for such a cook I know the place, Lucy-san," Johnny said as he came closer to her. Nami sighed in exasperation of the bounty hunter and Zoro snickered under his breath. Lucy asked his where it was and he got up from his place sitting besides her and made his way around the table to Zoro who was sitting against the fridge again. Johnny explained that it was a restaurant that was pretty close to the Grand Line. "And the man that Aniki has been hunting for, Hawk-eye is around there too." The name of the man sent waves of Zoro's excitement into the air as he gripped his white sword. Lucy tilted her head as she heard the name. It sounded familiar, and not in the 'that's the Greatest Swordsman in the World' familiar. She tried to remember but it just would not come to her. Johnny told them that the place would be North-North East. The traveled through the night with Lucy on watch the entire time as she trained herself. Or she had been planning to.

Zoro came out in the night to watch with her. Looking at her first-mate's face she knew something was going through his head, but he wouldn't talk about it for a while. So Lucy fell into a meditative pose as she focused on the water that was around her. She had a good grasp on fire, iron, and sky dragon magic, but the others were giving her a lot of difficulty. Lucy thought it would be a good idea to work on the other elements now more than ever. Lucy released her magic and she felt Zoro watching her. Slowly her celestial magic formed around her and she transformed it into a dragon that went to touch the surface of the water. This was a technique that her father had come up with to adjust her magic to the other elements.

Zoro watched as a smaller form of the golden dragon Lucy could control took form. It flew down to touch the water with its snout and then its tail was connected to Lucy. The shimmering gold illuminated everything, and it gave Zoro strength as he watched it. The dragon was just so inspiring. After a few minutes the dragon began to change. It was first the snout. The shimmering gold was changing to the aqua blue that was Lucy's whip when she used it with golden stars in it too. It only got to about the top of the head before the dragon fell apart and Lucy began again by reforming the dragon with her magic. This time the head of the dragon was already the blue color it was before, but the rest of the body was gold. She had the dragon completely submerge itself in the water and an aqua blue stand of power from Lucy's body connected to the dragon as she tried to channel the abilities and form of a water Dragon.

Every dragon looked different. Each dragon that she created by using her magic looked different. Each element changed the dragon. Her Celestial Magic created a dragon that looked exactly like her father, except see-through, smaller, and not as menacing. But the form was there. The Celestial Fire one took on the shape of what Draco said to be Igneel. And like all the others forms of her magic they took on their respective Kings or Queens form. Lucy didn't know any Water Dragon Slayers, so it was a little difficult to tap into the power. Draco had only told Lucy that the Water Dragon was a Queen, and that she, like his other Daughter, loved humans. But that she had never taken anybody on as an apprentice.

This went on for a little while as Lucy tried to understand and indentify Celestial Water Dragon magic. Lucy finally collapsed back. She had been sitting on the very edge of Merry's face and Zoro had been worried that she would fall off. But she hadn't. Lucy was looking directly at Zoro when she was done resting. She flipped herself over so she wasn't upside down and tilted her head towards him. It was a signal they used since day one for the other to talk. Zoro sighed and walked over to the railing beside her and placed his hands on the railing as he stared across the water. "If what Johnny said was true, then I'll face the World's Greatest Swordsman soon. It's always been my dream to face him and win, to make my name reach the heavens." Lucy knew there was more to it so she didn't speak and instead tuned to face the ocean with him and sat cross legged. "I'm getting a little nervous. I'll still face him; nerves won't get in my way. But…I wonder what will happen."

"No matter what happens, I'll be cheering for you. I won't let anyone interrupt your fight with him. You have a great dream Zoro, and I like how insane it is. But remember this, the Pirate Queen needs the World's Greatest Swordsman as her partner. I know you'll make it to the top, no matter what," Lucy said as she looked into his eyes and smiled a million dollar smile at him. Zoro was relieved by her words. He could count on Lucy to help him become the best.

"Lucy," Zoro began as he waited her to respond. He had been wondering about something for a while and wanted to ask. Once Lucy hummed in acknowledgment he asked his question. "Why do you carry a sword when I can tell you have no intention of using it?" Lucy's face showed shock before she began to giggle and scratch the back of her head. She then took the long Saber off her left him from the white leather belt on her dress and held it horizontally in front of her. She placed one hand on the hilt and then held the sheath steady with her left hand. Lucy began to draw it, but then it stopped. It only got a few inches out before it stopped.

"The truth is I don't have the power to wield this sword. Not yet, maybe not for a while either. This sword…it's more of a seal to control myself, I am unable to use a magic of mine, and this sword seals that magic. It allows me to slowly gain control. It is the reason I must always have it close. If I didn't, I could lose control in a few minutes," Lucy said as she sheathed it again and then put it back in its place on her hips. Zoro just nodded his head as he looked at the sword. It made sense then. They both stayed out and watched the water for a while before Lucy told Zoro to go to bed. He would need all the sleep he could get if her were to face this 'Hawk-Eye'.

* * *

It took a little into the next day to arrive at Baratie, the Floating Sea Restaurant. It was a small ship in the middle of the water that was designed to look like a fish. It was really cute in Lucy's opinion/ She could just imagine Happy's face if he had seen this place. Lucy giggled at the thought as they got closer before letting out a yawn. Lucy was a little tired as she had stayed up the entire night even after Johnny had relieved her of watch. She just couldn't get Hawk-Eye out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She knew that she would have to be patient though, when she met him, she would know. It always turned out like that. It seemed that not all of her memories were securely back yet, but she had most of it. She would need patience. Lucy heard the door behind which Yosaku had been open as he came out and then heard him rush back in.

Lucy wondered what his problem was when she heard all of them freaking out. Lucy felt the waved be disturbed by another force and saw a ship coming closer. But not just any ship, a Marine Ship to be exact. But it seemed to be heading for the restaurant and not them. But it would be when they saw them. And then Lucy got a whiff of the Ship and nearly hurled. Dear lord there was a perverted man on that Marine ship, and he was also arrogant and uncaring by the smell as well. _Poor girl_, Lucy thought as she stared in the direction of the ship with a frown while everybody else freaked out.

The Marine ship turned on its signals as it pulled up next to them and Lucy jumped down from her place on Merry's head and walked over to the starboard side of the boat where the Marine ship was pulling up. Johnny was creeping back into the ship with Yosaku to hide; it would be bad for a bounty hunter to be on friendly terms with a pirate, after all. But the two were not fast enough as a man in a light green pinstripe suit came from the ship with a lady in a red dress on his arm. He had been the one releasing pheromones like no other. "I've never seen your pirate mark before," the man said as he came out and addressed them, bother crews just staring. His hands, which had been in his pockets, were placed on the railing of the boat and revealed brass knuckles of a sort. It was obviously meant to intimidate, but Gajeel had something like that on his gloves, and she wasn't scared of him. Like a puny man like the one in front of her could intimidate her. "I'm the Marine Lieutenant, Iron Fist Fullbody." With that he raised his right fist from the railing and clenched it threateningly at them. The word iron had Lucy drooling a bit. Dear lord she needed to not get excited when she saw an element that she could eat. "Hey, who's you captain?! Show yourself!" The man called over to them and Lucy stepped forward from her ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm the captain of this ship, Heartfilia Lucy," Lucy responded and the man took one glimpse at her and began to try and flirt with her. He too was entranced by Lucy, just like Johnny had been. Lucy rolled her eyes at the man and sent a look to the fuming woman in red. Lucy clamped a hand on Usopp's mouth as he tried to declare himself captain and then sent him a warning look that dared him to declared himself captain. Usopp remembered what she said it would take for her to relinquish the title of captain and stepped down. He wasn't taking on the Dragon Princess. "The mark of our ship was made yesterday, but it is also on my body and those of my crew." Lucy's sweet and light tone was sincere as she answered the man's questions. The man who had been flirting with Lucy noticed two people behind a door on the boat and decided to verbalize his opinion as stating that the two had 'finally caught some pirates'.

The two fumed at the comment as the lieutenant walked away with the lady he had been with. She had finally mustered up the courage to get him back. Yosaku and Johnny, angry at being given the twos' backs threw bounty posters into the air and yelled that they were the pirates they had captured or would capture. Lucy was amazed by the numbed of bounties thrown into the air, she didn't know there were that many 'notorious' pirates on the East Blue. She wondered briefly what her first bounty would be, and what her nickname would be.

Lucy heard the lieutenant's orders to sink them as Nami picked up a bounty from the pile that was thrown. Nami picked up one picture in particular and Lucy strained her eyes a bit as she saw Nami tensed as she held the bounty poster for the fishman Arlong. It was also causing Lucy to pick up a negative and hateful scent from Nami. But Lucy had to face off against the cannonball that was coming at them now that both ships were nearly docked at Baratie.

"Control of the Celestial Sky Dragon!" Lucy yelled as she brought up her right hand with the palm facing towards the cannonball. It caused a distortion in the air that brought everybody to attention. Lucy had a handle on it as she brought it around her ship. Sadly she was a little too tired and the loud yawn she released made her lose her focus. The cannonball went flying towards the restaurant instead and crashed into the top story of it. Lucy gaped at the damages she had done as she stared uneasily at the restaurant. The lieutenant and his date were still going over there though as they were being taken by a smaller boat. Lucy heard them worry about their reservation instead of the people that were there. Lucy fumed and they pulled the Merry up to the restaurant instead of taking a smaller boat.

Lucy jumped up to the place where the damage had been using her magic and took in the gathering of cooks all around one. "I'm so sorry about this, I swear I never meant to hurt you," Lucy cried as she knelt before a bleeding Zeff. The normal cooks gaped at the shaking girl who was mumbling apologies. They were also checking her out and Zeff noticed their lewd looks and glared. How dare they take advantage of a pretty girl in this situation? Hadn't Zeff explained to them the need for chivalry to young women? Apparently not well enough. But Zeff had to admit that she was definitely a beautiful young lass. He was glad that his stupid and perverted brat wasn't here at the moment. He would throw a fit, and then start drooling at the young girl. The brat would probably also get a nosebleed and faint by being in her presence for too long.

But Zeff noticed her weapons and golden mark on her chest. And then looked outside to see the exact same one on the ship; the crew was also crying for their captain to get back to them. Obviously the girl was the captain of their Pirate Ship. Looking down at the apologizing girl he smiled before getting back to business. He liked brats like her who made up for their mistakes. But from what she was mumbling and apologizing for her realized he would need another person up here. But they were obviously not going to care about what they did. He was glad he could meet a young pirate lass with such manners.

Zeff sat back down on his bed as he motioned for the girl to raise herself a bit. She calmed herself down and then raised her head. He looked at her face, young and kind with a glow about it. Actually, her whole being glowed with a light of strength and a little recklessness. Yet still she realized what she did and took responsibility for it, what an amazing young girl. But that would not save her from his wrath. "I'm injured still because of you," Zeff said as he allowed her to see his wounds. "Medical and repair bills will be expensive." Zeff said as he lay back against his bed with a sigh. Lucy stood up and walked over to the whole in the wall. She wasn't confident that she could fix it. But she did walk back over to Zeff and placed both hands over her body. They began to glow and Zeff watched as all the wounds that were on his body closed with such ease. Once it was done the girl took a step back and then collapsed to the ground. She was panting and sweating, obviously whatever she had done to heal him had taken a lot out of her.

"I won't bargain with you on expenses. But we can cut the medical bills now," Lucy said as she tried to pick herself up, but her legs were a little shaky from healing. She knew she could've just called out Phoenix, but it was her fault he was injured, along with a stupid marine's, and so she felt obligated to do it herself. Lucy whipped the sweat off her brow and then fully picked herself up. She smiled brightly at his though and said, "But I have absolutely no money. And if I tried to repair this wall with my abilities I might just plant a tree in your restaurant. I don't think you would want that." Lucy's face was sheepish and Zeff stared at her before giving her a sadistic smirk. He had an idea of what to do with her.

"Well that's unfortunate," Zeff said as he leant forward and looked at her. "If you've got no money then you'll have to work it off." Lucy sighed as she realized that she could easily work it off. She had worked in a restaurant before, it wasn't that hard. Lucy told him simply that she could do it with a smile. What she wasn't expecting was for him to say that she'll have to work for a year to pay off the damage. She looked at the whole and then at him. She told him that the whole would not need that much money as medical bills were out of the way and to actually be serious. She told him that the work needed to repair the wall would be a week for a cheap job done on it and two weeks for a better one. She went over pay and expenses all the while Zeff gaped at her knowledge. He also knew he had been caught and he couldn't get her to budge as she was right. But Shanks needed a new waitress. So he started to spin, intending on kicking her till she accepted, but just as his peg was going past her, she caught it. It had a lot of force behind it as she had to stop it, before she spun him the other way so he was in his position of lying across the bed. Zeff gaped at her and Lucy had a look that said that even though it was his restaurant, she would not be taken for a fool.

"I can't afford to stay here for a year, like you want me to. I've waited over twelve years to make myself a pirate, and I can't stop now for your fancy for a worker," Lucy said with a tone of conviction. Her words were clear and always had something to poke at. Zeff sighed as he stared at her, obviously he couldn't beat this one like he hap plans of. She was too good. "So, I've decided that one week is my time, and I'll make you forgive me by the end of it. Your profits will be more than enough to fix the wall and any other damages." Zeff looked at her and asked if she was really in that much of a hurry. He offered her a solution of giving him her leg, but Lucy told him no and that it wouldn't really look good for a man to have a female's leg instead of another man's. But Zeff didn't give up and the fight continued till the two went crashing through the floor to the restaurant part of the ship. "Well that was surprising," Lucy said with a little giggle. And then she opened her eyes to see everybody staring at them, or really just her.

People were staring at her and Lucy felt a little self-conscious at the moment. She could hear the men whispering about her looks and then the females' envious comments. She saw Zoro, Usopp, and Nami and sent them a pleading look. But it didn't stop her discomfort. Lucy knew she was beautiful, this came from the fact that she looked like her mother and she was the most beautiful woman Lucy knew of. But before this she had always had the other Fairy Tail girls to share the spotlight with; she had never been the sole one people were looking at. Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and all the other girls had always been around. Now she was facing a wolf pack of hormones by herself. Thankfully Zeff broke through. "You brat, look what you did to my ceiling!"

This comment caused her and Zeff to get into a fight of who had broken the ceiling until one chef interrupted them. They were asking for his help in dealing with another chef who looked like he was about to kill the lieutenant that was on the floor. Lucy felt like they should release the blonde and let her join in too. The man had caused all this. She understood that he was a marine, and she a pirate. But did he have to be such an ass? Zeff walked over and scolded the boy, Sanji was his name, and then kicked the boy before doing the same to the marine. Lucy let out a giggle at this…maybe this old man wasn't so bad. Then he continued with his fight with the blonde man and a large man with huge forearms called Patty. And the whole thing seemed to freak the lieutenant out.

That is until one of his subordinates came in crying that the pirate they had captured, one of Don Krieg's, had escaped and already killed seven men. Apparently he had been nearly dead when they found him, and he hadn't eaten yet. With that a gunshot rang out and the marine fell dead as the lieutenant tried not to make eye contact out of fear. Whispers began of how he was a member of Don Krieg's crew, the strongest pirate in the East Blue. At the sight of the pirate everybody ran and he made his way inside. Lucy had somehow come to stand near the group of three. They all stared at the open door and at the figure before them. He was a lanky man wearing grey and holding a gun in his hand. He walked slowly into the room and Lucy could smell death on him like a cloak. It unnerved her, the smell of death; she hated it with every fiber of her being. He walked over to a vacated table and demanded food as he put his feet on the clean table cloth. He looked up and Lucy saw the blood on his face. She heard Zeff murmur about he better not cause trouble in his restaurant.

Patty walked over to the table and asked what he would like and if he had money to pay for the food. Apparently Patty was very conscious of money as he asked this and was told that a bullet would be payment. Lucy and her crew, along with the marines, and the pirate were all surprised when they saw Patty destroy the table and send the pirate to the ground. He continued to beat the man and Lucy heard it all. She couldn't bear to watch. Even if he was a bad person…she just couldn't accept watching somebody suffer. Lucy turned around and cringed as she heard people cheering the cook on. Her ears heard everything despite how she tried to tune it out. It sounded like he really would die if this continued.

Zeff and Sanji looked at the pirate girl as she shook with every slam of Patty's fists. They could tell that she was aware of every movement. Sanji was about to go to the angel in need when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sanji got the message and went to the kitchen to go make food for the man. As he passed the lovely blonde he got a better look at her and nearly doubled over with hearts in his eyes. There had been a Goddess like this in the room and he had been paying more attention to the shitty marine? Still Sanji went up to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Zeff sighed at Sanji's reaction and then tolled Patty to place the guy in the back. Lucy decided she needed to get some air and went to the deck out back. She found Patty dumping the pirate on the ground and then left to return to the kitchen. Lucy stayed quiet as she stared at the suffering man, she could not do anything. Just as her thoughts of uselessness came Sanji came from the ship and put a plate of the most delicious smelling food down in front of the man. Lucy's mouth started to water a bit at the delicious smell.

She watched the exchange with a small smile as the blonde chef encouraged the pirate to eat and live. It was taking a bit of coaxing though. The pirate had too much pride to take food out of pity it seemed. Lucy sighed as she knew men would be men, prideful till it killed them. Lucy sighed loudly, loud enough that both men heard her as she sat on the railing above them. Both had not noticed her and freaked out a bit. Lucy jumped down from the railing, her skirt fluttering about as she landed gracefully on the deck beneath her. "Just eat would you. You're being given a chance to live and continue with doing what you want. Swallow your pride and that food and live," it came out a little harsh as she said it, but by the end Lucy gave the pirate a kind smile and both men were blushing at her. The Pirate began to eat with haste at these words and mumble how delicious it was, something that seemed to please Sanji greatly. Lucy giggles as the food disappeared. "I think I found my cook," Lucy said and at the words 'my' and 'cook' Sanji's eyes sprouted hearts as he did a funny little noodle dance for her. "Hey, Mr. Cook, care to join us? You'll be the chef on my Pirate ship!" Lucy said as she sat next to him on the railing.

Sanji's eyes became hearts at her words, but then his form slumped and he told her, "I am sorry, beautiful lady, but I am bound to this restaurant. I cannot leave, forgive me!" And then both men froze at her words and Sanji asked, "You're a pirate? What's your name?"

"Yeah, captain of the boat out front. I'm Heartfilia Lucy; it's a pleasure to meet you, Sanji-san. It's too bad though, I really wanted you as my cook, you're really amazing, and you have an amazing heart as well," Lucy said with a small smile and Sanji just floated to cloud nine again. Lucy giggled at this and then turned to the man who had finished eating. She offered him the same smile and he gained a blush on his darkened cheeks. Then Sanji asked why she attacked the restaurant when she was looking for a cook. The pirate was also curious. Lucy scratched the back of her head and looked really sheepish as she said, "Well it's partly that nasty marine guy's fault that you were trying to beat up, good for you by the way. He fired a cannon at us, and while I was trying to deflect it I yawned since I didn't sleep at all last night and lost control. I already healed Zeff-san. But I'll be working here for the rest of the week to pay off the repair bills. He tried to stick me with a year!"

"Ah, you know my name! I am so excited! But, Lucy-chan, I suggest that you don't do anything else to this restaurant. I know you are innocent in this act, but the head Chef was once the captain of a notorious pirate crew," Sanji told her with a soft tone, Lucy smiled and replied that she knew that. She could smell the scent of blood and sea mixed into his being. Sanji asked how she knew this and just pointed at her nose. "For that old man, this restaurant is worth more than any treasure. And those cooks who work here were once pirates as well. Well, the pirates in this part often come to this place."

"Yeah, this place is so exciting; it never seems to have a dull moment," Lucy stated as she conversed with her fellow blonde. He replied back that he was used to it but that all the idiot chefs were so unkind to ladies. He told her how the brawls were becoming more famous than the food and that they were scaring away all the waiters and waitresses. It explained why Zeff wanted her to work for so long. The conversed a bit more as Lucy tried again to ask him to join and then sulked when he refused again which Sanji apologized for.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm part of Krieg's crew. My name's Gin," he said as he finally joined the conversation that was right before him. "So, you're a pirate too? What's your goal?" Gin asked as he looked at the unthreatening girl who sat primly and with elegance on a railing. She didn't seem like much. Ever her weapons seemed to become unthreatening when she was wearing them due to her sunny disposition.

"To find One Piece. I'm headed to the Grand Line," Lucy said in such a cheery and sure manner that it sent both men around her back as they stepped away from her. Both had matching faces of shock and Gin seemed to be even more shocked by this. Gin began to comment that if she was still looking for a cook then she had a small crew. Lucy responded that they were only four of them at the moment, including herself. And five when she found a dreaming cook to add to her crew. Gin decided to give her some 'advice' to not go to the Grand Line since she was so young. That there was no need to rush, because the Grand Line was only a small part of the world's vast oceans for her to explore, and many were less intimidating. Lucy thought spoke up and said, "But it's my dream. And I'm not afraid even if I only have a few nakama. I have a ship of dreaming pirates with me, and that is what makes us different from all the rest. It is what assures me that we can do it, because my crew is ready to lay down their lives for their dreams, just like I am. And besides I already have been on the Grand Line, I just came to the East Blue to find a crew before starting my adventure. And from your smell and look, you were just there, weren't you? You're terrified of going back to the Grand Line. But I find it exhilarating to be there. The danger just makes me more excited. There is no need for fear when you are willing to put your life on the line."

Gin and Sanji just stared at her as her words sunk in. A ship of dreaming pirates? Sanji thought of his own dream, and how he had let it go long ago. Gin on the other hand was just shocked that she really wasn't scared. There was just happiness and excitement in her eyes. It was terrifying, if he was honest, this woman was terrifying in her own right. How could she be so calm when speaking of something so insane? And had she really already sailed on the Grand Line? How had she survived if she hadn't had a crew? Gin just shook his head, and then they continued on with their talking. Sanji eventually gave the pirate a boat to leave with and as they were saying goodbye Zeff came out.

He had been watching them converse and listened to their conversation, but mostly he had heard the girl talk. He smiled as he looked at her and then his stupid assistant head chef. He wanted Sanji to go with her. She would make a good captain for him. But he noticed the food and asked Sanji about it. Sanji threw the evidence into the sea and Lucy laughed and waved goodbye to the pirate. He waved and bowed before them. Zeff yelled for the two to get back to work and so the two did. Lucy went to the kitchen while Sanji went back to serving. Lucy was spaced out though in her time in the kitchen. Whether it was the smell of delicious food, her thoughts, or the other chefs she just couldn't pay attention and ended up destroying things. She was sent out to the floor to be a waitress because of this. Lucy was fine with this though, she was better on the floor.

But as she went down the steps she noticed something, her crew eating and having a good time without her. Lucy went over to them and started chatting with them. Zoro and her eventually got into an argument and ended up laughing their asses off. The whole table drew attention from everyone because of how loud they were, but they were okay with that. Why should they care when they were having fun? Apparently though this drew the attention of one individual completely, Sanji, as e made his way over to them. The other 'waiter' decided that it would be best to treat the ladies over there and get them away from the idiots. He began to flirt with both Nami and Lucy at the same time and Lucy swore she nearly died at some of his attempts. Lucy introduced him to her crew, but he paid more attention to Nami and her and commented about the male trash. Lucy scolded him harshly for being rude to her crew, and he sword he would not do it again for her. Lucy was thankful for this.

Zeff came and commented how Sanji should go with Lucy as she was the perfect captain for him, and that Zeff had no use for Sanji anymore. That the other cooks don't even like Sanji. Lucy could smell it at these words. Sanji began to give off the smells of anger, desperation, and mostly guilt. It seemed that Sanji was tied down by a debt of some kind. But from what Zeff was saying, he wanted Sanji to go with them as he wanted him to grow as a person. Zeff wanted Sanji to leave and so did the other chefs. It made Lucy smile a bit as she saw there attempts to be secretive about the truth. Zoro and the others raised an eyebrow at her, but she just made a motion that told them she would tell them later.

But Sanji did not know these things and attacked Zeff. He would not stand for his cooking being insulted the way it was. He would not leave the restaurant till Zeff died. But Zeff declared that he would live another hundred years and threw Sanji into the table that her friends were sitting. They were all quick to move the food so it wasn't wasted. Zeff walked away while Sanji cursed before getting up and once again flirting with them about how sorry he was that they had to see that.

And so the crazy adventures at Baratie began.

* * *

It was four days later when a heavy fog fell upon the area around Baratie. Lucy hated fog. She had found out soon enough that it was a bitch to deal with. Her nose got clouded and it became difficult to smell and then her eyes could only look so far. They could see as far as somebody on a normal day, but still it was a hindrance to her instincts. But she didn't think that anything would happen. It was a normal day so far at the restaurant with the cooks already fighting this early in the day. Lucy laughed at them when she saw them, it reminded her of the brawls at Fairy Tail and Zeff was Erza who scared them all. But Usopp and Zoro were restless at staying for so long as they had nothing to do, Nami on the other hand was happy as she got delicious food for free.

It was when Lucy was taking out the trash and Usopp was begging her for them to leave when she heard it, the waves and the creaking wood. Lucy turned her head to the sound and with her eyes was able to make out the ship. It was large, larger than the Merry or the Baratie. As it came more and more into view Lucy could hear the panic inside as people ran around to the boat at the back as they tried to run away. Lucy told Zoro and Usopp to get ready for a fight, Nami to stay on the boat, and told Yosaku and Johnny to protect the ship. The 'King of the East Blue', Don Krieg, had arrived. His ship was torn up though, and from Lucy's abilities a number of the men on board were dead. And then the rest were starving like Gin had been. But the only strong scent Lucy could smell was from Gin. But with Lucy's ears she could smell the fear off of every one of the customers and cooks, and the customers scrambled to leave.

Lucy took a deep breath of air and roared with less force to clear the air around the three ships at Baratie. It revealed a busted and broken to everyone else, a sight that no one had been expecting. Lucy was besides Sanji outside as they waited for Don Krieg to come. Sanji had been surprised by her abilities to drive the wind away, but he didn't comment as he was tensed and ready. They both saw the shadow that came from inside, it was Don Krieg. Lucy and Sanji came in through the back and hauled Zoro and Usopp with them as they got there. Everybody was waiting in a tense silence as the door creaked open to reveal Don Krieg and Gin.

Gin was supporting his captain who was deathly pale like he had been four days ago. Obviously this man too was about to die if he didn't get food. Don Krieg begged for food and said he had more than enough money to pay. He said he wouldn't attack the ship after he was done. Gin tried to make his captain stop begging, but Don Krieg kept his head lowered. Nobody would give the man any food and Lucy heard Patty call for somebody to call the marines. But then Sanji arrived with a large bowl of food and a bottle of some liquid. Gin and Don Krieg were both thankful and expressed their gratitude. But Lucy could smell the devious intentions of Krieg as he ate.

One of the cooks, Carne, was not happy about this though and demanded that Sanji take away the food at that moment. But Sanji wouldn't do it as he would not deprive a starving person. He rambled about how Krieg was nothing but a liar. He was never truthful and always went back on his word if it benefitted him. Sanji though would still not take the food away despite these words. And then it came back to bite him in the ass as Don Krieg attacked him and sent Sanji flying. Lucy was enraged by this. After that Krieg demanded that the ship be given to him and that he ordered every chef to make food and water preparations for a hundred men, the amount of those alive still on the ship. And then he pointed at Lucy and demanded that she be given to him as well. Lucy gave him a snarl so full of poison and dark intent that everybody recoiled. Gin was trying to convince Don Krieg to stop; apparently he had not thought that his captain would do something so foul. He sent Sanji and Lucy apologetic looks as he was on the floor after Don Krieg had dislocated his shoulder after regaining his strength.

Sanji, who was still down, got up at that moment and began to make his way to the kitchen to make a hundred meals for Krieg who was smirking in victory. Apparently he just thought that everybody would do as he said. Well, Lucy was not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he could control her. Her blood began to pump as rage settled into her body. It was hot and fast and demanded her to destroy Krieg at that moment, and she was tempted to do so. But she was drawn to the spectacle of Sanji and the other cooks. Sanji was surrounded by cooks who had large utensils as weapons. He told them that he knew what Don Krieg would do. But he didn't care; a cook gives hungry people food. And that was all there was to it. He told them to strike him if they could. Nobody but one took that chance. Patty nailed the back of Sanji's head and then walked off to the side of the staircase where he produced a lobster cannon from it and fired at Don Krieg. Everybody thought that Don Krieg was done for from the blast, but Lucy knew differently and jumped in front of everybody. Krieg was perfectly fine, but he was enraged at the fact that somebody had gone against him. He thought he was the strongest? Lucy would just have to prove him wrong.

Lucy slammed her hands onto the floors and yelled, "Wall of the Celestial Iron Dragon!" A white and shining wall appeared and stopped all the bullets from the guns that Krieg had hidden in his armor. Once the barrage was done Lucy lowered the wall, but kept her hands planted on the ground, just in case he tried that again. Everybody, including Krieg, was gaping at her. Lucy smirked at him and looked him directly in the eyes and said, "You're the strongest man alive? As if. I know a number of pirates who could kick your ass like you were nothing but a fly, and I'm one of them, so don't cross me, boy. And don't think you can order me around." The look on his face was priceless as he turned red with rage. But the ape man would not give up. He just couldn't get anything into that small brain of his. He removed his glove and revealed a full diamond fist. He declared himself the strongest man alive. That his arms were stronger than anybodies, that his armor was tougher than anybodies, and that he had a diamond punch that could destroy anything, an army of five-thousand men, and that he's never lost a battle in his life. Apparently that made him strong? Lucy scoffed at this, but then was shocked as she saw Zeff come in front of her and drop a sack of food in front of Krieg. The chefs were flabbergasted and called out for 'Owner Zeff' to stop.

"Z-Zeff, is it?" Don Krieg said as he began to look worried a bit. But it seemed that Zeff didn't care for this reaction as he walked back towards the stairs. But Zeff pain them no mind of their worried of the Krieg Pirates attacking. In fact he seemed pretty sure that they were too scared. As Zeff revealed that Krieg could not get through the Grand Line and had retreated from it like a coward. Lucy stood and moved a bit as she listened to the conversation. Krieg began to talk about Zeff being a once great pirate, and the only one to have come out of the Grand Line alive. How his name had been 'Red Leg Zeff' because his legs had been stained red with the blood of his enemies. Zeff said he was only a cook now, but it was pointed out that he couldn't be a pirate now since he had lost his leg. But it was no matter to Zeff apparently as he stated he only needed his two hands to cook. Zeff finally demanded what Krieg really was going on about. Krieg stated that Zeff must have a log book of his journeys on the Grand Line, and demanded it be given to him. Zeff refused this saying that the logbook belonged not just to him, but to his whole crew, and to give it up would be a disgrace to them. "True I couldn't get through the Grand Line. But behold, for I am Don Krieg, the strongest! I was strong enough to make it through. I had enough men; enough ambition…the only thing I lacked was information. That's the only reason I failed. I must have that journal. And organize another pirate fleet to get that One Piece. Then, I'll become the Pirate King!"

The declaration made by Krieg did not move Zeff. He merely stood where he was and did not make any indication that he would comply with Krieg. Lucy on the other hand found that she had to say something now. It wasn't like she could continue on the sidelines when he had just said something like that. Lucy walked back in-between Krieg and Zeff and faced the gorilla man and pointed a clawed finger at him. "Hold on there, buddy! I'm going to be the one who gets One Piece and become the Pirate Queen!" Lucy herself declared and caused shock to ripple through the crowd around her. She heard Sanji gasp in surprise and Patty call for her to get out of there as she was no match for Krieg. Lucy just laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out at all of them in a playful manner. "I can't do that. I can't allow this prick to think that he can just get away with that." Don Krieg looked a little ticked at being called a 'prick', but like Lucy cared. Don Krieg tried to bat it off though, tried to say he would dismiss her words, but Lucy would not take it back. "You don't have to dismiss it. I'm only stating the facts."

"This isn't a game," Krieg said as his face darkened in anger and annoyance.

"Of course it isn't," Lucy responded with a grin growing on her face, for the first time people were noticing her extended canines that glittered dangerously in the light. "I'll be the one to get to the Grand Line." Lucy's words pissed Krieg off as he snapped like the tightly wound coil of anger he was. He divulged the fact that his fleet of five-thousand men had been defeated within seven days of being on the sea. And no lack of information could've explained that. He told her that he hated people with her type of humor, and that women were meant to stay home and raise children. But because she was there and saying such 'stupid' things that he would kill her and get it over with. "If you can handle the challenge that is. I told you I was stronger from the beginning. You can't kill me, not with your pathetic armor and cheap tricks. I'm smarter than you, and stronger." Lucy said as she got into a stance and pulled her right arm back and crouched, Krieg also released his shoulder guns, thinking that guns would work on her. But he looked at Zeff and Lucy saw something in his eyes.

"Starting a brawl, Lucy? Need a hand?" Lucy heard Zoro ask from the staircase above. She could also hear Usopp's knees shaking as he told her that if she didn't that was fine. Obviously Usopp didn't want to face off against Krieg. Lucy turned her head in greeting of them and said it was nice of them to stop by, but that she would be fine alone, and for the two to just relax. Krieg laughed and asked if they were her men, and Lucy responded they were and she had one more, and they would all be able to kick his ass. This only seemed to piss him off more, but he lowered his shoulder guards and heaved the large sack of food up. He told them that if they didn't want to die then they would be gone before he came back. All he wanted was the ship, the logbook, and Lucy. He left to go feed his men, but Lucy truly didn't care. She knew she would be kicking his ass in the end.

After Krieg left Gin explained to them how he didn't know anything about the Grand Line. How on the seventh day of their journey he couldn't tell reality from illusion. He said that one man had taken out fifty ships. It sent everybody reeling as they all gaped at the news. Lucy herself was freaking out a bit. How could somebody take on fifty ships by themselves and destroy them all? Now she understood the outside perspective the Magical Continents had on the Outer World. The man had appeared out of no where and started sinking their ships, one after another. And if a storm hadn't come along, the maiden ship would've been taken out as well. Gin was so petrified by the whole thing that he didn't even want to remember it. He didn't want to remember the man with a stare to pierce right through you, like the eyes of a hawk.

This got a reaction from Zoro and Lucy as they had both had the man on their minds for days. It was Zeff that informed Gin that the man was known as Hawk-Eyes. And the fact that his eyes were the things that Gin remembered led Zeff to believe that it really was Hawk-Eye. And that it sounded like something he would do. Lucy was sending concerned looks to Zoro as he lent over the railing and his eyes blew wide and he trembled. Lucy asked Zoro if he knew the man and it seemed to shock him back to reality, Zoro responded that he was the man he had been looking for ever since he went out to sea. Lucy nodded her head and turned back to the conversation before her. Sanji was asking if he had a grudge against them and Gin said no since they had never met him before. And Zeff offered that they might've disturbed his nap. And that idea just seemed too absurd to Gin to accept. Zeff also said that the Grand Line was a place where things like that happen and a place where anything could happen. This freaked Usopp out as he asked for her not to go there.

But Lucy had her head down and back to them as she silently shook, trying to suppress it. But at Usopp's confused and curious question as to if she was alright she lost it. She raised her hands above her head and smiled like an idiot as she shouted, "I'm so fired up right now! I want to get to the Grand Line right now! It sounds like so much fun! I was hoping the Grand Line would have stuff like this!" Lucy started to hop around in excitement like a little bunny and she noticed everybody staring at her. Zoro was staring at his happy captain with an amused grin on his face, only she could be so excited about something so dangerous. But he would follow her, and it appeared that now the Grand Line would be his destination as it held Hawk-Eyes. And it was assured that he would meet that man somewhere on the Grand Line. Usopp on the other hand was asking her to be more concerned for all of their health as she was insane, in his mind at least.

Sanji was miffed by the attitudes of the Fairy Tail pirates and told Zoro that his dream was stupid. This set off a small fuse in Zoro as he responded that he had set his life on becoming the Greatest Swordsman in the World, and that only he could make fun on his dream. Sanji scoffed at this and Lucy sent him a glare to tell him to stop, he immediately did but still called them all idiots. Lucy noticed Zeff smiling at this and Lucy raised and amused eye back at him which he rolled his eyes at her for. Lucy giggled a bit and then focused on the situation.

She could hear the men on Krieg's ship regaining their consciousness. Apparently they were all quite happy to have food. But none of them were pleased to be told they would be returning to the Grand Line. She could hear one try to argue but everybody heard the gunshot. It made Lucy sick to think this was how he treated people who were nakama. It was a common theme Lucy was coming across in the Outer World. There were no more complaints from Krieg's men though, so it got the desired reaction he was looking for. He then told them the plan of seizing the restaurant, getting the logbook, and a 'blonde babe'. Lucy bristled at what he called her as she felt the air around her hum with her magic. She was ready to go now. She heard Krieg tell them to attack and told everybody they were coming at that exact moment. They were running across their ship like a herd of elephants and then Lucy could feel it, even from inside the ship. It was a large pressure of power, larger than hers or anybody else's on the ship. And then there were three points of increased air pressure.

Finally, the reaction to all of this was Don Krieg's ship being _cut_ into three pieces. The ship fell apart before all of their eyes and the water dove down in the area of where Krieg's ship should've been. Parts of it began to sink and Baratie rocked due to the change in current. She heard Sanji yell to raise anchor so they wouldn't be pulled in. But Lucy was paying more attention into finding the person who had done this. She noticed that everyone besides her and Zeff were freaking out and holding onto thing for dear life.

Lucy rushed out the door of the restaurant as she wanted to see who it was. The ship had definitely been cut. But she had only ever seen Erza use air pressure to cut things without touching them. Zoro followed right behind her and she heard his concern for those on the ship and Lucy cursed. Usopp followed right after as well, but took the stairs down, unlike Zoro. Lucy and the others were out there in time to see most of the ship go under and Lucy gaped at the destruction and wondered how many were trapped and brought under. The ocean was brought up and it made it hard to see anything through flying debris and waves. But she could hear two familiar male voices calling out to them. She and the other two ran over to the side of the ship and saw Yosaku and Johnny flailing in the water. Zoro and she brought them up with a pull of their strong arms. "Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked in a worried tone and besides her Zoro asked where the ship was, and Lucy realized with shock that it was gone. "What happened to Nami?" The two men had tears coming out of their eyes as they tried to pull themselves together. He shakily and with apologies responded that she left. And she had left with all of the treasure. Together Lucy, Zoro, and Usopp all screamed, "What did you just say?!"

"It's him," Zeff said besides them and Lucy noticed that Zoro had focused his attention out on the water. Lucy was trying to get answers from Yosaku and Johnny that she didn't even try to see who the man was. Her navigator and friend was gone, along wit the ship! She didn't care at the moment. They told her that Nami had headed somewhere. Straining her eyes Lucy could still see the ship and demanded that Usopp and the others go after her immediately with Yosaku and Johnny's boat. Zoro tried to reason that they should just let her go, but Lucy would have none of it as she only wanted Nami as her navigator. It was then that Lucy noticed why Zoro didn't want to leave. She saw the green flames and a coffin like boat. She saw him! Lucy froze and Zoro and the others waved their hands in her face, but she couldn't see them. Her mind was flashing with memories. Her memories of Dracule Mihawk.

_Flashback:_

"_Ne, Makino-nee, when are Shanks and the others getting back from their adventure?" A six year old Lucy asked Makino who was whipping down the bar with a rag. Makino giggled at the question as Lucy had been asking for the last week when they would be back. But it was true; often Shanks would come back in a few days, not more than a week though. Makino could tell that Lucy was missing the red-haired man and she knew exactly why. Lucy's love for Shanks was no secret to Makino, though she made sure that not even Benn knew about it. Lucy kept running around and looking at the door. She would run down to the pier and stare across the water, calling the man back before getting up again and coming back to the bar where she would continue to look at the door. _

_It was later that day when Lucy and Makino heard someone calling that Shanks was back. Quicker than lightning Lucy was at the pier as the ship came into view. Lucy's smile grew and grew as it got closer. She had been waiting for so long to see him again! She hoped that next time he would bring her with him. When Shanks and the others fully pulled into the harbor Lucy noticed a coffin shaped boat attached to there's with green flames. It was really cool looking!_ _Maybe it was her present for being so patient! _

_Shanks walked off the ship and Lucy ran to him and hugged him around the waist. Shanks picked her up with one arm and apologized for being so late. But he told her that he had a surprise for her. "Lucy meet your present, this is Hawk-Eyes!" Shanks said as he waved an arm in a revealing manner and pointed out a man wearing a large hat with a feather, a large sword on his back, and really cool eyes! Lucy looked at him and then wiggled her way out of Shank's arms and ran over to her 'present'. She threw herself in the man's arms as he sighed loudly at the reaction and glared at Shanks. Everybody laughed at this and Lucy did too just because everybody else was. _

"_Red-Hair, why did you tell this child something so absurd?" Hawky asked as he continued to glare at the red haired man who was enjoying himself far too much for his liking. "And child I am not your present." At these words Lucy's eyes filled with tears and Mihawk had no idea of how to handle to situation. _

"_Hawky…doesn't like me?" Lucy said in such a sad tone with tears in her eyes that Mihawk felt bad for telling the girl no, but he rationalized that it was the truth and this was all Shanks's fault anyway. But then his mind went reeling at the nickname she had given him. He sputtered at her and Lucy giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Hawky made a funny face!" Her childish and happy disposition was sadly working on his as he carried the young girl next to Shanks as they made their way to a small bar. Lucy jumped out of his arms and took his hand as she led him to the bar. Makino introduced herself as the owner of the bar and Lucy's adoptive older sister. She also welcomed Shanks back and began to tell him how antsy Lucy had been since it had taken so long for them to get back in Lucy's opinion. Shanks apologized again to Lucy, but she forgave him as now she had Hawky and didn't need Shanks. This made Mihawk chuckle at Shanks's attempts to draw the child's attentions back to him. But Lucy continued to chatter with Mihawk, who was getting a vicious glare from Shanks. Apparently he didn't like having Lucy ignore him. _

_For part of the day Mihawk tried to teach Lucy how to properly say his name, but she stayed firm on the idea that his name was 'Hawky'. Somewhere along the line Mihawk had given up and had grown accustomed to the nickname. He grew fond of the blonde child as she asked him many questions and was always happy with hearing whatever story he told. Of course, to Mihawk it was amusing to see Shank's jealous expression. But it passed quickly as Lucy went back to following Shanks around and asking him if she could join his crew and if he would take her on his next adventure. Shanks refused and teaser her, but Lucy would go to Shanks and he would try to reconcile with her. This is usually how the days went by. Mihawk found it to be quite nice compared to his lonely time on the Grand Line. He stayed there for another few weeks. _

_It was two week after Mihawk had arrived at the small village when Shanks set off again on an adventure in the calm sea. Lucy though was quite persistent today that Shanks should take her with him. But the man would have none of it and refused her, even having to pry her off his leg as she had clung to it in an attempt to go with him. Shanks placed Lucy in Mihawk's arms, who sighed as the girl pressed her face into his coat. Shanks sent him an apologetic look before boarding his ship and looked solemnly back at the pier. Obviously Shanks was not happy to have left the little girl who was now crying. Mihawk sighed as he carried her back to the now empty bar. Makino was out getting more booze as she had run out again, so it was just the two of them. _

"_Lucy, what's wrong?" Mihawk asked the still crying little girl. He had never seen the little girl like this, and from Shank's face, he had never seen her cry either, except when she stabbed herself with a knife. But that was a given for a little girl. Lucy sniffled and raised her head from his coat, her eyes were large and puffy. _

"_Shanks wouldn't take me on his adventure. It's my birthday today," Lucy said as she looked up at Mihawk with the face of a kicked puppy. Mihawk sighed; obviously she had wanted Shanks to take her as a birthday present. It was normal for the little girl, and Mihawk sighed as he waited for Makino to return. Once she did Mihawk placed Lucy on one of the bar stools and went to talk to the woman and tell her his plan. She immediately agreed and just told him to take care of her. He promised he would and grabbed some food from Makino and then made his way back to Lucy whom he picked up. He carried her to his boat in the harbor and placed her inside and then took his place in his seat. Lucy looked at him in a confused manned before she noticed the boat moving out of the harbor. Makino and the others were waving and telling her to have fun. Lucy squealed and launched herself at the swordsman who was sitting in the middle of the boat. He merely patted her back and told her they weren't going far. "I don't care how far we go. An adventure is an adventure! This is the best birthday ever!" _

_The two traveled for a little less than an hour before they made it to a small island. Once they were there Lucy ran off giggling while Mihawk followed at a slower pace, though he was still able to keep her in sight despite this. Lucy found a meadow in the end which she attacked with all her might. It had summer flowers in bloom all around and Mihawk watched as the little girl ran around and twirled around. He had grown quite attached to her in the last few weeks. She was just too sweet and energetic for there not to be a pull. _

_The two stayed on the island for the rest of the day. Mihawk was thankful he had brought food as the girl nearly ate something poisonous to his knowledge. As the two relaxed by his boat Mihawk asked, "Lucy, why do you want to be on Shanks's ship so badly?" Lucy stopped sucking on her juice box and turned to face him. She had a bright smile on her face and a small blush on her cheeks. _

"_Because I love Shanks, and I want to be with him! It's a different love that I feel for Hawky-nii and Makino-nee and the others. I don't really understand, but I love Shanks!" Her innocent smile and laugh after made Mihawk sputter and spit out his wine at her words. But then as he thought back, it all made sense. The reason she was always asking, why she always paid more attention to him than anyone, why she was so impatient for him to get back. Mihawk sighed as he stared at the little girl, and then at the dimming sky. He told her he wouldn't tell anybody, but said they should be getting back soon. Lucy sighed before running off again, Mihawk stayed where he was as she came back a moment later with a million different flowers in her arms. She had a bright smile on her face as she placed them all carefully in the boat and then crawled into Mihawk's lap as the ship moved. He took a long way back to the island and got back around midnight. The adventure had to last the entire day. When he got back Lucy was asleep and Shanks was back. _

_Shanks was sitting on the pier, waiting for them and asleep himself as he leaned against one of the posts. Mihawk shook Lucy awake and she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes with balled fists after he had docked. Mihawk pointed at Shanks who was knocked out completely and watched silently as the little girl ran over to Shanks and woke him up. Shanks too woke groggily and when he noticed Lucy he brought her into a hug and kept wishing her a happy birthday. He took her onto his ship and they all saw that there was a party just for Lucy on board with everything a little girl like Lucy could want: every type of food. Lucy laughed tiredly along with the rest of the crew. They told her they had left so they could prepare everything in secret. Lucy then ran back off the ship and came back with all the flowers she had picked and started to hand one out to everybody. Everybody woke up enough at this to party. Shanks was glaring at Mihawk though who merely smirked back. _

_Lucy then came back up to Shanks and Mihawk, four flowers were left. He handed a yellow one to Mihawk and kissed him on the cheek, and then a red one to Shanks and kissed him on the cheek as well. Then she ran off with a blush than nobody could see to deliver the last two to Makino and the Mayor. Lucy came back soon and excitedly told everyone about her adventure with Mihawk which had the whole crew seething in jealousy. How dare he take Lucy on her first adventure! They had been planning on doing something like that!_

_A few days after the party Mihawk said he had to get back to the Grand Line or else the government would be suspicious of him. He bid goodbye to all of them and told Lucy to never give up. He gave her the blessing of the Greatest Swordsman in the World and set off, promising to come back in a few years to see her again. _

_End of Flashback _

Lucy gasped as she stared at the man and raised her hands to her mouth. It was Hawky!

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review~!

~Stay Free


End file.
